Lily Potter e o Grito do Unicórnio
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: U.A. O seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts se aproxima e tudo o que Lily consegue sentir é preocupação. Por mais que todos tentem esconder dela, as coisas no mundo bruxo parecem estar indo de mal a pior - e Lily tem uma estranha impressão de que tem algo a ver com ela. O fato dela ser a única bruxa que ouve os terríveis gritos vindos da Floresta Proibida também não ajuda.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Potter e o Grito do Unicórnio**

 **Por:** _Ice Blue Quill_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa história não foi escrita com fins lucrativos.

(Já foi _revisado!_ Mas qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem!)

 **N/A** : Oi povo!

Então, eis que estou de volta – e com uma long fic. SIM! Long! *-*

E dessa vez, eu tenho até um horário programadinho de atualizações para ela e tudo mais.

Mas enfim, feliz ano novo! Êêê! Que 2018 seja muito bom para todos nós! E para começar com o pé direito, nada melhor que uma fanfic nova né? ^^

Nomes no original, porque eu gosto mais deles assim do que na tradução.

Boa leitura!

 _Ice_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _31 de dezembro de 2018_

* * *

Quieto. Quieto até demais.

Desistindo de dormir, a menina caminhou em direção à janela próxima a sua cama. Do lado de fora, a noite parecia bonita e tranquila, mesmo com o céu escuro e sem estrelas se assemelhando a um veludo negro.

Respirando fundo, Lily sorriu para a linda lua redonda. Ela brilhava gentilmente, a única fonte de luz que tentava, quase que em vão, providenciar alguma claridade em meio a noite escura.

Tentando enxergar alguma coisa em meio ao breu, Lily concluiu que o silêncio era algo que sempre a incomodara, _sempre._ Com um suspiro, se questionou se isso poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato dela dividir o quarto com James e Albus – e eles sempre eram barulhentos.

Então talvez esse fosse o motivo, talvez ela tivesse começado a equiparar barulho com segurança? Em todo caso, a combinação da noite escura, sem estrelas e um silêncio tão profundo que era quase assustador a estavam deixando nervosa.

 _Talvez fosse por que era o dia da virada de ano?_

Esse dia nunca, _jamais_ , foi silencioso dentro da Toca.

A simples tentativa de juntar todos os Weasley debaixo de um mesmo teto, bem – era impossível ser quieto. Eles eram meio barulhentos.

Mas nesse dia em especial, eles sempre tinham amigos se juntando a família para a celebração. A família de tia Luna, do tio Neville... Além dos mais diversos tipos de animais de estimação...

Enfim, era um pouco insano... e barulhento.

Se fechasse seus olhos, Lily quase conseguia enxergar a cena: sua avó, sua mãe e todas as suas tias fofocando na cozinha – todos _menos_ tia Hermione, que tinha sido banida da cozinha. Lily nunca soube o motivo.

Seu pai estaria na sala, sentado naquela grande poltrona verde próximo a lareira, falando sobre o Ministério com tia Hermione, tio Ron e tio Percy. Nesse momento, tio Bill e tio Charles tentassem ajudar sua avó na cozinha e então o tio George se uniria a Fred, James e Louis para planejar a pegadinha desse ano.

Ela... ela estaria no chão, próximo a janela, Hugo e Teddy estariam sentados próximos a ela, brincando com qualquer coisa enquanto ouviam as suas primas falando sobre o show de alguma banda que elas tenham ido, ou algo interessante eu tivesse acontecido na escola.

Em Hogwarts.

 _Lily mal podia esperar..._

Em todo caso, a qualquer momento, milhões de pequenas coisas estariam acontecendo dentro daquela casa – mas o que quer que fosse, haveria sempre carinho. Amor. Família.

Porém, não haveria nada acontecendo dentro d'A Toca esse ano. Nenhuma comemoração, nenhuma alegria, nenhum riso ou brincadeira... Nada.

E era culpa dela.

Ninguém nunca diria isso em voz alta. Ninguém nunca a acusaria desse jeito... mas ela sabia.

No fundo, Lily sempre soube.

Ninguém a culpou – muito pelo contrário. James e Albus passaram o jantar inteiro ao lado dela, se separando apenas quanto tia Luna pediu para que fossem dormir – eles dividiriam o quarto com Lorcan e Lysander.

Teddy havia visitado também. Com falsa animação na voz, perguntou se Lily não gostaria de ouvir uma história. Ela disse que sim... e adormeceu.

 _Ninguém a culpou de nada. Nem por um segundo._

Mas também, ninguém nunca poderia dizer que Lily Luna Potter era burra.

Ela percebeu os olhares. O fato de que sua mãe usara mágica para arrumar a mala dos três filhos, ao invés de mandá-los arrumar a mala sem mágica – como ela sempre fazia quando eles iam viajar por qualquer motivo.

Tia Hermione, tio Rony e seu pai paravam de falar toda vez que ela pisava na sala, lançando olhares de preocupação em sua direção. Sua mãe havia preparado seu café da manhã predileto naquele dia, antes de tia Luna aparecer para levá-la para casa.

Ela tinha tentado ser uma boa menina. Ela tinha tentado não questionar, obedecer seus pais e sua tia Luna e tio Rolf. Ela tinha tentado não perceber a preocupação estampada no rosto de Teddy quando ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama, contando-lhe sua história preferida.

Ela tinha tentado dormir.

Mas o barulho do silêncio a acordou.

Agora muito angustiada para ficar parada no quarto, ela se movimentou em direção a porta se questionando se Teddy ou alguém ainda estaria acordado. Se ela teria alguém para conversar.

Lily estava cansada de ser uma boa menina. Ela não era uma criança, oras, em alguns meses ela estaria indo para Hogwarts! Ela tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo!

Se munindo de coragem, Lily fechou a porta atrás de si gentilmente e examinou o corredor e a sala de estar apenas para confirmar o que ela já sabia – estavam todos dormindo.

 _Todos menos ela._

Sem conseguir ficar parada, Lily tentou ser o mais silenciosa possível enquanto ela se movia dentro da casa. Ela não saberia dizer o que a fez decidir dar um passeio, mas quando se deu por si já estava caminhando na direção da porta.

Saindo no jardim, Lily sentiu seus músculos protestarem contra o vento gélido do final de dezembro – _ou seria o início de janeiro? Já tinha passado a meia noite?_

Ela não saberia dizer.

Mas nem mesmo hoje havia neve, nem mesmo um único floco. Havia alguma coisa na noite escura, fria e silenciosa que partia seu coração.

 _Estava muito quieto._

Esfregando as mãos contra os braços, Lily se arrependeu de ter saído de casa com apenas sua camisola. Olhando ao redor, se questionou momentaneamente se deveria retornar para colocar um casaco, mas algo a fez permanecer caminhando em direção à pequena casa que ficava nas bordas da casa de tia Luna, quase sumindo dentro da floresta.

Sua mãe era sempre rígida quando ela ia na casa de tia Luna, sempre a avisando para não entrar na floresta, não se aventurar próximo àquela pequena casa – a qual tio Rolf tinha transformado em uma espécie de enfermaria, onde ele cuidava dos animais que encontrava em seu trabalho ou nos arredores de sua casa.

Ainda assim, Lily tinha esperança de encontrar alguém lá – talvez tio Rolf estivesse tão desconfortável quanto ela? Talvez James ou Albus estivessem e tivessem tido a mesma ideia?

Ela se desanimou, porém, quando percebeu que todas as luzes do casebre estavam apagadas... não adiantaria tentar na casa... tudo o que ela faria seria acordar os animais que estavam lá dentro, se recuperando de feridas ou doenças, o que ia atrapalhar todo o trabalho de seu tio Rolf.

Lily estava a ponto de retornar para a casa de tia Luna quando ouviu barulhos vindos da parte de trás do casa, dentro da floresta. Estaria tio Rolf ali, resgatando mais um animal? Se tio Rolf estivesse ali, não haveria problema em Lily se aproximar para olhar.

Com esses pensamentos claros em sua mente, Lily apertou o passo, animada em finalmente ter alguém com quem conversar. Talvez ela pudesse brincar um pouquinho com o animal que seu tio tinha resgatado, Lily tinha uma certa facilidade para lidar com animais. Talvez ela apenas assistisse tudo em certa distância – não importa o que tio Charlie dissesse, ela ainda não conseguia confiar nos dragões.

 _Mas ainda assim..._

Lily logo percebeu que ela não conhecia a pessoa na floresta, uma vez que o corpo de cavalo denunciava que ela estava na presença de um centauro, e ela nunca havia visto um centauro em sua vida – exceto, talvez, em um livro que sua mãe havia insistido que ela lesse.

Wow, um centauro. _E centauros não gostavam de humanos._

Embora ela realmente queria ter alguém para conversar, Lily não queria causar mais problemas, então ela começou a gentilmente se afastar do local e caminhar em direção a casa.

"É uma bela noite." O homem sussurrou, nem uma única vez se virando para observar a pequena menina ruiva. "Mas por outro lado, o nascimento de uma nova estrela é sempre algo excitante. "

Lily se virou novamente para o homem, se movimentando em sua direção com confusão. "O senhor que dizer o novo ano? "

"Todo dia é o começo de um novo ano, o fato de que humanos escolheram o final de dezembro para celebrar é apenas um acaso... uma escolha de perspectiva. " O homem finalmente virou sua cabeça na direção da menina, a convidando a se aproximar. "Não, hoje é o nascimento de uma estrela de verdade. Surpreendente, porém, que você tenha vindo até aqui para isso. A maioria de sua raça é notoriamente... relapsa, sobre eventos tão importantes. "

Lily piscou, tentando não se sentir desapontada. Ela sabia que os centauros não tinham muita afeição pela raça humana, então não havia motivos para a decepção. De qualquer forma, Lily se consolou que o centauro a sua frente não poderia ter a compreensão do quão importante os eventos da virada eram para todos os humanos, o quanto aquele sentimento de renovação provocava mudanças e alegria para todos os presentes nas celebrações.

Em todo caso, ela tentou erguer os olhos para o céu e enxergar o que o centauro a estava mostrando. Com um suspiro de derrota, murmurou "Eu não consigo ver nada... Mas também, não sou muito boa com essas coisas. Tia Hermione tenta explicar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo entender. Papai diz que eu vou aprender todas essas coisas quando for para Hogwarts ano que vem de qualquer forma, mas tia Hermione só diz que eu deveria prestar mais atenção, mas eu acho isso muito difícil. Prestar atenção, quero dizer. Não é algo que eu faço de propósito, mas é só que uma linha de pensamento leva a outra e parece que meu cérebro nunca se cala, então é difícil focar em qualquer coisa que não esteja gritando para mim, sabe? "

O centauro desviou o olhar da menina, se voltando novamente para o espaço. Lily soltou um muxoxo de frustração quando o silêncio voltou a reinar entre os dois... talvez ela devesse desistir e se resignar a voltar para a cama.

Ela estava prestes a começar a fazer o caminho de volta, quando o centauro bateu com o casco no chão. "Preste atenção. Olhe para o céu. "

Para Lily, o céu parecia muito com o pedaço de pergaminho quando ela derramava tinta sobre ele, mas quando o centauro bateu no chão mais uma vez e suspirou, ela decidiu ficar calada.

No céu escuro, uma explosão de cores surgiu. Verdes e vermelhos que a lembravam dos fogos de artifício que ela estava acostumada a ver nas partidas de Quidditch. Era lindo.

"O que é isso? " Ela perguntou, admirada. "É mágica? "

"É como os centauros enxergam o céu. " Ele disse, à guisa de uma explicação. " É uma bela nova estrela. " Para Lily, o homem parecia estar maravilhado pela beleza em frente de seus olhos... assim como ela mesmo estava.

A menina, ainda sem saber que era provavelmente a primeira bruxa a ver com os olhos de um centauro em séculos, não conseguia estar nada além de completamente admirada. As cores continuavam se movimentando no céu, assim como um balé sincronizado, mudando e se transformando em frente aos seus olhos... como em uma pintura.

Um toque em seu ombro quebrou o encanto, e ela encontrou o centauro a observando com cautela. "Ouvi coisas boas sobre você, jovem Potter. Coisas muito boas, de verdade. " Ele disse, e, por algum motivo, Lily se percebeu tremendo de frio quando, a apenas alguns segundos atrás, ela tinha estado bem aquecida.

"De verdade? " Ela se perguntou, e o homem sorriu.

"Sim. Os unicórnios parecem gostar muito de você. " Os olhos de Lily cresceram em surpresa, e ela deu de ombros.

"Mas eu não fiz nada demais... Quero dizer, eles são apenas muito gentis. " Ela suspirou, desviando o olhar do centauro para observar as folhagens verdes das árvores ao seu redor. "Eu... eu não sou tão boa quanto eles gostam de achar que eu sou."

"Ninguém é cem por cento bom... ou mau, jovem Potter. " Uma longa pausa. "Eu conheci seu pai. "

Lily corou e acenou em entendimento. "Meu pai é fantástico... um herói. Eu... eu nunca poderia ser como ele. "

"Nem deveria ser." O centauro desviou o olhar, observando a floresta em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Você gostaria de saber algo sobre o seu futuro, jovem Potter? "

Se ela soubesse o quão rara aquela oferta era, Lily talvez aceitasse – afinal, a curiosidade quase a fazia se contorcer - mas na inocência de seus dez anos de idade, a menina tentou conter seu sorriso de excitação. "Você sabe adivinhação? Eu sempre quis, mas meu pai... bem, ele não gosta muito de profecias. Nem mesmo das boas. Ele nunca quis explicar o motivo, mas..." ela franziu o cenho, erguendo os olhos para fitar o centauro com determinação. "Muito obrigada, é muito gentil do senhor oferecer, mas... Mas é melhor não. Obrigada. "

O centauro se curvou, dobrando as patas e curvando-se elegantemente. "Entretanto... você deveria saber... Não é culpa de ninguém. "

Lily piscou, surpresa. "Do que você está falando? "

"Olhe para o céu... as estrelas... elas estão sendo bem claras. As coisas estão mudando, jovem Potter, mas claramente isso não é sua falta. Isso é algo grande... algo não terminado..."

Decidida a entender o que o centauro estava falando, a pequena ruiva ergueu os olhos para o céu, mas ela apenas conseguia ver o belo e macio veludo negro de antes. O que quer que o centauro tivesse feito para que ela pudesse ver o nascimento da estrela durante aqueles preciosos minutos tinha, claramente, acabado. "Não consigo ver nada..."

"Então feche os olhos... e ouça… o grito do unicórnio. "

* * *

 **N/A:** Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, espero que tenham gostado!

Lembrando que _reviews_ são gotinhas de luz no universo!


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Olá a todos!

Como foram de primeira semana do ano? Tudo bem?

Bem, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fanfic! Tenho me sentido tão enferrujada pra escrever, tá sendo bom pra mim voltar a ter esse compromisso de escrever com frequência.

Enfim, espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.: De trens e repórteres**

A fumaça que saía do trem foi a primeira coisa que a pequena ruiva viu ao entrar na plataforma.

Embora essa não fosse a primeira vez que ela via o trem, Lily tinha quase certeza de que ele estava pelo menos três vezes maior do que das outras circunstâncias que ela estivera ali.

 _E não tinha mais gente também?_

De todos os tamanhos, usando uma multidão de cores - desde uniformes de Hogwarts a roupas muggles normais, como ela e seus irmãos estavam usando - com todos os tipos de corte de cabelo, vozes e posturas.

 _E tantos animais!_

Gatos, sapos, corujas, ratos e ela jurava que tinha visto uma salamandra ou duas; todos parecendo estar se acostumando com os barulhos da estação. Lily estava tão entretida que não percebeu que tinha sido encontrada pelo grupo de repórteres até que fosse tarde demais.

Os flashes de câmera pareciam vir de todo lugar, circulando ao seu redor. Enquanto ela erguia os braços para tentar proteger o rosto, Lily tentava discernir o que os repórteres estavam dizendo, mas as palavras e frases se perdiam em um turbilhão de confusão.

Tentava, inutilmente, encontrar sua família por entre as frestas do braço, mas não conseguia enxergá-los no meio de toda aquela multidão, que só parecia crescer. Lily sentiu suas bochechas ficarem mais e mais vermelhas a medida que o grupo aumentava por tentar descobrir quem estava visitando a estação.

 _Seria um membro das Esquisitonas? Seria alguém realmente famoso?_

Lily queria gritar que ela não era famosa, que não sabia como ser, mas sua voz não saía.

"Como é ser a filha mais nova do 'menino que sobreviveu'?"

"Seus irmãos parecem ter feito uma excelente impressão em Hogwarts, como é para você saber que tem tanta expectativa em seu nome?"

"Como é saber que você carrega o nome de sua avó, inegavelmente um dos mártires da primeira grande guerra bruxa?"

"Deixem a minha irmã em paz!" James bradou, puxando Lily para fora do caminho e na direção de Albus que a abraçou e a guiou em direção aos pais.

Estufando o peito, James encarou os repórteres."Nós iremos para Hogwarts. Nós faremos o nosso melhor. Obrigado."

Embora os repórteres claramente não estivessem satisfeitos, James deu as costas para eles e começou a andar na direção da família. Com o olhar preocupado, James observou a irmã. Lily não gostava de multidões, muito menos multidões que ficavam tirando fotos dela.

James, bem, ele já estava acostumado. Talvez por ser o primeiro filho, talvez por fazer parte do time de Quidditch da Gryffindor, ele sempre parecia se encontrar no centro do holofote, mas Lily e Albus odiavam receber tanta atenção.

Talvez, pensou James enquanto encarava os repórteres que insistiam em acompanhá-los com uma expressão pouco amigável, talvez fosse um pouco por isso que James se dava tão bem com o público.

Ele era o irmão mais velho e dessa forma, precisava cuidar de Albus e Lily. Se eles não gostavam dos repórteres, bem, então eles não precisavam falar com os repórteres.

Com um último olhar de preocupação para a irmã, James decidiu que os repórteres adorariam ouvir sobre os planos que ele tinha para a equipe de Quidditch da Gryffindor - não que ele tivesse muitos, mas, bem, ele sempre fora bom em improvisar.

Com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, Ginny assistiu o filho se afastar novamente do grupo, indo em direção aos repórteres que insistiam em tentar tirar fotos de Lily. Em poucos minutos, a atenção de todos estava focada em James - exatamente como ele queria.

James tinha a fama de ser o queridinho da mídia, e muitas pessoas não gostavam dele por estar sempre atraindo atenção para si. Apenas algumas poucas pessoas conseguiam entendê-lo, e ela se orgulhava de ser uma dessas pessoas.

Com a certeza de que seu filho mais velho estava bem, Ginny voltou sua atenção para a mais nova. Ela conseguia sentir o corpo de Lily tremer gentilmente por debaixo de seu braço.

"Está tudo bem, querida?" Lily ergueu os olhos e Ginny sorriu. Olhar para Lily era, constantemente, como voltar no tempo. Lily era a perfeita imagem de si mesma, aos onze anos de idade. "Você parece nervosa…"

Antes que Lily pudesse responder, sentiu braços levantá-la gentilmente do chão e a envolverem em um abraço. "É claro que está tudo bem, Ginny, Lily só está um pouquinho nervosa, certo?"

Ginny sorriu ao observar a afeição fácil que Harry oferecia a filha. Se Lily era sua perfeita imagem aos onze anos, sua personalidade era a cópia da de Harry na mesma idade. Ela não conseguiu conter o riso quando viu as bochechas da filha ficarem vermelhas e a menina se escondeu na ombro do pai.

"Me bota no chão, pai… tá todo mundo olhando!" murmurou, se contorcendo e fazendo Harry rir e se abaixar para colocá-la no chão.

"Você sabe que vai dar tudo certo né?" Harry perguntou, o olhar distraído deslizando pelo rosto de todas as pessoas na plataforma. "Você não vai estar sozinha em Hogwarts, independente da casa que você for… além disso, você terá Hagrid, professor Longbottom e professora McGonagall. Você se lembra de todos eles, certo?"

"Sim…" a menina murmurou, prestando muita atenção aos sapatos.

Harry James Potter se orgulhava de ser particularmente próximo de todos os seus filhos, mas ele sempre imaginava que sua conexão com Lily era algo diferente. Talvez isso fosse porque, como Ginny sempre dizia, eles fossem muito parecidos.

"O que houve, Lils?" Harry murmurou, afagando os cabelos da filha com afeição. "Foram os repórteres?"

Como a ruiva poderia explicar para o pai que, por meses, não conseguia dormir direito? Que gritos horríveis a perseguiam durante o sono e que, por vezes, preferia ler ou encarar o telhado ao invés de tentar dormir?

Como explicar que a única coisa que a tinha confortado era o conhecimento que os pais dormiam no quarto ao lado e que qualquer coisa ela podia ir até lá e pedir ajuda?

Como explicar que o excesso de movimento, de cores e de luzes, a tinham levado de volta para o meio de um pesadelo do qual não parecia conseguir acordar?

Ela já era muito grande para isso! Nessa idade, seu pai já vivia sozinho na casa de seus tios, e ela duvidava que ele corresse para eles por qualquer susto.

De fato, Lily tinha certeza que nessa idade seu pai já sabia lidar com repórteres como um profissional, também… Igual a James - que agora parecia estar posando para fotos com sua vassoura de Quidditch.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, Lily respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso, afirmando "Não é nada, pai, tá tudo bem."

Harry a encarou por alguns minutos a mais, antes de soltar um suspiro e afagar seus cabelos novamente. "Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? Afinal, Lily, não tem nada errado em pedir ajuda."

"Eu sei, pai." Lily sorriu e ergueu os braços para abraçar o pai. "Tá tudo bem."

Harry se questionou se esse sentimento de frustração era o mesmo que Dumbledore sentia todas as vezes em que ele repetia aquelas mesmas palavras, embora admitidamente com menos entusiasmo do que a ruiva a sua frente.

Ele sabia sobre as noites em claro - é claro que sabia, Lily era seu bebê e o seu trabalho no ministério o havia tornado infinitamente mais observador do que era… e Lily era o _seu_ bebê.

Harry gostava de pensar que amava todos os seus filhos igualmente, mas ele sabia que era mais próximo de Lily. Tudo começou quando Ginny e ele voltaram com o pequeno embrulhinho de lã do hospital.

Era apenas em seus braço que Lily dormia, apenas ele era capaz de acalmá-la - bem, ele e Teddy, mas Harry sempre preferia ignorar o que isso poderia significar.

Quando tinha seus dodóis, frustrações e decepções, era a ele que ela vinha procurar. Sua primeira palavra havia sido 'papa', enquanto Albus havia dito 'mama' e James havia dito 'tio Geor".

Era difícil para ele observar sua pequena tendo dificuldades e tentando resolvê-las sozinha, sem pedir ajuda. Era como se Lily estivesse se afastando rumo a um mundo onde ele não podia alcançar e isso o deixava aterrorizado.

Como se pudesse ler a mente de seu marido - e por vezes, Harry tinha quase certeza de que ela podia - Ginny colocou a mão em seu ombro e o pressionou com gentileza. "Querido, ela sabe que pode contar conosco. Se precisar, Lily pedirá ajuda… temos que confiar nela."

Assistindo sua filha correr na frente ao encontro do ruivo que era seu primo e melhor amigo, Harry deu um suspiro, encontrando os olhos igualmente perturbados de Hermione.

A morena veio em sua direção. "Eles são muito novos para Hogwarts, não são?" murmurou, enquanto Rony revirava os olhos.

"Eles tem a mesma idade que nós tínhamos quando fomos pela primeira vez, Mione." o rapaz respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso para a irmã e o cunhado. "Ela está surtando desde ontem." ofereceu a guisa de uma explicação.

Assistindo os irmãos conversarem animadamente entre si, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares. A morena suspirou, "É tão difícil. A casa vai ficar muito silenciosa." Murmurou e Harry sorriu para a amiga.

"Não era você que ficava sempre falando que estava ansiosa pelo dia que os dois fossem pra Hogwarts, para você poder voltar a se focar em seu trabalho?"

"Mas agora eu me acostumei a trabalhar com o barulho!" Hermione resmungou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Seu olhar se desviou e encontrou Hugo e Lily conversando animadamente. "Espero que pelo menos os dois fiquem na mesma casa…"

Harry concordou. "Partiria o coração de Lily, se ficassem em casas diferentes."

"De Hugo também." Hermione suspirou. "Eles vão ficar bem, não vão? Só consigo pensar em todas as coisas que aconteceram com a gente quando fomos para Hogwarts, e…"

Harry sorriu. "Bem, nós não somos exatamente exemplos do que acontece normalmente em Hogwarts, somos? Eles vão ficar bem… além disso, metade da escola é parente deles."

Hermione riu. "Sim, eu me esqueço desse detalhe. Os Weasley vão tomar conta deles, não vão?"

"Claro que sim." Harry concordou, observando a filha e desejando que pudesse acalmar seu próprio coração com tanta facilidade quanto acalmara o de sua amiga.

O trem apitou e Harry checou o relógio. Era a hora.

"Lily! Está na hora!" Ele chamou, e assistiu enquanto ela e Hugo correram para se aproximar deles.

Albus já estava conversando com outras crianças, provavelmente de seu ano, e acenou para ele quando viu que ele estava olhando. Harry sorriu e acenou de volta, seus olhos continuando a procurar James.

Para sua surpresa, o rapaz estava se aproximando deles. "Vim buscar a Lily," explicou, e sorriu para o pai. "Pode deixar que eu vou tomar conta dela direitinho." e estufou o peito.

Rindo, Ginny abraçou o filho. "Obrigada, querido."

James deu de ombros. "Ela é minha _irmã_." disse, como se fosse óbvio. E lançando um olhar para a irmã. "Vem Lily, vamos. Hugo pode se sentar com a gente também."

Os dois começaram a seguir James, este puxando a sua mala e a mala de Lily. Eles estavam quase no trem quando a ruivinha olhou para trás, e correu na direção de Harry.

Surpreso, Harry se abaixou e abriu os braços para a filha. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Lils." Harry murmurou no cabelo da filha. Concordando, ele viu a menina respirar fundo e assentir, antes de sair correndo de volta na direção do irmão. Os olhos de James pareciam desconfiado quando encontraram os de Lily, mas ela forçou um sorriso e se forçou a soar animada enquanto conversava com os dois.

Em alguns minutos, Lily estava sentada na cabine com seu irmão e Hugo, acenando para os pais da janela. Ver o trem se afastando na distância partiu o coração de Harry.

Sempre partia, Harry reconhecia que não gostava de ficar longe dos filhos - gostava de todos perto onde ele podia colocá-los debaixo de sua asa e verificar constantemente que estavam bem. Era Ginny que o forçava a respirar fundo e ser razoável.

E foi Ginny que se inclinou e o envolveu em seus braços. "Está tudo bem, Harry. Lily ficará bem."

Ele sabia que ela estava certa. Tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem e que todos teriam um ano maravilhoso em Hogwarts.

Mas então, porque ele não conseguia evitar de pensar que acabara de enviar sua filha para um terrível perigo?

* * *

 **N/A:**

Obrigada a todos por lerem!

Review?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 : De Conversas e Medos**

Lily não sabia bem como as viagens do Expresso costumavam ocorrer, mas para ela a viagem estava sendo bem comum.

Ela não sabia dizer o motivo pelo qual isso a incomodava tanto. Talvez fosse porque, quando ela ouvia as viagens sendo narradas por sua prima Victoire, ou até mesmo por Teddy, as viagens eram cheias de acontecimentos, aventuras e emoções.

Até mesmo seus pais, quando decidiam comentar alguma coisa de suas viagens, elas sempre pareciam divertidas.

Hoje, porém, a viagem para Lily se resumia em sentar-se ao lado de Hugo, desembrulhando e comendo sapos de chocolate que James, Fred e Louis haviam comprado para eles a fim de ganhar seu silêncio para que eles pudessem planejar as peças que eles estavam programando fazer em Hogwarts.

Nem Lily, nem Hugo se interessavam muito nisso - estavam mais preocupados com a seleção - então preferiram comer os doces e trocar as diferentes histórias que haviam ouvido dos diferentes membros de família. Como saber o que era real?

Já deviam ter se passado umas quatro horas quando Lily percebeu que Hugo estava lutando contra o sono, e então decidiu deixar o primo dormir. Pegando um livro que havia sido presente de aniversário de tia Hermione, um fino volume intitulado "Hogwarts: uma história", Lily fingiu interesse enquanto assistia Hugo adormecendo por cima do livro.

Uma vez que teve certeza de que o primo dormia, decidiu que olhar a paisagem talvez fosse uma ideia melhor. Por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia se focar o suficiente para ler o livro. Acompanhando o caminho conforme ele ia mudando, ela nem percebeu o tempo passar até sentir o irmão tocá-la no ombro.

"Está na hora de colocar o uniforme, Lils. Você quer trocar aqui, ou prefere ir no banheiro? A gente pode ir esperar lá fora enquanto você se troca, se quiser."

Lily concordou, um sorriso distraído se formando em seus lábios. "Tudo bem, Jamie."

Os olhos de James se estreitaram, mas o rapaz fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e gentilmente expulsou os outros da cabine. Lily se trocou e saiu para que os meninos pudessem entrar e fazer o mesmo, mas muito para sua surpresa, apenas James estava em frente da porta, aguardando por ela.

"Ué, onde estão os outros?" Lily murmurou, mas James meneou a cabeça negativamente e afagou os cabelos da irmã com afeição.

"Eles foram no banheiro… me dá um minuto e entra, tá, Lils?"

"Claro." ela sorriu, se resignando a observar o movimento no corredor do trem. Haviam pessoas andando de um lado por outro, alguns estavam comendo e outros haviam montado um espaço improvisado para se jogar Snap Explosivo.

Lily estava assistindo ao que parecia uma discussão de casal quando a porta atrás dela se abriu e James colocou a cabeça para fora da cabine. "O que está fazendo aí fora ainda, Lils? Eu te pedi um minuto, mas já se passaram quase dez!" o rapaz parecia preocupado, e Lily sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes ao perceber que havia se distraído tanto observando o movimento do trem que esquecera de retornar para a cabine como o irmão havia pedido.

Com um suspiro e uma desculpa murmurada, Lily abaixou a cabeça e passou por James, entrando na cabine e se dirigindo para o assento próximo a janela sem nem mesmo olhar para o irmão.

James fechou a porta da cabine e decidiu por se sentar ao lado da irmã, tocando seu ombro gentilmente em uma tentativa de conseguir sua atenção. "Então, Lils," começou, enquanto tentava se lembrar de sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando tudo era meio novo e assustador. O que poderia dizer para a irmã para deixá-la mais tranquila? "Hogwarts é bem legal, sabe? E a seleção é legal também. Não dói nem nada."

Lily se forçou a sorrir para o irmão. Como explicar que não era exatamente isso que a estava preocupando? "Eu sei, Jamie."

James fechou o rosto, torcendo o nariz e apertando ainda mais os olhos. "Lils, você está me chamando de Jamie."

Lily revirou os olhos. "E daí? É o seu apelido, não é?"

"Sim, mas você nunca usa." James meneou a cabeça, um sorriso em seus lábios. "Na verdade, você só usa quando está com problemas. Ou quando teve pesadelo… Ou quando está triste."

"Hm, ás vezes eu mudei de ideia… Quero dizer, você é meu irmão, é normal eu me referir a você de forma afetuosa."

A expressão de James dizia claramente que Lily não o convenceu, mas que ele tinha decidido deixar rolar. Não queria pressionar a irmã demais, pelo menos não em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts. Ainda se lembrava bem da conversa que tivera com o seu pai no dia anterior…

Balançando a cabeça com força para afastar a lembrança, James decidiu que compartilhar lembranças divertidas de Hogwarts poderia ser a melhor forma de acalmá-la.

"Você sabe, papai diz que todas as casas de Hogwarts são boas, mas eu te digo, sem dúvida nenhuma, que a melhor é a Gryffindor! E eu vou te explicar por que: no meu primeiro dia de aula de Hogwarts eu, como a grande maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts, me perdi. Bem, não era a minha intenção me perder - embora fosse aula de poções e eu realmente odeio essa matéria - mas mesmo assim, eu me perdi, de verdade. A ideia parecia fácil o bastante no papel - é só ir para as masmorras e seguir para a sala de poções, mas, cara, você tem noção do quão grande as masmorras são?"

Lily meneou a cabeça e chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas imediatamente James a interrompeu, prosseguindo a história. "Bem, eu também não tinha. A última coisa que eu queria era levar uma detenção logo na primeira semana por um motivo tão besta – se eu fosse levar uma detenção, pelo menos que eu merecesse! Enfim, acabou que eu desisti de ir para a aula de poções e… e o que que eu estava falando mesmo?"

Lily riu, acostumada com o irmão. "Sobre por que a Gryffindor era melhor."

Os olhos se esbugalharam. "Ah sim! Sim, sim. Bom, como eu dizia, eu desisti de ir para a aula de poções e tentei ir para a próxima aula - com o tempo da aula de poções, eu com certeza ia encontrar o caminho, certo?" James fez uma careta, suspirando. "Mas enfim, eu estava prestes a perder a segunda aula - que era de feitiços - quando, por sorte, encontrei o fantasma do Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Aparentemente, ele e o papai eram grandes amigos, sabia?"

"Sério?" ela sabia que sua voz saíra um pouco esganiçada, como as vezes acontecia quando ela tinha sido genuinamente pega de surpresa. "Papai nunca falou sobre isso."

"É bem, tem um _monte_ de coisas que o papai nunca falou para a gente. Se prepare para História da Magia, é tudo o que tenho a dizer," James revirou os olhos e limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. "De qualquer modo, Lils, o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça - que prefere ser chamado de Sir Nicholas, mas enfim - ele é bem legal. Disse que eu parecia bastante com o papai - que ele também havia se perdido bastante em suas primeiras semanas de Hogwarts - e que eu me adaptaria bem rápido. Ele me levou para as aulas até eu memorizar os locais e tudo mais, foi bem legal – agora, bem, ele não gosta muito do Albus. Acho que é porque ele foi para a Slytherin… enfim, aí você consegue entender o motivo pelo qual ser da Gryffindor é a melhor escolha!"

Lily sorriu para o irmão. "E você pode dizer que tem um amigo fantasma."

"É, eu sei. Não é o máximo?" Os olhos de James brilhavam com empolgação, antes dele respirar fundo e balançar a cabeça, visivelmente tentando se conter.

"Sim, eu acho que é bem legal." ela sorriu e desviou o olhar novamente para fora. "Você acha que o trem está parando?"

James franziu a testa e se aproximou da janela, se inclinando para observar o melhor possível. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. "Oh, já estamos chegando. Se prepare para o passeio de barco, eu acho que é uma das coisas mais legais do primeiro ano."

Lily seguiu o irmão para fora da cabine e através do corredor, olhando ao redor e procurando por rostos conhecidos com alguma ansiedade.

James havia se afastado, se unindo a um grupo de rapazes aos quais Lily não conhecia - deviam ser amigos da escola, pensou, enquanto seguia a voz rouca que chamava pelos "Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui!"

Reconheceu Hagrid sem muita dificuldade, afinal, o meio gigante estivera presente em todos os seus aniversários - e os aniversários de seus irmãos também.

Ele também a reconheceu, sorrindo com afeto e acenando para que ela se aproximasse. "Olha só, a pequena Potter!" ele sorriu e deu uns tapinhas de leve em seu ombro.

Embora ele fosse visivelmente cuidadoso, Lily ainda teve de cuidar para não cair no chão. Lily não acreditava que o meio gigante tivesse muita noção de sua força, mas nunca teve coragem para avisá-lo.

"Olá tio Hagrid, é bom vê-lo de novo!" ela sorriu, olhando ao redor para o grupo de crianças que parecia continuar crescendo.

Hagrid sorriu e se voltou para os outros. "Estão todos aqui? Todos os alunos do primeiro ano?" Quando ninguém mais se pronunciou, Hagrid fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e se virou em direção ao lago.

"Quatro alunos por barco!" ele gritou e pegou um barquinho para si. Lily estava assistindo Hagrid se acomodar quando um toque em seu braço a fez despertar de seus devaneios.

"Ei Lils… Vamos?" Era Hugo, um sorriso em seus lábios.

Hugo a guiou para um barquinho que já era ocupado por mais duas outras pessoas, as quais Lily reconheceu imediatamente.

"Lucy! Roxy! Eu esqueci que era o primeiro ano de vocês também!" Gritou, imediatamente se sentindo sem graça. Poxa, devia ter procurado pelas primas, o que elas pensariam dela?

Lucy Weasley era provavelmente a mais alta entre todos eles, com seu longo cabelo negro e seus olhos azuis que eram do mesmo tom dos de seu tio Ron.

Provavelmente era um gene que corria na família, uma vez que os olhos de Roxy eram exatamente da mesma cor; mas o que Lily sempre admirara na prima eram os cabelos negros cacheados que sempre tentara copiar, mas sem sucesso.

Roxanne sorriu para sua prima. "Sim, eu sei! Hugo nos disse que você viajou com o seu irmão, sorte a sua! Fred desapareceu com James e seus amigos tão logo ele conseguiu sair da visão de papai."

Lucy suspirou, "Molly me deu um abraço e me disse que eu devia tentar virar uma Ravenclaw. Aí ela desapareceu." deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar. "Mas correu tudo bem mesmo assim. Pelos menos Louis sentou conosco e nos contou tudo sobre a cerimônia de seleção… embora eu esteja _quase_ certa de que tudo o que ele disse era uma mentira.

Relaxando ao perceber que as primas, aparentemente, não estavam ofendidas, Lily começou a olhar ao redor e ao assistir os outros alunos tentando se equilibrar em seus barcos. Aqueles seriam seus colegas de aula, seus amigos... Até o final de seus sete anos em Hogwarts, ela os conheceria bem - ou pelo menos saberia seus nomes.

Será que faria amigos ali? Teria grandes aventuras, como seus pais e tios?

"Bem, eu imagino que nós vamos descobrir isso mais cedo ou mais tarde." Lily deu um pulo e olhou para Hugo, surpresa com sua colocação estranhamente pertinente e percebeu que ele estava encarando o belo, ainda que de certa forma assustador, castelo que emergia das águas.

Voltando o olhar para o castelo, sentindo seu corpo se encher de esperanças e desejos para o futuro, Lily quase conseguia não ouvir os gritos vindo da floresta ao lado.

 _Quase._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá a todos!_

 _Espero que estejam gostando da fic até o momento... Adoraria ouvir de vocês!_

 _Enfim, as aulas irão começar no próximo capítulo, algum palpite sobre todas as encrencas que Lily vai se meter lá? HAHAHA_

 _Até a próxima segunda, amigos!_

 _IceBlueQuill_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 - De seleções e cartas**

Lily achava que nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas olhando para ela de uma só vez.

Bem, não era só para ela. Tinham todos os outros alunos do primeiro ano também, mas mesmo pensando dessa forma aquela sensação desconfortável não parecia passar. O momento em que professor Flitwick chamou-a pelo nome, ela sentiu-se congelar.

Não só porque ela ficou nervosa, mas porque parecia que o salão inteiro pareceu segurar a respiração e se inclinar para frente. Todos queriam saber que casa receberia a última Potter.

Ela se encaminhou lentamente para o banquinho e se sentou, sem saber muito bem pelo que torcer. James havia dito que deveria esperar pela Gryffindor, Albus havia alertado sobre os benefícios da Slytherin, Molly e Rose não paravam de exaltar o amor pela Ravenclaw e Teddy sempre dizia que Hufflepuff era subestimada, mas que era na verdade a melhor opção de todas.

Querendo agradar a todo mundo, Lily decidiu simplesmente que ficaria feliz com o que quer que viesse. Então fechou os olhos e limpou sua mente.

O chapéu seletor parecia surpreso. _"Mas é claro que eu deveria esperar isso da jovem Potter."_ sorriu-se, bem, tanto quanto um chapéu poderia sorrir. " _Então, é claro que você só poderia ser…"_

Lily não conseguiu ouvir, tamanho fora o barulho que sucedeu sua seleção. Ela sentiu o professor Flitwick retirando o chapéu de sua cabeça, um sorriso triste em seu rosto.

Saindo do banquinho, Lily olhou confusa, tentando descobrir para qual mesa ela deveria ir. Foi quando ela viu James - ele tinha realmente subido em cima da mesa? - pulando e batendo palmas que ela entendeu que havia sido selecionada para a Gryffindor.

Lançando um pedido de desculpas através de seus olhos para Albus, que apenas sorriu e acenou para ela afetuosamente, Lily se encaminhou e sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

Na mesa da Gryffindor, foi recebida com muito carinho por Fred e Louis, que pareciam orgulhosos dela. Quando Hugo, Lucy e, por último, Roxanne se juntaram a eles na mesa, mais barulho podia ser ouvido da mesa.

Em fato, os professores não conseguiam esconder o sorriso. A Gryffindor não havia celebrado tanto desde que eles ganharam a taça das casas a alguns anos atrás.

Era impossível não se deixar contagiar por aquela euforia que parecia estar percorrendo todos os membros da casa e, quando os monitores vieram mais tarde para levá-los para o dormitório, foi difícil focar para memorizar o caminho.

O dormitório feminino era composto por cinco camas, separadas por dosséis vermelhos. Lily imaginou se estaria dormindo na mesma cama que sua mãe dormira quando fora para Hogwarts, or talvez sua tia Hermione. A sensação de estar tão próxima aos membros de sua família trazia paz a seu coração.

Se voltou para conhecer os membros do seu dormitório. Conhecia Lucy e Molly, mas além delas duas outras meninas haviam sido selecionadas para a Gryffindor.

"Eu sou Kia, " a mais alta se apresentou, um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. "Não conhecia nada de magia antes de entrar aqui… como vocês acham isso tudo tão… normal?"

"Meu nome é Stephanie." Lily reparou que essa menina tinha os cabelos cacheados e os olhos negros, um sorriso simpático em seu rosto. Ela dava a impressão de alguém com o qual poderia-se compartilhar qualquer problema. "Sou meio a meio. Minha mãe era bruxa, meu pai não era. Eu sou a mais nova de seis, todos tinham certeza de que a magia tinha pulado a minha geração - meus irmãos ficaram tão furiosos que eles não eram bruxos!" Stephanie parecia ter achado tudo isso imensamente hilário.

"Sou Lily, e essas são Lucy e Roxanne. Nós somos primas." Ela disse e assistiu a compreensão aparecer no rosto das duas meninas.

"Ah, então é por isso que vocês agem como se já se conhecessem a eras!" Kia fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, como se estivesse conversando consigo mesma.

"Deve ser muito legal já vir para Hogwarts tendo amigos…" Stephanie murmurou, e Lily teve a impressão de que a menina tinha medo de não fazer amizades em Hogwarts.

Isso era um medo que Lily por si só nunca havia experienciado - ela sempre soube que teria James, Albus e todos os primos e primas por perto quando estivesse em Hogwarts, e não haveria como eles a ignorarem sem levar broncas dos pais.

Será que seus pais passaram por isso? Será que eles tiveram medo de não se sentirem aceitos pelos colegas de Hogwarts?

Ela não imaginava que sua mãe tivesse passado por essa experiência - afinal de contas, ela tinha todos os irmãos e ela já conhecia o seu pai e sua tia Hermione quando entrou em Hogwarts.

Mas seu pai não conhecia ninguém…

Com um sorriso determinado, Lily deu um pulo e abraçou as duas meninas, fazendo com que elas caíssem no chão. Em meio a gargalhadas, Lily prometeu a si mesma que faria com que ambas as recém-chegadas fossem suas amigas.

Elas nunca se sentiriam sozinhas.

Elas conversaram até Lucy lembrá-las de que teriam aulas no dia seguinte, e que deveriam dormir.

Com um suspiro, Lily sabia que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Era como se no momento em que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, um milhão de pensamentos corressem por sua mente.

Levantou-se da cama e se encaminhou até a janela. Observou o céu escuro e cheio de estrelas e fechou os olhos.

 _Os gritos. Eles estavam tão altos…_

Abriu os olhos de súbito. Ela se virou e deu as costas para a janela, encostando a mão com força no peito. "Por que… _por que_ eles não param?"

Lily sabia que ninguém mais ouvia e não tinha encontrado nenhuma menção disso em nenhum dos livros que ela tinha conseguido ler quando ficava um tempo na casa de tia Hermione ou na casa de tia Luna.

Sabendo que provavelmente seria mais fácil pesquisar coisas agora que tinha a biblioteca de Hogwarts a sua disposição, Lily se convenceu de que poderia pesquisar as coisas mais a fundo amanhã.

Respirando fundo, Lily se virou e estava retornando para a cama quando viu uma linda coruja branca entrando pela janela e pousando em sua cama, antes de encará-la com uma quieta dignidade - como se estivesse ofendida que tinha que se sujeitar a pousar em uma cama - e esperar por sua atenção.

"Olá Bubbles. Tudo bem? Fez uma viagem longa?"

A coruja estendeu uma pata e ficou parada, pacientemente aguardando que a ruiva retirasse a carta.

"Eu tenho certeza de que eu tenho alguma comida de coruja aqui em algum lugar…" Lily murmurou, se sentando no chão para começar a remexer nas coisas de seu malão. Tinha acabado de achar o potinho com ração que sua mãe havia mandado - para exatamente essas razões - quando suas vasilhas de poções se desprenderam e saíram rolando pelo quarto. "Não!" ela gemeu, olhando ao redor em pânico quando percebeu o quão alto ela havia falado. "Volta aqui!" ela murmurou, correndo atrás dos potinhos.

A coruja bateu as asas e, como se já estivesse acostumada com a ruiva, se acomodou na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos para dormir. Havia sido uma grande viagem, de certo, e ela estava muito cansada.

Quando Lily finalmente conseguiu organizar suas coisas e separar um pouquinho de comida e água para a coruja, Bubbles já estava dormindo a um bom tempo. Desanimada, Lily finalmente se lembrou da carta que ainda estava amarrada em sua pata.

Já se preparando para a resposta mal humorada da coruja, Lily esticou as mãos e gentilmente tentou retirar a carta de seu pé. Acordando de súbito, Bubbles imediatamente a bicou na mão, antes de parar e aguardar que Lily tirasse a carta.

Com a carta em uma mão e uma ferida aberta na outra, Lily procurou por um pedaço de pergaminho com o qual pudesse estancar o sangue. Abrindo a carta e a esticando na cama, Lily pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco e pressionou na ferida enquanto tentava ler a carta sem segurar o papel.

 _Querida Lily,_

 _Como foi seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts?_

 _Ah, bem, acho que deveria dizer 'como foi sua viagem no Expresso'? Hahaha. Mas enfim, você entendeu._

 _Desculpa não ter ido me despedir de vocês hoje… O Ministério tem andado meio ocupado e com tanta gente saindo em um dia só, novatos como eu não tem muita chance._

 _Estou aqui com os dedos cruzados torcendo para que você seja mais uma Hufflepuff! Essa família precisa de mais amarelo e preto por aqui. Estou cansado de ser o único Hufflepuff por aqui, preciso que você entre no time para mostrarmos para esses leões, cobras e águias que os texugos é que mandam!_

 _Ah, mas tudo bem se você entrou em uma das outras casas, sabe? Quer dizer, não vou te deserdar ou nada do tipo. Você pode - deve - me escrever do mesmo jeito! Quero saber como estão as coisas por aí e você sabe que James e Albus não são muito de escrever._

 _Sabe, acho que ainda não caiu a ficha que você já é grande o bastante para ir para Hogwarts. Hoje mais cedo, eu estava terminando meus relatórios para entregar ao tio Harry e planejando o que eu faria para te animar hoje - lembra como você sempre ficava para baixo quando James e Albus iam para Hogwarts e você tinha que ficar em casa? Então. Eu já tinha comprado alguns materiais novos de colorir para levar para você quando me dei conta de que esse ano você não estaria ali. Estranho né?_

 _Então decidi escrever para você, pensei que essa podia ser uma nova tradição nossa, sei lá. Só queria que você soubesse que estou feliz por você, ainda que esteja sentindo sua falta - Você sabe como Vickie fica quando eu tento colorir em casa, né? - Queria também que você soubesse que esses anos em Hogwarts serão anos que você nunca vai esquecer, e que eu quero que você se divirta muito._

 _Só não se esqueça de me contar tudo depois, lembre-se do velho Teddy aqui, tá bom?_

 _E quando eu digo tudo, eu quero dizer tudo, Lils. Inclusive se tem alguma coisa boba ter perturbando, tá?_

 _Com muito carinho,_

 _Teddy Lupin._

Lily abriu um grande sorriso, como será que Teddy sempre sabia quando ela estava triste ou aborrecida com algo? Embora ela tinha certeza de que seu pai tivesse alguma desconfiança sobre algo a estar perturbando durante os últimos meses, foi Teddy que veio questioná-la.

Tinha sido extremamente difícil dissuadí-lo de continuar investigando - Lily tinha a nítida impressão de que não tinha conseguido fazer, inclusive. Ele provavelmente só estava dando um pouco de tempo para que ela pudesse pedir ajuda por si só - era o tipo de atitude que Teddy teria.

Seu pai, Harry, costumava sempre a compará-lo com Remus Lupin. Ele dizia, com um largo sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, que Teddy tinha o mesmo temperamento do pai e que não o surpreenderia se ele acabasse virando professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

É claro, Teddy acabou decidindo trabalhar no Ministério. Por enquanto, era apenas um auxiliar júnior no setor dos Aurores, mas ele tinha intenção de trabalhar na regulamentação das leis de lobisomens. Ele queria tornar a vida mais simples e justa para os lobisomens que eram como seu pai e não tinham vontade de machucar a ninguém.

Checando sua mão, Lily soltou um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que o sangue havia estancado. Já que ela ainda não conhecia nenhum feitiço de cura, ela decidiu deixar a ferida do jeito que estava e ir procurar a Madame Pomfrey no dia seguinte.

Puxando um pergaminho em branco, ela pegou uma pena e abriu seu potinho de tinta.

 _Olá Teddy,_

 _Tudo bem por aqui. A viagem foi bem tranquila e, se você consegue acreditar, James e eu viajamos juntos e nem brigamos nem nada. Ele foi até bem legal comigo… será que ele estava nervoso no seu primeiro dia? Não sei._

 _Acabou que eu entrei na Gryffindor - eu acho que você vai ter que continuar defendendo a honra dos texugos sozinho. Sinto muito por isso._

 _Minhas colegas de quarto parecem legais - acho que vamos ser amigas. Bem, você já sabe que Lucy, Roxy e eu somos amigas, mas quero dizer as outras duas meninas._

 _Em todo caso, estou ansiosa para as aulas… Alguma dica? Eu acho que os professores devem ser todos os mesmos do seu tempo em Hogwarts._

 _Querendo imensamente saber o que você comprou para colorir,_

 _Lils._

Lily prendeu a carta na patinha da coruja e deixou a janela aberta para que ela pudesse sair. Cansada, Bubbles permaneceu aonde ela estava, parecendo não querer se aventurar em maiores vôos essa noite.

Assistindo a corujar adormecer, Lily se acomodou na cama e desejou que o sono pudesse vir para ela de forma tão fácil quanto viera para Bubbles.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos!

Bem, eu sei que tinha dito que veríamos Lily nas aulas hoje, mas o capítulo estava meio grande então vai ficar para semana que vem…

Espero que não se importem muito e que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje!

Ah, e eu devia provavelmente avisar que sou muito MUITO fã do ship Teddy/Lily. Não tenho intenção de escrever cenas românticas entre eles por enquanto - afinal, a Lily tem apenas onze anos! Como essa fic se passa durante o primeiro ano dela, não haverá muito romance pra ela. Só quis avisar por desencargo de consciência! Na minha mente, eles eventualmente terminam juntos, mas isso só acontecerá quando a Lily ficar mais velha - então não nessa fic.

Beijinhos e não se esqueçam de deixar aquele reviewzinho amigo.

Ice


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 : Música ou Feitiço?**

Quando Lily se deu conta, o dia já tinha amanhecido.

Seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts começou com uma baita tempestade. O som de trovões ressoando através das paredes de pedra do castelo a lembravam de uma marcha de guerra e não contribuíam muito para seu estado de espírito.

Tentando se manter acordada, Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos tentando ajeitá-los um pouco antes de entrar na sala. Por algum motivo, seus cabelos insistiam em armar toda vez que tinha chuva, e nada que ela fazia parecia ser efetivo para dominar os fios.

"Aqui, Lily." Stephanie oferecia um prendedor de cabelo ao mesmo tempo que tentava espiar o que estava acontecendo dentro da sala.

"Obrigada," sorriu, antes de pegar o prendedor e amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. "devemos entrar?"

"Acho que sim," Kia murmurou, olhando ao redor delas para ver se mais alguém estava vindo. "Será que somos as últimas? Mas ainda não deu a hora da aula, deu?"

"Não, não deu." Lucy murmurou, checando seu horário com atenção. "Estamos na sala certa também."

"É, parece que só algumas pessoas chegaram…" Stephanie adicionou e Lily se inclinou ao lado dela para ver dentro da sala também.

"Ah, olha, o Hugo chegou!" ela sorriu ao reconhecer o primo. Bem, na verdade, ela _só_ conhecia o primo. "Vamos sentar com ele!" pediu, logo entrando na sala e se dirigindo na direção de Hugo, que estava sentado logo na primeira fileira.

"Hugo! Bom dia!" sorriu, colocando os livros na mesa a sua frente e se virando para o primo. "Não te vi hoje no café da manhã."

Ela e as meninas da Gryffindor haviam descido para o café juntas, o que acabou sendo uma grande vantagem já que Kia parecia ter um mapa de Hogwarts dentro de sua cabeça. Graças a ela, as meninas não haviam se perdido nem mesmo uma vez até o momento.

"Oi Lils." Hugo murmurou, mas parecia distraído, o olhar perdido ao longe. Cutucando o primo no ombro, a ruiva esperou que ele olhasse para ela e sorriu.

"Ei, Hugo. Deixa eu te apresentar a Kia e a Stephanie, elas são nossas amigas. Meninas, esse é nosso primo, Hugo."

"Uau, Lils, o quão grande é a família de vocês?" Kia parecia chocada, enquanto Stephanie olhava de Lily para Hugo repetidamente.

"Vocês dois são muito parecidos!"

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Lily viu Hugo sorrir. "É, nós somos mesmo. As pessoas vivem achando que nós somos irmãos." com um suspiro, Hugo se virou para Lily. "E quanto ao tamanho da nossa família, Lily, você preparou as tabelas e os fluxogramas?"

Arrancando uma risada das primas, Hugo pareceu finalmente relaxar e estava se preparando para dizer mais alguma coisa quando um homem muito baixinho entrou na sala e se dirigiu para o pódio.

Lily o reconheceu como sendo o professor Flitwick, ou pelo menos era esse o nome pelo qual ele havia se apresentando no dia anterior, quanto estava entregando o chapéu seletor para eles. Quando o professor Flitwick conseguiu subir em seu pódio, pareceu se desequilibrar por um momento, arrancando risadinhas de alguns alunos.

Não parecendo perceber, ou pelo menos não parecendo se importar, ele ajeitou as roupas, respirou fundo e organizou alguns papéis e livros que estavam em cima da mesa.

Quando terminou, ele respirou fundo novamente e correu os olhos por toda a sala. Seus olhos pareciam encontrar paz ali, como se a coisa que lhe desse mais prazer no mundo fosse aquele exato momento: o instante em que se encontrava em uma sala cheia de crianças atentas ao que ele podia ensinar. Lily imaginou que ela também conseguia sentir isso, a vibração de ansiedade e curiosidade que parecia ser quase sólida dentro da sala.

Flitwick sorriu.

"Sejam todos bem vindos a Hogwarts." cumprimentou, sua voz soando mais esganiçada do que Lily se lembrava dela ser no dia anterior. "Sejam bem vindos também, a sua aula de feitiços. Esse ano, nós iremos ver alguns fundamentos sobre feitiços, assim como também alguns feitiços básicos. Agora, é importante que vocês saibam que embora eu seja a favor de que vocês pratiquem bastante todos os feitiços que nós faremos aqui, eu sou completamente contra a vocês praticarem os feitiços uns nos outros salvo raras exceções e nunca fora de sala de aula. Assim sendo, existirão punições severas caso isso aconteça."

Enquanto Flitwick dissertava sobre o que eles teriam a esperar em Feitiços durante aquele ano, Lily sentiu-se sendo atraída por algo. Era como se alguém estivesse cantando uma música, uma música extremamente linda, a distância. Lily conseguia ouvir, mas com todo o barulho da chuva, dos trovões e de Flitwick falando, a música ficava distorcida e distante.

Sentiu um cotovelo em seu estômago, e um olhar ao lado a fez perceber que todos haviam pego pergaminhos e estavam escrevendo alguma coisa. Com um sorriso agradecido ao primo, Lily imediatamente imitou os outros alunos, mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma ideia do que exatamente ela devia estar copiando.

Dando uma olhada para o pergaminho de Hugo, Lily começou a copiar o que o primo estava escrevendo até que a música foi ficando mais e mais distante e ela finalmente conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente na voz de Flitwick para fazer suas próprias anotações.

Sua primeira aula terminou sem que eles fizessem alguma mágica, mas isso não parecia diminuir o entusiasmo dos alunos. Os burburinhos excitados continuaram mesmo depois deles deixarem a sala, e mesmo se sentindo meio entorpecida, Lily conseguia ver alguns alunos fazendo movimentos aleatórios com a varinha.

Os seis Gryffindors estavam caminhando juntos para a próxima aula, comentando sobre as aulas e se lamentando pelo dever de casa, mas suas vozes foram ficando cada vez mais distantes para Lily.

Era como se ela não estivesse ali. A música sedutora estava de volta, e seus acordes eram tão relaxantes que ela sentia como se estivesse sendo colocada para dormir.

Tão perdida em pensamentos estava, de fato, que chegou a tropeçar em seus próprios pés. Preocupado com a prima, Hugo envolveu os ombros de Lily com seu braço e se voltou para as outras meninas. "Acho que Lily não está bem. Vou com ela na Ala Hospitalar."

Se as meninas concordaram ou discordaram, Lily não saberia dizer pois que sentia como se estivesse fora do ar - exatamente como a rádio de sua avó algumas vezes. Lily estava tentada a bater a cabeça - gentilmente, é claro - em algum lugar para ver se saía todo aquele som similar a estática de sua cabeça, já que nada mais parecia funcionar.

Enquanto isso, as meninas seguiam para a próxima aula do dia - que seria de transfiguração. Tão perdida que estava, Lily nem mesmo conseguia encontrar em si tristeza por perder essa aula - algo que ela sempre quisera estudar já que Teddy falava tão bem das aulas. Ele adorava transfiguração.

O pensamento em Teddy deu a Lily estabilidade o suficiente para perceber que ela e Hugo estavam sozinhos agora, provavelmente caminhando rumo a Ala Hospitalar.

Ou, bem, pelo menos pareciam estar tentando ir para lá. A verdade era que Hugo não sabia onde a Ala ficava, e que Lily ainda estava muito fora de si para reconhecer qualquer uma das imagens que estavam naquele andar.

Quando conseguiu focar novamente, Lily já estava sentada em uma cama e uma mulher encostava a mão na sua testa com óbvia preocupação. "Está tudo bem, senhorita Potter?" ela perguntou, os olhos negros parecendo absorver várias informações em um mesmo momento. "Como se sente?"

Lily concluiu que essa deveria ser a Madame Pomfrey, a mesma enfermeira que cuidara de seu pai e seus tios, a tanto tempo atrás. Sorriu e abriu a boca para responder, mas a música parecia estar ficando mais alta. As notas estavam ficando mais agudas, e Lily não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas sentiu como se ela quisesse chorar.

Lily não percebeu a expressão de Madame Pomfrey se tornando mais preocupada, nem mesmo que ela havia franzido o cenho quando viu que a temperatura da ruiva estava alta. Não notou que ela a forçou a beber um líquido viscoso e esverdeado, nem mesmo se moveu por alguns minutos quando Madame Pomfrey saiu do quarto murmurando sobre precisar da ajuda de McGonagall.

Para Lily, nada mais existia além da música. O ritmo estava ficando mais rápido, mais urgente, e Lily sentia como se ela tivesse que ir para algum lugar. Olhando ao redor, sabia que estava no lugar errado. Lentamente, sentiu seu corpo se mover quase que por vontade própria, assustando Hugo que estava esperando por Madame Pomfrey terminar de examinar Lily.

"Lils? O que está acontecendo?"

Ela não sabia dizer. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sentia seus olhos queimarem com vontade de chorar, mas nada fazia com que a música parasse. A melodia que, inicialmente, tinha chamado sua atenção por sua beleza, agora a fazia querer gritar. Por que não parava?

Por quê?

Por quê?

Lily saiu da sala, sentindo como se estivesse sendo guiada para algum lugar. Por mais que ela tentasse, ela não conseguia parar.

Então, quase que como se estivesse assistindo a cena de um lugar afastado, Lily percebeu seu corpo se movendo, saindo da escola e caminhando em direção a Floresta Proibida.

Teria ela sido amaldiçoada? Lily não se lembrava de ter ganho nada de um dia para o outro. Era aquela música, a música que parecia não parar…

Hugo a seguia de perto, não parecendo se importar com a atenção que eles pareciam estar atraindo. Lily nunca agira assim e ele estava realmente preocupado com a prima.

Ignorando as poças de água e o chão lamacento, Hugo corria. Seria por isso aquele mal pressentimento que tivera de manhã? Seria esse o motivo?

Os passos de Lily pareciam estar diminuindo em velocidade, então Hugo forçou as pernas a se moverem ainda mais rápido. Conseguiria alcançá-la?

Ele esperava que sim. Morria de medo que algo viesse a acontecer a prima, que era sua melhor amiga. Desesperado, se perguntou se deveria ter chamado alguém ou pedido ajuda, ao mesmo tempo em que seus pés batiam contra o chão. Teria alguém sido capaz de parar prima naquele momento?

Ele não sabia dizer. Ele só sabia que, por muitas vezes, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar o pior.

Lily continuava a ouvir o barulho de poças de água sendo pisadas, mas foi com surpresa que ela percebeu que eram seus próprios pés pisando naquelas poças. O que estava acontecendo ali, se perguntou, por que não conseguia parar de andar?

As vozes a chamavam, e ela seguia, sem conseguir parar.

"Lily!" a voz que a chamava, preocupada, parecia estar ficando distante. Seria Hugo?

Tentou localizar o som, mas um grito agudo e alto quebrou a bonita melodia, fazendo com que a ruiva levasse as mãos as orelhas, tentando minimizar o dano inevitável.

O grito foi aumentando em tom, e logo era tão alto, tão sofrido, que Lily não pôde evitar gritar também. Havia algo molhado saindo de suas orelhas, mas não conseguia ver o que.

Sentiu dor, percebeu com surpresa que seus joelhos haviam batido no chão da floresta. Ergueu a mão para o rosto, tocando sua testa com delicadeza. Sua cabeça… ela doía tanto. Enquanto massageava a sua testa com uma mão tentando, em vão, suavizar a dor, ergueu sua outra mão em frente aos seus olhos, sua visão embaçada conseguindo definir seus dedos, manchados por uma substância vermelha. Parecia que ela estava em controle de si mesma mais uma vez.

Antes que pudesse tentar ficar de pé, porém, caiu. Sentiu o chão molhado tocar seu rosto, e só conseguia pensar que aquilo era confortável. Tão, tão confortável.

Sentiu alguma coisa cheirando seus cabelos, ergueu uma das mãos e conseguiu tocar. Pêlo.

A sensação do pêlo contra seus dedos e o ar quente que tocava seus cabelos era relaxante. Não conseguia ouvir nada, mas continuou afagando a criatura até que esta se aproximou de seus olhos.

Um cavalo, um lindo cavalo branco com pêlo branco e um único chifre majestoso em sua testa. Lily tinha quase certeza do que era aquele animal.

Mais uma carícia. A mancha vermelha se destacava no meio do branco puro, chamando sua atenção. Vermelho? Mas da onde o vermelho estava saindo?

Sua cabeça começou a latejar com mais força e Lily se permitiu fechar os olhos. Apenas por alguns minutinhos, ela pensou.

 _Só alguns minutinhos._

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos!

Espero que estejam gostando da história até agora! O que acharam do primeiro dia de aula de Lily? Bem movimentado, né?

Bem, aguardo vocês aqui semana que vem, no mesmo bat dia e bat local!

Tá gostando? Por favor, lembre-se de deixar aquela reviewzinha amiga!

Ice


	6. Capítulo 5

**Boa leitura!**

 **Capítulo 5.:** Recuperação e ainda mais perguntas.

Lily não sabia onde estava.

Suas tentativas de abrir os olhos eram recompensadas com dor e mais dor. Com um suspiro, se contentou em manter os olhos fechados e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Seu coração começou a bater com mais força quando ela percebeu que não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Tentando se acalmar, Lily percebeu que conseguia ouvir murmúrios vindo de algum lugar perto dela.

"E a senhora não acha que a gente deve tentar transferí-la para o St. Mungus?" mesmo que voz estivesse um pouquinho mais alta do que um suspiro, Lily a reconheceu imediatamente. Uma sensação de calor e segurança penetrou seu corpo e ela sentiu-se relaxar lentamente.

"Agora, senhor Potter," a voz da senhora era tranquila e paciente, como de alguém que estivesse acostumada a lidar com esse tipo de situação. Lily tinha a impressão de que já a ouvira antes, mas não conseguia apontar quando exatamente, nem mesmo quem era."Se Papoula disse que não acha que é necessário, então não é necessário. Você sabe como ela é cuidadosa."

"Desculpa, professora. Harry e eu só estamos preocupados." Lily reconheceu de imediato a voz feminina, e se conseguisse sorrir, Lily sabia que o teria feito. Ouviu passos e alguns minutos depois, sentiu um toque reconfortante em sua testa, como se alguém estivesse afastando sua franja do rosto. "Muito preocupados, na verdade."

"Sim, certamente a senhora concorda que não pode ser coincidência?" Ela conseguia ouvir passos indo de um lado para o outro repetidamente, ao mesmo tempo que a mão em sua testa havia deslizado para sua cabeça e continuava afagando seus cabelos afetuosamente. "Primeiro, eu recebo aquela carta e logo no dia seguinte acontece isso, seja lá o que foi que tenha acontecido, com Lily. Não é uma coincidência."

"Não, não imagino que seja coincidência senhor Potter. Harry." a mulher suspirou e Lily não pôde evitar de perceber um leve tremor na voz da mulher. "Papoula me disse que Lily parecia estar em uma espécie de transe, como se alguém a estivesse controlando. Nós temos que considerar a possibilidade de alguém estar usando uma maldição Imperius nela."

"Mas por que raios alguém usaria uma maldição desse nível em uma menina de onze anos?!" Harry perguntou, sua voz carregada de medo e raiva.

Se houve uma resposta, porém, Lily não conseguiu ouvir. O murmúrio de vozes foi se tornando mais e mais indistinto conforme a escuridão foi se aproximando.

* * *

Quando Lily acordou novamente, abrir os olhos parecia uma tarefa ligeiramente mais fácil. Não sentia mais como se seus olhos estivessem pesados, mas sua cabeça ainda doía como se alguém a tivesse martelado com toda a força e violência que lhe foram possível. Olhando para o lado, e se arrependendo quando o quarto inteiro pareceu dançar junto com seus olhos, Lily reconheceu o pai sentando-se ao seu lado.

Mas ele não deveria estar trabalhando? Por que ele estava ali... onde quer que ali fosse? O que havia acontecido?

"Papai?" murmurou, fazendo com que Harry pulasse no lugar. Imediatamente, ele se levantou e colocou a mão na testa da filha.

"Oi Lily. Como você está se sentindo?"

Lily não conseguiu responder, uma onda de náusea a fazendo ficar zonza. Com um suspiro, Harry pegou um balde e colocou em seu colo, passando a mão pelos cabelos da filha. Quando a náusea passou, Harry murmurou um feitiço apontando para o balde e o colocou embaixo da cama novamente.

Lily fechou os olhos, a dor forte fazendo com que não entendesse o que o pai estava falando. Alguns minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey entrou no quarto e, após lançar-lhe um olhar, saiu novamente para retornar com um vidro de líquido alaranjado.

"Um minuto, senhor Potter. A menina não vai conseguir pensar em nada se não beber isso aqui."

A bebida desceu por sua garganta como um abraço quente em um tempo gélido. Era reconfortante e trazia uma sensação de segurança.

A dor de cabeça lentamente reduziu, uma sensação de sono infiltrando. Madame Pomfrey pareceu perceber. "Tente ficar acordada um pouco, vou trazer algo para você comer."

Harry sentou-se novamente e ficou encarando a filha com nítida preocupação. "Ei, Lily. Tudo bem?"

Lily sorriu e forçou-se a falar. "Sim, tá tudo bem, pai."

Harry suspirou, segurando uma de suas mãos nas suas. "Vamos precisar saber o que aconteceu a três semanas atrás, Lils. No dia em que você saiu andando e parou na floresta proibida."

Algumas de suas memórias retornaram de súbito, um arrepio percorrendo o seu corpo. Certamente ela tinha ouvido errado..."A três semanas atrás?"

Harry fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e percebeu com preocupação a expressão de pânico da filha. "Está tudo bem, Lils. Todos sabem que você estava doente, não se preocupe com isso."

"Mas eu perdi tanta coisa…" murmurou, seus olhos enchendo de água. Havia sonhado tanto com Hogwarts, e agora...

Madame Pomfrey escolheu aquele momento para entrar e depositar uma bandeja com comida na frente da ruiva, e lançar um olhar de repreensão na direção de Harry.

Sorrindo como se estivesse sem graça, Harry se voltou para Lily. "Não se preocupe, querida. Você vai se recuperar com facilidade, tenho certeza. Agora, o importante é ficar bem, ok?"

Um sinal de afirmação veio da menina enquanto ela contemplava seu jantar. Ou almoço. Ou seja lá em que refeição ela estava. Lily não conseguiu conter um gemido de angústia perante toda a confusão de sua cabeça.

Respirando fundo, Lily tentou se acalmar e lentamente pegou a colher e mexeu a sopa.

Enquanto ela começava a se alimentar, observava de soslaio a troca de olhares entre seu pai e a Madame Pomfrey, tentando entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo ali.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu e Lily não conteve o sorriso ao reconhecer a mulher ruiva que entrava pela porta com determinação. "Bem, Harry, já cheguei. Desculpa o atraso, isso não vai te causar muitos problemas no trabalho, vai?" Parou, surpresa, ao ver que Lily estava sentada e se alimentando. Um sorriso gigante apareceu em seu rosto. "Lily! Ah, que bom te ver acordada! Você está se sentindo bem?" Uma olhada para Madame Pomfrey. "Ela está bem?"

"Estou bem sim, mãe." Lily sorriu, inclinando o corpo na direção de Ginny quase que inconscientemente. "Desculpa ter causado problemas."

Ginny afagou os cabelos da filha, meneando a cabeça negativamente. "Sem problemas, querida." murmurou, beijando a cabeça da filha com afeto.

Harry suspirou. "Lily, querida, você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

Lily abriu os lábios para explicar o que tinha acontecido quando Madame Pomfrey soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação.

"Senhor Potter, honestamente." Ela parecia realmente ofendida, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e olhava para seu pai com clara decepção. "A menina está doente. Ela acabou de acordar depois de uma semana inteira inconsciente - deixe ela se recuperar antes de começar a questioná-la!"

"Mas nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu!" Harry se virou para a filha, sua testa franzida em preocupação. "Você entende, né, Lils? Eu só posso te proteger se eu souber o que aconteceu…"

Madame Pomfrey recolheu a bandeja de Lily e saiu do quarto, murmurando alguns nomes abaixo de sua respiração que ela não conseguia entender, mas não pareciam muito elogiosos.

Querendo tirar aquela expressão de culpa do rosto de seu pai, Lily forçou-se a sorrir e murmurou. "Não sei bem o que aconteceu, pai. Eu me lembro que havia uma música… e gritos." As agulhadas de dor eram fortes, e ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. "Sim, eu tentei descobrir de onde a música vinha e… e…"

Antes que Lily pudesse terminar, Madame Pomfrey voltou carregando em suas mãos um vidro com uma poção azul cristal que soltava fumaça. "Muito bem, senhorita Potter. Agora é só você beber isso e poderá dormir."

"Mas…" Lily percebeu, surpresa, que sua voz estava enrolada. Nunca estivera bêbada, mas imaginava que a sensação devia ser similar ao que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

Lily sentiu um beijo em sua testa e ergueu os olhos, surpresa, ao reconhecer o pai. "Não se preocupe, Lils. Você já nos ajudou bastante, tá? Agora só se preocupe em ficar boa, e deixe o resto comigo."

"Co _nosco_ , Harry. Lily tem que deixar o resto _conosco_." Ginny corrigiu, sua expressão deixando clara a sua raiva com Harry. "Eu sei que você é um excelente auror, mas Lily é _minha_ filha também e você tem que parar de tentar resolver todos os problemas sozinho."

Lily sabia que seu pai havia respondido alguma coisa, mas não sabia dizer o quê. Sua voz estava distante e baixa, ela não conseguia distinguir suas palavras.

Lentamente, ela foi carregada para um mundo de sonhos seguro e tranquilo.

* * *

Sentou-se de súbito na cama.

Uma olhada ao redor a fez reconhecer o local como sendo o seu quarto da Ala Hospitalar. Percebeu, com alívio, que não sentia mais nenhuma dor nem enjôo.

Estava sozinha no quarto, embora conseguisse ouvir vozes vindo não muito de longe. Não conseguia saber o que estava sendo dito e, depois de algumas tentativas, desistiu.

Curiosa, tentou descobrir o que a tinha acordado. Não tinham sido as pessoas conversando ao longe e, pelo o que ela podia perceber, não havia ninguém além dela na Ala Hospitalar. Decidida, saiu da cama e calçou os sapatos.

"Então, você é Lily Potter." Lily deu um pulo e percebeu, com surpresa, que havia um centauro parado próximo a janela, não muito distante dela. Se perguntou se seria ele que estava conversando, mas como as vozes a distância não haviam parado, concluiu que não devia ser ele. "Não se preocupe. Sou um professor aqui - meu nome é Firenze."

"Professor?" Lily arregalou os olhos, se aproximando do estranho com curiosidade. "De que?"

"Bem, eu ensino adivinhação junto com a professora Trelawney." explicou, um sorriso torto em seu rosto. "Conheci seu pai… a muito tempo atrás."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Parece que tem um monte de centauros que o conhecem."

"Digamos que ele sempre passou tempo demais na Floresta Proibida." Lily se virou, surpresa ao ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Não é um bom lugar para humanos."

Lily sentiu a censura mesmo que o centauro não tivesse dito nada especificamente sobre ela estar lá. "Entendo."

"Exceto… soube que você ouviu algo… uma música?"

"Sim, e gritos." Lily fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. "Mais ou menos assim." Lily tentou imitar o som quase hipnótico que ela havia ouvido em seu primeiro dia. "Aí eu fui seguindo o som, e então... então os gritos começaram."

"Entendi." o centauro desviou o olhar, observando o céu com muito mais preocupação. "Você deveria voltar a dormir agora, jovem Potter."

Lily observou o centauro se afastar lentamente por alguns minutos, antes que a curiosidade vencesse. "Mas o que era aquela música? O senhor sabe?"

O centauro se voltou para a ruiva. "Os unicórnios gostam muito de você. Você sabe disso, certo, senhorita Potter?"

Lily fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, embora a confusão ainda fosse nítida em sua expressão. O que o centauro estava querendo dizer com aquilo?

"Talvez você devesse ouví-los da próxima vez…" e deixando essa frase no ar, o centauro finalmente saiu da sala.

* * *

 _Querida Lily,_

 _Nossa, que confusão você se meteu, heim! Tenho que admitir, acho que meu coração parou quando tio Harry me contou as novidades. Juro que encontrei um fio de cabelo branco esses dias - e não foi de propósito, eu juro!_

 _Não, eu estou culpando você - só pra te avisar. Ah, e você devia estar feliz que eu sou metamorfo e consigo disfarçar. Eu sou muito novo para ter cabelos brancos._

 _Mas então, me disseram que você volta as aulas amanhã. Ah, isso é um alívio._

 _E tá, você vai se sentir um pouco perdida - já que a senhorita faltou um mês de aula! Juro, você conseguiu quebrar o recorde do James em seu primeiro mês de Hogwarts, o que me preocupa. De verdade. - mas sei que você vai alcançar sua turma em breve. Você só precisa confiar em si mesma!_

 _Ah, e qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui também. Posso tentar te ajudar via cartas - sou realmente bom em algumas matérias, por exemplo, feitiços. E defesa contra as artes das trevas._

 _Agora sinto te dizer, em história da magia, você vai ter que se virar. Ehh, poções também. Para saúde de todos nós._

 _Acredite em mim._

 _Enfim, Lils, Madame Pomfrey provavelmente já te falou isso umas quinhentas vezes, mas deixa eu reforçar: se você ouvir qualquer coisa semelhante aquela música de novo, e ninguém mais ouvir, você conta para um professor, tá bom?_

 _Pode ser qualquer um. Se você sentir que não tem condições, bem, conta para alguém da família. Promete? Não quero saber que você teve que ficar mais um mês na Ala Hospitalar._

 _Com amor,_

 _Teddy Lupin._

 _Ps: Não me importo que você seja da Gryffindor. Gryffindors são legais (mesmo que todo mundo saiba que texugos são melhores. Quero dizer, duuh)_

 _PPs: Comprei aquarelas essa semana - mas não quaisquer aquarelas: são aquarelas mágicas. Acredita em mim, isso faz toda a diferença. Quando eu aprender a mexer com elas vou te mandar uma pintura de presente._

* * *

 **N.A.:** Olá a todos,

Obrigada por terem lido até aqui!

Vou aproveitar para mandar um agradecimento em especial para **Vitria D.**! Muito, muito obrigada por sua review! Fico super feliz de saber que você está lendo e gostando da fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Ah, e tem capítulo novo toda segunda ^^ Abraços!

Não se esqueçam da review, sim? Adoro saber o que vocês pensam!

Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.: Sobre Azar e Família**

Lily Luna estava furiosa.

Primeiro, sua primeira aula de transfiguração havia sido um desastre. Mas não apenas um desastre do tipo 'não consegui transformar minha agulha em um palito de dente'. Ah, não; isso seria muito bom.

Foi mais um desastre do tipo 'transformei acidentalmente a minha agulha em um coelho que pulou pela sala toda'.

O pior era que ela, responsável pela existência de um coelho pulando por toda a sala, teve que sair correndo atrás do coelho para transformá-lo de volta em uma agulha.

O que pelo menos ela havia conseguido. Além de uns tapinhas nas costas de Hugo, o único que havia se comovido com sua situação o suficiente para ajudá-la a caçar o coelho.

O resto da sala estava ocupado rindo.

Ela poderia aguentar, porém, se tivesse parado por aí.

Mas é claro que não parou. Teria sido muita sorte.

Em poções, Lily Luna Potter havia destruído o seu primeiro caldeirão. Nem seu pai, que era terrível em poções, havia conseguido destruir um caldeirão… Como é que ela ia explicar isso para seus pais?

Dessa vez, o próprio professor - Slughorn - veio dar tapinhas de consolação nas suas costas.

Depois, é claro, mandou que ela limpasse toda a bagunça que ela havia causado… O que a levou a perder todo o seu horário de almoço; Lily quase faltou feitiços. Quase.

Apenas o fato de que não havia uma desculpa que a livrasse de uma detenção caso ela faltasse a aula - será que a professora McGonagall entenderia se ela dissesse que não tinha cara para ir para a próxima aula?

Provavelmente não.

Com um suspiro cansado, Lily entrou em feitiços esperando pelo melhor- e saiu desejando que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse.

Será que não tinha um limite para o número de humilhações que uma pessoa podia passar durante um dia?

Lily estava começando a questionar isso quando, ao invés de levitar a sua pena, ela explodiu - não apenas a sua pena, mas a de cinco colegas que estavam ao seu redor.

Saiu de feitiços arrastando os pés no chão, tentando não dar ouvidos aos murmúrios que ouvia ao redor.

"Mas vocês tem certeza de que ela é parte dos Potter certo?"

"Minha mãe sempre disse que ela tinha que ter sido adotada, acho que agora temos a prova!"

"Minha mãe sempre disse isso também, por que não tem nenhuma foto de Ginny Potter durante sua última gravidez, certo? Tem fotos dela grávida dos outros dois Potter, como é que conseguiram esconder a última gravidez? Eles são, tipo, super famosos."

Lily suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para frente e formando uma espécie de véu de fogo em frente ao seu rosto. Respirou fundo e torceu o nariz.

Era só o que faltava, cheiro de queimado!

Sentindo seus ombros cederem ao peso súbito, soltou um gemido quando viu que seus cabelos estavam chamuscados.

Ela duvidava que Madame Pomfrey tivesse uma cura _para isso_. Por que raios ela nunca havia prestado atenção quando sua mãe tentara lhe ensinar como fazer aquela poção para cuidar dos cabelos?

Ah sim, porque ela achava que aprenderia quando chegasse em Hogwarts. Porque ela preferia ficar brincando com o Teddy.

Agora, ela teria que ficar se conformando com o cheiro horrível de seus cabelos e as risadinhas de escárnio que vinham dos colegas.

Para completar, ela ainda teria aula de herbologia. Certamente ela tinha alcançado o seu limite, certo? Não tinha como nada mais dar errado, certo?

Com esse pensamento, Lily seguiu seus colegas para as estufas. Daria tudo certo agora, _não havia_ como nada mais dar errado.

Mas é _claro_ que havia.

Conseguia ver a cena claramente em sua mente, como se fosse um filme. Era engraçado como tem um momento em que a sua mente simplesmente para - como se não aceitasse que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo, como se tivesse alcançando o seu limite.

Era quase como se ela estivesse assistindo de fora, uma outra pessoa que se parecia muito com ela esbarrando em um vaso e, em câmera lenta, derrubando a planta em cima de si.

Ela assistiu seus colegas gritando, professor Longbottom correndo em sua direção e levantando o vaso pesado de cima dela e tentando resgatar tanto ela quanto a planta.

Viu o professor a ajudando a limpar a terra das roupas enquanto várias pintinhas vermelhas começavam a aparecer em seu corpo. Lentamente, como se alguém estivesse apertando a sua garganta com os dedos, Lily começou a perder o ar.

Gritando as tarefas para a turma, professor Longbottom levou Lily para a Ala Hospitalar. _Novamente_. Lily já estava criando uma certa familiaridade com o local.

Professor Longbottom lhe disse alguma coisa que Lily não conseguia processar, seu corpo inteiro parecendo queimar e coçar enquanto Madame Pomfrey gentilmente preparava uma bebida e a entregava.

Em sua mente, ficava repetindo o dia sem parar. Conseguia ficar ouvindo os colegas caçoando dela - as piadinhas de mal gosto, os risinhos… Era como se eles não parassem nunca.

Mesmo que Hugo, Lucy e Roxy estivessem claramente tentando lhe proteger - puxando as pessoas para longe e fazendo caras feias para todos que ousassem caçoar dela - eles não haviam conseguido dar conta.

Até mesmo Stephanie e Kia, a quem ela tinha pensado considerar como amigas, pareciam estar evitando ela feito praga hoje pela manhã, e agora depois de todo esse desastre… Bem, pelo menos elas não haviam zombado dela.

Até onde ela sabia.

A esta altura, tudo o que Lily queria era dormir e se esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia. Passar uma borracha e tentar melhorar amanhã.

Eram esses os pensamentos em sua mente quando Professor Longbottom a deixou no Salão Comunal.

"Lily." Ele murmurou, fazendo-a parar antes de dizer a senha. "Eu só quero que você saiba que não deve dar ouvidos à eles. Sabe, você teve um dia ruim, um dia ruim que é mais do que justificável tendo perdido um mês de aula. Você estava nervosa, e todos nós sabemos que estar nervoso e tentar fazer mágica… bem, tende a ter resultados inesperados."

Professor Longbottom sorriu, afagando os cabelos da menina. "Eu te conheço desde o dia em que nasceu, e se tem alguém aqui que sabe da sua capacidade, esse alguém sou eu… então confie em mim quando eu te digo, vai dar tudo certo, ok? Talvez demore um pouco mais para você se adaptar, talvez você tenha algumas dificuldades, mas se você se esforçar bastante eu tenho certeza que você vai chegar lá. Eu cheguei - e se eu cheguei, eu tenho certeza de que você chega também."

Lily piscou longamente, se virando para seu diretor de casa. "O senhor também teve dificuldades com as matérias, professor Longbottom?"

Neville Longbottom suspirou, sorrindo aliviado quando percebeu que havia finalmente conseguido a atenção da menina. "E como! Pergunte ao seu pai quando tiver algum tempo - ou melhor. Não pergunte." Lily riu da expressão de desgosto que apareceu no rosto de seu professor, o fazendo sorrir. Aquela tinha sido sua intenção, afinal. "Eu sempre tive muita dificuldade, e no final foi uma coisa que sua mãe me disse que me ajudou a melhorar, sabia?" Lily meneou a cabeça, curiosa,embora não surpresa. Afinal de contas, sempre admirou sua mãe por ser uma pessoa tão inteligente - pena que a única coisa que puxara dela, pelo o que conseguia perceber, era a aparência.

Professor Longbottom olhou para o quadro e deu um suspiro, sua mente claramente voando para um dia a muito tempo atrás. "Eu estava passando por um dos piores dias da minha vida. Sua mãe me encontrou bem aqui, na verdade. Eu não queria entrar no Salão Comunal, não queria encontrar com os outros alunos. Sabe o que ela me disse?" Lily meneou a cabeça, olhos arregalados com curiosidade.

Professor Longbottom riu, a memória claramente trazendo um sorriso para seus lábios. "Ela me disse que o meu maior problema era querer agradar a minha avó. Sabe, ela sentia muita falta do meu pai, e algumas vezes era quase como se… se ela quisesse que eu fosse ele. Que eu fosse o meu pai, entende? Mas eu não era. Nunca fui bom em transfiguração como ele era, minha área de interesse era a herbologia e… E essa cobrança da minha avó apenas machucava a nós dois. Imagino o quão pior isso deve ser para você - já que não é uma pessoa te cobrando que você seja como o seu pai, mas quase todo o povo bruxo..."

Lily sentiu seus olhos encherem de água. "Eu só queria que eles tivessem orgulho de mim… e que eu fosse digna de ter os grandes Harry e Ginny Potter como meus pais, tio Neville." Ela murmurou, os olhos fixos no chão. "Ah, desculpa! Eu quis dizer professor Longbottom."

Neville deu um sorriso triste, seus olhos marejando um pouco enquanto meneava a cabeça. "Aw, Lily. Eu tenho certeza de que eles já sentem orgulho de você… e é claro que você é digna de ser filha deles, como não seria?!" Com um suspiro, o professor abraçou Lily gentilmente e a beijou na testa. "E está tudo bem me chamar de tio Neville quando não estivermos em aula, Lily. Eu só quero que você saiba que… que eu estou aqui se você quiser conversar. Que eu entendo o que você está passando… um pouco. E que eu quero ajudar. Ok?"

"Ok." Com um suspiro, ela tentou entrar no Salão Comunal. Já temia a reação dos colegas, mas parecia que todos ainda estavam jantando ou já haviam ido dormir.

Pelo menos conseguiria evitar encontrá-los hoje. Um pequeno alívio para a ruiva, que começou lentamente a se arrastar sobre as escadas, através do quarto e se jogando em cima de sua cama.

* * *

A manhã seguinte começou devagar.

Lily acordou atrasada e, mais uma vez, o dormitório parecia estar vazio. A vantagem disso é que não precisou esperar para usar o banheiro, embora tivesse quase chorado quando se viu.

O cabelo ainda estava cheirando a queimado, pequenos grãos de terra grudando em seu rosto, pescoço e em todas as suas roupas. Como poderia ter esquecido?

Com um suspiro e aceitando que teria que perder o que restava do café da manhã, tomou um banho cuidando para soltar os pedaços de terra que apareciam aqui e ali.

Quando se julgou pronta, percebeu que sua bolsa com os livros havia desaparecido. Como poderia estudar sem livros, pergaminhos, tinteiros e, mais importante, sua varinha? Aonde teriam ido parar?

Com vontade de sentar e chorar, Lily respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e marchou decidida para o Salão Comunal.

Oras, seu material não poderia haver desaparecido. Certamente os professores saberiam o que fazer.

Chegou no Salão Comunal para o encontrar vazio, exceto por três pessoas que conversavam em tons baixos, mas pararam quando a perceberam.

"Lily!" Hugo deu um pulo na cadeira, correndo em direção a prima. "Está tudo bem?"

Antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, Roxanne e Lucy se aproximaram. "Eu terminei de limpar sua mochila, Lils e a Lucy fez o seu trabalho para você."

"Só dessa vez," Lucy murmurou, olhando séria para a prima. "imaginei que você tivesse esquecido com tudo o que aconteceu."

E ela havia, de fato, se esquecido completamente que havia algum tipo de dever de casa. Sentiu os olhos encherem de água, um sentimento de gratidão tão grande nascendo dentro dela que ela queria chorar. "Aw, gente. Não precisava."

"É claro que precisava, você é família, Lils." Roxy disse, pondo as mãos na cintura. "Nós cuidamos na nossa família aqui."

"Você faria o mesmo por nós." Hugo murmurou, parecendo sem graça.

"Exato." Lucy concordou, entregando a Lily duas folhas de pergaminho. "Aqui. Eu preparei para você."

Lily piscou confusa. "O que é isso?"

Lucy sorriu. "Eu organizei um programa com todos os assuntos que você perdeu de forma que fique mais fácil de entender. Eu estou separando alguns exercícios para você poder praticar. Se você seguir esse programa a risca, deve alcançar a turma em cerca de duas semanas."

Roxanne revirou os olhos. "Relaxa, Lucy. A Lils não precisa recuperar tudo em duas semanas, dois dias antes da prova tá ótimo." Sorriu para a prima. "Então relaxa, Lils. Todos nós vamos te ajudar."

"É isso aí." Hugo concordou. "Você só precisa dizer que está com dúvida."

"É, chega desse negócio de querer resolver tudo sozinha."

"Aw, gente…" Lily murmurou, abrindo os braços e tentando abraçar os três ao mesmo tempo. "Vocês são os melhores primos do mundo!"

"Isso aí, se lembra bem disso na hora de comprar meu presente de aniversário." Roxanne fez uma careta quando Lucy e Hugo deram um tapa leve no ombro dela. "Ei! Por que tanta violência!"

"Nós não estamos fazendo isso por presentes, Roxy!" A voz de Hugo estava carregada de repreensão. Roxy revirou os olhos.

"Duuh, é claro que não! Mas se ela puder lembrar -"

A mão de Lucy agora cobria a boca de Roxy. "Só ignora ela, Lils."

Em meio de risadas, os quatro primos saíram do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor rumo a primeira aula do dia.

* * *

Irritada e furiosa, Lily havia decidido que uma boa caminhada era exatamente o que ela precisava para se acalmar. Não adiantava ela ficar irritada, havia perdido um monte de aulas. É claro que ela teria dificuldades.

Pelo menos, seus primos estavam lhe dando todo apoio possível. Não estava sozinha, e isso devia ser o bastante para ela.

Mas não era.

Não conseguia evitar de ouvir os risinhos de escárnio quando falhava em algum exercício, e ouvir que James estava em detenção por ter ido defender sua honra havia sido a última gota que ela podia aguentar aquele dia.

Sabia que estava chorando, era impossível ignorar as gotas de água molhando suas bochechas e o chão, mas por algum motivo simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Querendo evitar que muita gente a visse chorando - oh, céus, mas o que os outros diriam se tivessem visto 'a filha de Harry Potter chorar'.

Por sorte, logo se encontrou em um lado vazio do corredor do terceiro andar. Sentou-se no chão, permitindo-se chorar.

Seria só uma vez, se prometeu. Só uma vez, só uma vez. Lily tinha claro em sua mente que chorar não resolve nada, mas também acreditava que guardar tudo dentro do peito não lhe faria bem. Não, melhor colocar tudo para fora em um lugar onde ninguém a visse, depois ela voltaria para a próxima aula se sentindo bem mais calma e no controle.

"Era só o que me faltava." a voz esnobe e cheia de escárnio foi ouvida por Lily como se fossem unhas arranhando um quadro negro. "Agora, além de não ter paz em meu quadro na sala da direção, eu não consigo nem mesmo ter paz aqui!"

Lily se ergueu e tentou descobrir de onde a voz vinha, secando os olhos com a manga da camisa. "Q-quem tá aí?" Lily sentiu as bochechas corarem, ela estava mesmo soluçando? Quem teria a visto chorar? Céus, que repercussões esse ato teria?

Ela conseguia ver agora a manchete - "Filha de Harry Potter vista chorando pelos corredores de Hogwarts."

Olhando ao redor, de forma assustada, Lily se surpreendeu quando percebeu o quadro grande que estava na parede não muito distante dela.

O quadro tomava conta de grande parte da parede, a fina moldura dourada cobrindo apenas uma pequena parte do quadro. Dentro deste, uma mesa contendo um caldeirão e diversos vidros com líquidos coloridos. Ao fundo, partileiras cheias de livros e ingredientes que ela não conseguia identificar.

Em primeiro plano, olhando para ela como se ela fosse um inseto que ele gostaria de estudar, um homem pálido, com cabelos negros oleosos e um nariz em formato de gancho exibia um grande sorriso sarcástico que revelava seu incômodo com a presença da ruivinha de forma muito clara.

Por estar examinado o homem, ela percebeu o momento em que aquele sorriso sarcástico tremeu levemente, os olhos se arregalando minimamente enquanto o homem se aproximava dela tanto quanto podia - estando preso dentro do quadro.

"Esses cabelos, esse nariz… me diga, qual é o seu nome?" Mesmo falando de forma suave, era impossível não perceber seu tom de comando, assim como a forma que sua voz tremeu levemente. Aquele homem, quem quer que ele fosse, estava incomodado com sua presença. Disso, ela tinha certeza.

O motivo, porém, Lily não saberia dizer.

"Eu sou Lily Potter." sua voz saiu quieta, um pouco mais alta que um murmúrio, a rouquidão provocada pelo tempo que passara chorando a impedindo de falar mais claramente. "E o senhor?"

O homem, porém, não a respondeu. Apenas a observava, seus olhos cheios de surpresa e- era aquilo afeição?

Ele a olhava como se a conhecesse - ou como se ela fosse um fantasma. Lily piscou, confusa. Nunca havia visto o homem na vida - tinha certeza disso.

"Senhor?" perguntou de novo, a curiosidade vencendo a prudência. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Severus Snape." O homem retorquiu, parecendo muito mal humorado de súbito. "Agora me diga, por que está chorando?"

"Não estou chorando!" Lily respondeu, fungando com deselegância. O homem, Snape, a encarava com ceticismo. Por que será que ela tinha a impressão que já tinha ouvido falar esse nome? Severus Snape…

O homem continuou a encará-la em silêncio, sua expressão rígida a fazendo estremecer. Finalmente a pequena ruiva suspirou e se rendeu ao olhar duro do homem a sua frente. "Ok. Ok. Eu chorei. Mas é que… É… bem…" ela suspirou. "Todos estão rindo de mim." Murmurou, desviando o olhar para os pés.

Snape olhou para a menina, desdém claro em seu olhar. "Impossível. Você é uma Potter, filha do maravilhoso Harry Potter. Ninguém riria de você."

Lily franziu o cenho, surpresa pelo amargor claro na voz do homem. Então esse senhor, o senhor do quadro… ele não gostava de seu pai?

Mas… todo mundo gostava do seu pai. Ele era um herói.

A menos que… A menos que ele fosse um dos inimigos de seu pai. Lily sabia que eles haviam existido, aqueles contra quem seu pai havia lutado. Será que era por isso que ela conhecia o nome desse homem?

Ela poderia confiar nele?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto ponderava se poderia confiar no homem ou não; mas a necessidade súbita de desabafar com alguém que não a conhecia, um total e completo estranho… essa necessidade era maior do que a prudência que seu pai tinha forçado dentro de sua cabeça durante toda a sua vida.

E também… bem, o que um homem dentro de um quadro poderia fazer contra ela?

E por que um homem mau teria um quadro feito sobre ele? Lily não conseguia pensar que ninguém fosse querer homenagear um homem cruel com um quadro dele em Hogwarts.

 _Ele não devia ser mau..._

"Eu… eu não sou boa com nada. Não sei lidar com os jornalistas, não sou boa com feitiços, nem com poções, nem com nada. Sou um fracasso." murmurou, desviando o olhar. "Todos me dizem que é porque eu tive um problema e acabei perdendo o primeiro mês de aula, mas e se eu realmente for uma fracassada? James e Albus, eles se adaptaram tão bem."

Lily imaginou que o olhar de Snape havia se enchido de compaixão por um segundo… ou talvez uma fração de segundo, antes de voltar a ser uma expressão firme e sem sentimentos. "Escute aqui, senhorita Potter. Qual é a sua próxima aula?"

Lily piscou, surpresa. "Hm, eu tenho poções. Não sei muito bem o que vou fazer, destruí o meu caldeirão ontem."

"Eles terão algum caldeirão que você pode pegar emprestado para a aula de hoje. Agora me diga, que poção vocês estão estudando?"

"Hm, é uma poção para curar furúnculos."

A expressão de Snape pareceu relaxar, enquanto ele puxava a cadeira que estava próximo da mesa para mais próximo da borda do quadro. "Muito bem. Então me diga como essa poção é realizada passo a passo."

Lily ficou pálida. "Sem o livro?"

Snape fez um barulho de indignação que Lily nunca havia visto antes. "É claro que é sem o livro. Essa poção é básica, se você não souber nem ao menos prepará-la de cabeça pode desistir de aprender coisas mais complexas. Vamos lá, do início."

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e, com um suspiro, começou a repetir o que se lembrava da poção.

Não era muita coisa.

* * *

Severus Snape ignorou a expressão de diversão no rosto de McGonagall.

"Não vejo o motivo da risada," murmurou a contra gosto, dando as costas para professora McGonagall e escolhendo alguns livros de sua estante. Embora a ignorasse, continuava ouvindo suas risadas, o que só aumentava a sua irritação.

Para sua surpresa, foi Dumbledore que respondeu.

"Bem, meu caro Severus, eu me lembro claramente de você ter dito, a menos de uma semana na verdade, que nunca mais voltaria a ensinar um aluno."

"Algo sobre essa geração não ter as qualidades necessárias para serem exímios bruxos ou algo assim." Adicionou McGonagall, organizando alguns papéis dentro de uma gaveta.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilhavam com divertimento, e se fosse um homem mais apreciativo da arte, Severus poderia admitir que o pintor do quadro de Dumbledore havia capturado majestosamente sua personalidade.

Mas como não era, Severus apenas conseguia se irritar ainda mais.

"Não vejo o que é tão engraçado. Não eram vocês dois que estavam me pedindo para voltar a ensinar? Deviam estar felizes que eu mudei de ideia."

"Oh, não nos entenda mal, Severus. Estamos muito felizes sim, de certo, mas... mas você tem que entender nossa surpresa. Primeiro recusa ensinar a sua especialidade e, alguns dias depois, me diz que vai dar aulas de reforço para a senhorita Potter? É engraçado, para dizer o mínimo."

"Ela precisa de reforço." Snape grunhiu, claramente mal humorado. "E é mais fácil ensinar a um aluno do que a uma sala inteira. Pelo menos dentro de um quadro."

"Certamente." McGonagall decidiu concordar, acreditando que Lily certamente se beneficiaria com a privacidade das aulas. Pelo que havia ouvido dos professores, o que faltava a ruiva era apenas um pouco de auto confiança e calma, e Snape não era um professor fácil de lidar.

Ele certamente a desafiaria... e ela tinha muita coisa a aprender com ele.

"Muito bem, irei visitar os Potters e conversarei com eles sobre essa mudança de planos, embora não ache que Harry irá se opor… _muito_." McGonagall trocou um pequeno sorriso com Dumbledore antes de acenar e sair.

Severus suspirou. Certamente Potter não concordaria que ele continuasse a ensinar Lily, mas ele tinha a intenção de fazê-lo mesmo assim.

"A semelhança é intrigante, não é mesmo, Severus?"

Severus sentiu seu sangue congelar, desviando o olhar do professor. "Não sei o que quer dizer."

A voz de Dumbledore era bondosa. "Lily. Todos dizem que ela se parece muito com sua mãe, mas isso é mais devido a fama de Ginny Potter do que todo resto. Todos os que conheceram a jovem Lily Evans se assustam ao vê-la tão refletida em Lily Potter. Oras, se não fosse pela cor dos olhos e pelo excesso de sardas, eu diria que-"

"Eram a mesma pessoa. Sim, Dumbledore, eu percebi." Severus murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da folha de papel em branco a sua frente. "Onde você quer chegar com isso?"

Dumbledore suspirou, os olhos azuis gentis brilhando com clareza em seu rosto. "Em lugar nenhum, Severus. Apenas continuo me surpreendendo. Sua vida foi tão complicada, e ainda agora…-"

"Sempre." Ergueu os olhos para fitar Dumbledore. "Independente de qualquer coisa, enquanto houver um suspiro da minha essência neste mundo… Uma fagulha que seja… sempre." Voltou a encarar o papel, pena em sua mão. "E é por isso que continuarei a cuidar dos descendentes dela. Agora, se me permitir… tenho um plano de aulas para preparar."

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá gente!

Como vocês estão? Aproveitando o carnaval?

Pensando em vocês que estão passando o carnaval em casa - sim! Vocês! - eu decidi postar esse capítulo grandinho de uma vez só em vez de dividir em dois. Viu? Agora vocês tem alguma coisa para fazer! Ler e comentar na fic ^^

Obrigada a todos vocês que estão lendo, do fundo do meu coração. Vocês que estão lendo e comentando tem também um lugarzinho no céu todo fofinho só para vocês ^^

Beijos e até segunda que vem!


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A:** Olá a todos!

Inicialmente, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas não ter postado o capítulo da semana passada! Aqueles que me seguem no twitter (arroba rissagomes, link no profile se preferirem) viram que eu avisei por lá que não ia dar para postar o capítulo, mas eu realmente não tive como avisar de outra forma.

Quarta feira de cinzas choveu aqui onde eu moro, MUITO. E, como resultado, aconteceram alagamentos, árvores caíram… enfim, foi uma prévia de como vai ser o apocalipse - sem zoeira. Como resultado, fiquei sem energia elétrica da madrugada de quinta até a manhã de terça, e até agora a energia está indo e voltando.

Como foi uma coisa que afetou não só o meu bairro, mas a cidade inteira, não tinha muito para onde eu fugir. Todos os lugares estavam sem luz - incluindo casas de parentes, amigos, lan houses… bem, vocês entenderam. Tão logo eu consegui, enviei a mensagem pelo twitter, mas para postar um aviso aqui no site realmente não tinha como, então me desculpem pela ausência! Mas espero que vocês compreendam Y.Y"

Enfim, sem mais enrolação, vamos para o capítulo!

 **Capítulo 7 - De Sonhos e ameaças**

Não sabia onde estava.

Só sabia que era um lugar florido.

A grama estava bem verdinha, sua cor tão vibrante que a lembrava dos olhos de seu pai e seu irmão, Albus.

As flores complementavam o verde com uma explosão de cores: vermelhos, amarelos, rosas e laranjas. Algumas poucas flores roxas. Outras brancas e outras carmesim.

Ela não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que estava em paz.

Deitando na grama, o perfume das flores a enchia de paz. Fechou os olhos, apreciando a brisa suave em seus cabelos, o toque gentil dos raios de sol em seu rosto.

Lily Luna Potter estava em paz.

"Precisamos ir, minha senhora."

Quando abriu os olhos, não sabia bem o que esperava. Talvez um senhor já mais velho, ou talvez algum dos centauros havia vindo falar com ela? Não reconhecia a voz.

Mas parado em sua frente, os grandes olhos negros brilhando com uma sabedoria que ela não sabia bem de onde vinha, estava um grande cavalo branco, seu chifre reluzente brilhando solitário em sua testa.

"Você é um unicórnio!" Lily se sentou de súbito, surpresa. "Não vejo um desde o dia em que soltei um que ficou preso na Toca."

O animal observou Lily, seus olhos se desviando apenas para olhar ao redor de si.

"Venha comigo, minha senhora. Venha comigo e eu direi o que a senhora precisa saber."

Lily teve vontade de corrigir o animal, de dizer que não precisava chamá-la de senhora - afinal, ela só tinha onze anos! - mas teve medo de ofendê-lo sem necessidade.

Então com um suspiro, ergueu-se e se pôs a seguir o animal floresta a dentro. Lily não pôde deixar de notar as belíssimas plantas, os riachos de águas cristalinas e as flores que pareciam lhe seguir por todo lugar.

Era como um sonho…

O animal parou de súbito, se inclinando para beber água de uma fonte. A confiança que ele demonstrava ter em Lily, abaixando sua cabeça e dando as costas para a menina enquanto bebia água, tocou o seu coração.

Lily se aproximou do animal, sentando-se ao lado do animal e se inclinando, tentando pegar um pouco de água para si.

"Não beba," o unicórnio pediu, voltando o olhar para a menina. "essa água não lhe fará bem. Muitos bruxos já tentaram beber dela, imaginando que ela seria a tão famosa fonte da juventude… mas embora todos concordem que o gosto dessa água seja inigualável, nenhum mortal sobreviveu a um gole dessa fonte."

"Mas então… então você…" Lily sentiu seu coração apertar em preocupação, mas o unicórnio gentilmente meneou a cabeça.

"Não, não irá me fazer mal. Alguns seres parecem ser imunes ao que tem na água, unicórnios, centauros, gigantes… mas isso não vem ao caso, minha senhora." o unicórnio se voltou para Lily. "Eu preciso lhe avisar, minha senhora. Um grande mal feito no passado está prestes a ressurgir e, com ele, as trevas que se encontravam adormecidas irão despertar. Os unicórnios estão se sentindo nervosos… muitos falam sobre abandonar as terras mágicas e nos esconder. Sempre corre muito sangue de unicórnio quando o povo mágico decide entrar em guerra."

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de água. "Guerra?"

"Sim. Os unicórnios vem pedir para que a senhora venha conosco." o unicórnio movimentou a cabeça com força, sinalizando para longe da fonte. "Para que a senhora fique protegida."

Lily piscou. "Mas se tiver uma guerra, meus pais… meus irmãos…" Lily meneou a cabeça. "Não posso abandoná-los."

O olhar do unicórnio era preocupado, mas ele assentiu em concordância. "Entendo. Eles não podem vir."

"Então, eu também não posso. Mas obrigada, vocês foram gentis em me convidar."

O unicórnio meneou a cabeça. "Não, não gentis, minha senhora. A senhora salvou a vida de um de nós, os unicórnios não esquecem essas coisas."

"Ah, mas se é isso, então não se preocupem. Vocês não me devem nada." Lily sorriu, erguendo a mão tentativamente.

O unicórnio abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que a ruiva toque gentilmente em sua cabeça, afagando o animal. "Agradeço a sua bondade, mas não podemos aceitar. Não iremos longe então, ficaremos próximos até a senhora mudar de ideia…" com um suspiro o unicórnio deu um passo para trás e ergueu a cabeça. "Minha senhora, se vai permanecer com o povo mágico, a senhora precisa saber. Haverá um grande sacrifício em breve. Sangue inocente vai sujar aquilo que era sagrado, defasando os símbolos e as esperanças de seu povo. Quando isso acontecer, embora não declarada, a guerra haverá começado e… senhora…" Lily se surpreendeu - era quase como se os olhos do unicórnio estivessem marejados. "

"Sim?"

"Por favor, senhora. Quando isso acontecer, venha conosco." Dobrando suas pernas como se estivesse executando uma reverência, o unicórnio murmurou algumas palavras que Lily não compreendeu, mas que lhe deu muito sono.

Conforme seus olhos iam ficando pesados e se fechando, a imagem do unicórnio ia se tornando mais, e mais confuso; até que não existia nada além de escuridão.

* * *

Lily sentou-se de súbito.

Embora os primeiros raios de sol já estivessem entrando pelas frestas da janela, o dormitório ainda se encontrava escuro o suficiente para Lily saber que podia tirar um cochilo de pelo menos meia hora.

Ainda que normalmente odiasse acordar cedo, sentia-se revitalizada, energizada. Se esticando, decidiu revisar a matéria.

Depois de duas semanas de trabalho duro, Lily sentia-se satisfeita de perceber que estava alcançando a turma.

Uma boa parte de seu sucesso, ela tinha que admitir, vinha da ajuda de seus amigos… E de professor Snape.

Ela nunca teria conseguido chegar tão próximo de estar alcançando a turma sem as revisões que ela realizava com o quadro de professor Snape. Apesar de muitas vezes ele ser rude, Lily não podia negar que o homem era um bom professor.

Ainda assim, Lily estava precisando se esforçar o dobro dos outros alunos para recuperar suas notas, então mesmo que o estranho sonho a tivesse perturbado, ela precisava se focar no que era realmente importante naquele momento.

Suas notas.

* * *

Em um lugar muito distante dali, um homem de cabelos bagunçados se esticava na cadeira de seu escritório.

Ele sabia que sua esposa ficaria furiosa quando ela percebesse que ele a havia deixado dormindo sozinha, mais uma vez, para ficar sentado encarando o nada, como se estivesse esperando por respostas.

Harry James Potter não conseguia dormir.

Isso não era nem mesmo algo incomum para ele. A noite para Harry era cheia de memórias, tanto de sua infância e adolescência como dos dias de hoje, e raramente essas memórias eram boas.

Embora sua vida estivesse melhorando nos últimos anos, ainda estava relativamente acostumado com os pesadelos.

Recentemente, porém tudo havia mudado.

Em suas mãos, a última nota que havia recebido de seu informante misterioso. Ao contrário de todos no Ministério, Harry pouco se importava com quem tinha mandado a nota.

Harry se preocupava era com o conteúdo das notas.

A primeira nota havia aparecido nesse exato lugar - sua mesa, dentro de escritório de casa. Ninguém sabia quem havia trazido a carta - de fato, todos negavam veementemente ter visto a carta em primeiro lugar - e no entanto, era fato: a carta havia surgido, misteriosamente, no dia de Natal. Não era nada muito significante - apenas uma mecha de cabelo vermelho cuidadosamente embrulhada em um pedaço de pergaminho, as letras F. A. L. escritas em uma elegante letra cursiva.

Como sua família era notória pela quantidade de ruivos, Harry apenas cuidou de avisar aos Weasley e tomar conta dos filhos e dos sobrinhos. Nada que ele já não estivesse acostumado: afinal de contas, devido a sua posição no Ministério, Harry sempre recebia ameaças a sua família.

A segunda carta chegou logo na véspera de ano novo - novamente, nenhuma palavra na carta, ninguém sabia de onde ela havia surgido, e apenas as iniciais F.A.L. confirmavam que a carta era, de fato, da mesma pessoa.

Desta vez, porém, ao invés dos fios de cabelo, algumas gotas de sangue estavam dentro do cartão.

Foi Teddy Lupin que teve a ideia de tentar descobrir de quem - ou do _que_ \- era o sangue. Algumas horas - e algumas perguntas para Hermione - depois, Harry finalmente descobriu de quem era o sangue.

Lily.

 _Alguém tinha pego o sangue de Lily e enviado para ele, mas como?_

Harry não fazia ideia, mas a ideia de que alguém estivera perto o suficiente de Lily para colher algumas pequenas gotas de sangue, o pavor que ele estava sentindo com os pensamentos de tudo o que poderia ter acontecido com sua pequena, tudo isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo tremer.

Mandou Lily para a casa de Luna - o que mais podia fazer? Alguém havia invadido a sua casa e roubado o sangue de Lily, seja lá como isso foi feito. Ele precisava melhorar a proteção mágica de sua casa, e a melhor forma de fazer isso era tirando as crianças de casa.

Passou semanas sem receber nada e, quando Lily finalmente embarcou para Hogwarts, Harry disse a si mesmo que ela estava a salvo lá.

Ainda que se sentisse nervoso.

E hoje, quando as coisas estavam finalmente começando a se acalmar depois de todo o incidente com Lily na floresta, a presença daquele envelope o fez engolir a seco.

Alguém estava perseguindo Lily… E ela não fazia ideia disso.

Debateu contar a verdade para sua filha, é claro que pensou nisso. Mas ela já estava sofrendo o suficiente tentando recuperar suas notas e se acostumar com a rotina de Hogwarts. Ela não precisava ter mais essa demanda em cima dela.

Lily merecia ser apenas uma aluna de Hogwarts, assim como todos os outros. Ele não queria que ela fosse olhada com desconfiança, assim como ele mesmo havia sido olhado por tantas vezes.

Não a menos que Harry não conseguisse resolver o problema, que ele não conseguisse protegê-la... e se ele não conseguisse salvar seu próprio bebê… Que tipo de homem ele seria?

O pergaminho amarelado continha pequenas manchas de sangue, alguns fios de cabelo vermelho e de algo que parecia pelo branco. O choque suave que Harry sentiu ao tocar no pelo fez com que Harry tivesse certeza de que aquele material era mágico.

Ele teria que descobrir o quê, exatamente, aquilo era.

No papel, porém, uma única frase escrita em tinta negra parecia saltar do papel.

 _Somente o sacrifício abrirá o portal._

 _F.A.L._

Coração apertado, Harry se preparou para ir até Hogwarts - mais uma vez. Ele tinha certeza que McGonagall estava perdendo a paciência com ele, mas Harry não conseguia se importar com o fato.

Harry estava cansado de perder pessoas que ele amava - Já existiam muitos fantasmas em seu coração. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore…. Tantos, tantos nomes preciosos…

Lily, _sua pequena Lily_ , não entraria na lista.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 :

 **De Traquinagens e Descobertas** \- _parte 1_

Por mais que já tivesse passado uma semana desde seu sonho, Lily não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Havia algo reconfortante, quase familiar, naquela clareira, naquelas flores e na voz daquele unicórnio.

Seria aquele o unicórnio que ela havia salvado?

Lily não se lembrava bem do dia em que tudo havia acontecido - o que, por si só, já era estranho. Embora nunca dissesse que sua memória era excepcional, aquele evento não havia sido a tanto tempo atrás assim.

 _Mas ela se lembrava dos gritos._

O que também não era tão difícil de acreditar. Afinal de contas, Lily nunca mais parou de ouví-los.

Estava chegando, porém, o dia de fazer alguma coisa. Suas notas estavam finalmente entrando nos eixos, ela estava quase em dia com a matéria e sua reputação parecia estar melhorando a olhos vistos. Estava tudo bem.

Estava tudo bem.

 _Então por que ela sentia como se estivesse a beira de um precipício?_

De qualquer modo, esse era o momento de agir.

Agora, _como_ ela deveria agir para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e o que eram aqueles gritos, bem isso era uma outra história.

"Bom dia, irmã querida do meu coração!"

Lily piscou, surpresa ao reconhecer um sorridente James vindo em sua direção.

"Peraí. Hoje é sábado?"

James parou e encarou a irmã com confusão. "Er… não?"

"Então você ganhou alguma coisa da mamãe ou do papai?"

"Não? Por que, você ganhou alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas você está de bom humor…"

Agora, James não era uma pessoa de se permitir ficar de mau humor por muito tempo, bem ao contrário. Ele tendia a ser otimista, sempre sorridente e para cima.

Por um outro lado, tinha James feliz e James _feliz demais_.

Quando James estava feliz demais, inevitavelmente, alguém logo pagaria por isso.

Ela só podia torcer para esse alguém não ser ela.

"Oras, e eu não posso estar de bom humor por que a primeira coisa que eu vi nesse lindo dia foi minha irmãzinha tão bonitinha e fofa?"

Lily estreitou os olhos. Ok, certo. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. "James, você tá bem? Tá com febre?"

James colocou a mão no peito como se estivesse mortalmente ferido. "Isso magoa, Lily. Magoa muito!" Se aproximou então da menina e sorriu. "Só estou feliz em te ver."

"Ok, James, essa foi um pouco demais. Nem eu to acreditando em você agora!" Louis revirou os olhos e sorriu para a prima. "James quer te pedir um favor."

"Ah, sim, eu já desconfiava." Lily fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, enquanto James olhava feio para o amigo.

"O que tem de errado em eu ficar feliz de ver minha irmã, heim, Louis?"

"Nada de errado, Jamie, só estranho." Fred bagunçou o cabelo de Lily. "Oi Lilyzinha."

"Ei, Fred, fica longe do meu cabelo!" resmungou, dando um passo para longe dele antes de se virar na direção de James. "E você, James, o que quer?"

James fungou, ainda fingindo ofensa. "Sabe, me ofende muito que você não acredite nas minhas intenções. Você sabia que você é minha irmã preferida?"

"James." murmurou a ruiva, sua voz cheia de ceticismo. "Eu sou sua única irmã."

James suspirou e colocou um braço nos ombros de Lily, a afastando de Louis e Fred para sussurrar conspiratoriamente. "Bem, você conhece a Seção Restrita?"

Lily piscou os olhos, curiosa. "Da Biblioteca? É claro."

"Bem, muito bem." O sorriso de James se alargou. "E você conhece a Madame Pince?"

"A bibliotecária. Claro que sim, Jamie." Lily murmurou, claramente impaciente. "O que é?"

"Veja bem," James enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, procurando por algo e soltando uma exclamação de vitória quando o encontrou. "ah, aqui está. Muito bem. Lilyzinha. Eu, sendo o aluno exemplar que sou, estou fazendo um trabalho para poções que exige esse livro aqui. Então é claro que eu, novamente, sendo esse aluno maravilhoso que eu sou, pedi autorização para o professor Slughorn para poder pegar o livro emprestado na Biblioteca."

Lily deu uma olhada no bilhete. "Isso aqui é falso né?"

Mais uma vez, James colocou a mão no peito como se tivesse sido extremamente ofendido. "Claro que não, Lilyzinha - eis o motivo pelo qual eu, um aluno tão exemplar, fiquei tão surpreso quando Madame Pince me expulsou da biblioteca."

Lily ergueu os olhos para encarar os primos. "Sério mesmo?"

Fred deu de ombros. "É completamente falsa."

Enquanto Louis começava a gargalhar, James se virou para Fred. "Cara, dá pra ajudar ou tá difícil?"

" _Cara_ ," Fred começou, claramente tentando debochar de James. "Essa é a Lily. Ela não vai nos dedurar."

"Não, eu não vou." Lily estreitou os olhos novamente. "Mas se eu tenho que correr o risco de pegar detenção eu quero pelo menos saber _por que_ você quer esse livro."

James parou de encarar Fred, suspirando e, novamente, se aproximou da irmã. "Não, você não quer saber."

Lily estufou as bochechas. "Quê? Você quer que eu me arrisque por nada?"

"Aw, Lilyzinha, mas era um plano perfeito!" Louis murmurou, se aproximando da prima e afagando os cabelos vermelhos dela. "Ninguém vai desconfiar de uma linda menininha de cabelos cor de fogo."

Lily olhou de James para Louis e revirou os olhos. "Bem, nem tenta. Se eu não posso nem saber o porquê, eu não vou me meter."

Fred e Louis imediatamente olharam para James que, suspirando, parecia pensar em uma alternativa. Então, ele sorriu.

"Muito bem, Lils. Eu não vou te contar porque eu quero o livro mas…" James sorriu, vitória brilhando em seus olhos. "Olha, o papai me deu uma coisa quando eu entrei para Hogwarts. Ele me disse para passar para o Albus esse ano mas, bem, acho que ele não vai ficar bravo se eu der para você."

Os olhos da ruiva brilhavam com curiosidade. "Um presente? O quê?"

James simplesmente meneou a cabeça e sorriu. "Primeiro, me diz se você vai concordar em me ajudar…"

Lily franziu o cenho. É claro, aquilo tudo podia ser uma peça de James; ou então podia ser verdade. Ela não sabia qual dos dois era verdade, mas a curiosidade finalmente venceu.

"Ok." Ela disse lentamente, com um suspiro de derrota.

Se infiltrar na biblioteca não parecia algo tão difícil, afinal de contas. Se algo desse errado, ela podia dizer que estava estudando e havia se perdido.

Hm, embora ninguém provavelmente fosse acreditar nisso. A placa era razoavelmente grande.

James abriu um sorriso gigante, os olhos brilhando com alegria. "Muito bem, maninha. Você fez a escolha certa."

"Você não vai se arrepender, Lilyzinha." Fred, um sorriso igualmente largo no rosto, pegou Lily no colo e começou a rodopiar com ela no meio do Salão comunal, muito para seu desespero.

"Certamente que não!" Riu Louis, assistindo conforme o rosto da ruiva ficava mais e mais vermelho e ela batia nos ombros de Fred, pedindo para que ele a colocasse no chão.

Quando Fred finalmente atendeu seus pedidos, Lily parou, segurando-se no sofá enquanto ela assistia os meninos rindo e dando palmadinhas nos ombros uns dos outros.

 _Por que raios ela tinha a impressão de que tinha sido passada para trás?_

* * *

Passada para trás ou não, Lily tinha que admitir que seu irmão honrava sua palavra.

Em suas mãos, agora oficialmente sua, estava uma capa de tecido inimaginavelmente confortável que James jurava ser uma capa de invisibilidade.

Lily havia ouvido falar sobre a capa de invisibilidade, claro que ela havia. Seu tio Ron, em particular, era uma fonte inesgotável de histórias sobre todas as coisas que ele havia feito com ela - sempre junto com o seu pai, é claro.

Ela mal podia acreditar que estava com um tesouro tão precioso da família Potter em suas mãos! Algo que pertencera ao seu pai, e ao seu avô antes dele, e tantos, tantos Potters... Suas mãos tremiam levemente e ela hesitou antes de tocar o tecido suave da capa.

É claro, ela ainda não havia vestido e havia a chance de James estar pregando uma peça nela.

James estar pregando uma peça nela era _sempre_ uma possibilidade, porém. Ela havia crescido com isso e, de certa forma, já estava acostumada.

Mas quando Louis questionou se James havia feito a coisa certo dando a capa para ela, o que ele respondeu, por entre gargalhadas, a convenceu mais do que tudo o que ele poderia ter feito.

"Ah, nós já temos o mapa. Não precisamos da capa também e... bem, vocês sabem que desperdício seria dar essa capa para o _Albus_."

Lily tinha que concordar que o irmão tinha um gênio mais amável do que James - céus, ela vivia com ele, então tinha que saber - mas ainda assim se sentia mal pegando um presente que deveria ter sido dele.

Mas o fato de que Albus… Bem, ele _nunca_ usaria a capa. Ele era bonzinho demais.

Que ela se sentia culpada, ela se sentia. Mas ainda assim, não conseguiu recusar uma capa de invisibilidade.

Uau, uma _capa da invisibilidade_.

Ela sempre quisera uma, mas sempre que pedia de presente, os preços eram caros demais.

E agora, por bem ou por mal, James tinha lhe dado uma capa de invisibilidade _de verdade,_ não uma imitação dessas que ela sempre sonhava em ter.

Afagando o tecido macio da capa com quase reverência, Lily teve o cuidado de virar a página do livro, para parecer que ela estava estudando.

A ideia de chegar mais cedo tinha sido dela - afinal de contas, Lily queria diminuir a sua detenção caso fosse pega, e se ela já estivesse na biblioteca, bem… Ela não ia ter invadido, ia?

Ela só ia ter perdido o horário, certo? Isso não era crime. Contanto que ninguém a visse contrabandeando o livro da seção restrita…

Além disso, ela podia aproveitar esse tempo livre para estudar tudo o que ela podia encontrar sobre unicórnios.

Conforme sua pilha ia diminuindo, porém, Lily só conseguia se sentir mais e mais frustrada. Ok, unicórnios eram cavalos brancos. E os chifres deles eram usados para diversos tipos de poções mágicas. Além disso, os pêlos de sua cauda eram utilizados com frequência na fabricação de varinhas.

Mas não existia nenhuma menção sobre o que sonhar com um unicórnio poderia dizer, nem mesmo sobre o que ouvir os gritos dos animais mesmo estando a metros de distâncias

Ela estava na metade quando ouviu alguns alunos comentando sobre estar próximo do horário de fechar, quando ela começou a organizar as coisas e fez menção de ser vista saindo da biblioteca.

Quando teve certeza de que Madame Pince a havia visto sair, Lily imediatamente entrou em uma das fileiras formadas pelas estantes de livro e vestiu a capa.

Com um sorriso, Lily percebeu que não via seus pés. Animada, deu uma voltinha, se admirando na capa.

Lily Luna Potter, estreando a sua própria capa de invisibilidade. Quem diria?

Empolgada com sua pequena aventura, Lily checou para ver se estava coberta por completo e, por fim, saiu de seu esconderijo tentando encontrar o livro pelo qual estava procurando.

A biblioteca depois de fechada era um pouco assustadora e sombria, seus passos ecoando sozinhos na escuridão. Lentamente fez seu caminho de volta até a região onde ficavam as mesas para estudo, encarando a placa da Seção Restrita com quieta curiosidade. Um lampião estava esquecido em uma das mesas e, como Lily não conseguia enxergar nem um palmo na frente do seu nariz, julgou que talvez fosse uma boa ideia levá-lo com ela. Com um murmúrio, Lily falou o feitiço de levitação e assistiu o lampião começar a flutuar poucos centímetros à sua frente. Lentamente, virou o lampião em direção a uma das estantes de livro, e seguiu imediatamente atrás.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos!

Então, parece que Lily finalmente foi em busca de algumas respostas - e de confusão, se vocês me permitem dizer! HAHAHA Mas também, ninguém achou que alguém com o nome de James Sirius fosse ser um bom exemplo, certo?

Agora, adoraria saber o que vocês estão pensando! Que tal uma review? ^^

De qualquer forma, muito obrigada a todos vocês que leram até aqui!

 _Ice_


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 :

 **De Traquinagens e Descobertas** \- _parte 2_

* * *

"Muito bem, senhorita Potter. Agora me diga, qual é a resposta da pergunta seis?"

Lily suspirou, puxando o papel e murmurando a resposta com uma voz monótona e entediada. "O ingrediente faltando para a poção do Morto-Vivo é a raiz de asfódelo em pó."

Os olhos negros de Severus Snape se estreitaram. "Muito bem. Está correto - agora, você saberia me dizer por que você não ganharia o ponto inteiro da questão?"

A ruiva ergueu os olhos para fitar professor Snape pela primeira vez desde que chegara, o que fez com que pela primeira vez o professor reparasse nas escuras manchas embaixo dos orbes castanhos. Exausta, Lily meneou a cabeça e encarou o professor, um ar desafiador permeando cada movimento.

Com um suspiro, Severus Snape admitiu para si mesmo que gostaria de dizer que aquele gesto da pequena ruiva o lembrava do ar arrogante e irritante de James Potter, mas aquele pequeno show de temperamento apenas o recordava de muitas e muitas discussões que tivera com sua melhor amiga, Lily Evans, alguns anos antes de tudo ir para o inferno.

Sentando-se em sua cadeira, Severus se preparou para fazer algo que não fazia a tanto tempo que ele não fazia ideia se ainda sabia fazê-lo.

"Eu acho que a senhorita sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que essa resposta não vai levar todos os pontos. Além disso, ela está muito abaixo da qualidade geral do seu trabalho, senhorita, o que eu imagino que você não só tenha percebido como também tenha decidido ignorar." Se inclinando na direção de Lily, Snape respirou fundo e encarou a ruiva com os olhos negros fixos na menina. "Existe alguma coisa, senhorita Potter, a qual a senhorita gostaria de me contar?"

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e se questionou sobre o que fazer… Afinal de contas, não podia simplesmente sair admitindo para um professor - seja ele um quadro ou não - que havia invadido a Seção Restrita da biblioteca ontem a noite.

Nem muito menos que havia extraído um livro de lá para James…

… Ou o que havia encontrado nas prateleiras da estante.

Ela conseguia se recordar perfeitamente da cena: a forma como seus passos pareciam extremamente altos na escuridão, como o lampião exalava um cheiro suave de óleo queimando e como a luz parecia tremer toda vez que uma brisa se aproximava.

O livro que James queria não fora muito difícil de encontrar - embora ela ainda não conseguisse compreender por que o irmão parecia tão ansioso para ter em suas mãos o livro " _Poções Muy Potentes_ ", por Gareth Avilar. - mas ela acabara decidindo se demorar.

Ela tinha uma missão pessoal aqui - encontrar algo sobre unicórnios que não fosse algo que ela já soubesse. A seção de animais fantásticos da Seção Restrita, porém, parecia se focar em outros animais: " _Como cuidar de um Pássaro-Trovão_ ", ou " _Como chegar próximo de um Nundu de forma segura_.".

Não existia nenhuma menção a unicórnios - nem uma sequer.

Sentindo seus ombros caírem um pouquinho com a decepção - e já com sono, sabendo que teria aulas no dia seguinte - Lily soltou um bocejo e estava começando a sair da Seção Restrita quando vozes lhe chamaram a atenção.

Assustada, a ruiva se apressou a apagar o lampião e colocá-lo gentilmente no chão. Escondida dentro da capa, sabia que não havia motivos para se assustar - embora seu coração estivesse batendo tão rápido que ela tinha quase certeza de que alguém a ouviria.

Se concentrando em respirar lentamente, se aproximou das vozes. Ficou surpresa ao reconhecer um homem idoso, embora muito gentil, que parecia sempre estar lhe oferecendo doces.

Era o senhor Scamander, bisavô dos seus amigos Lorcan e Lysander. Junto com ele, uma mulher, já também idosa, andava a passos rápidos em sua frente - tão rápidos, em fato, que Lily quase não conseguiu desviar. Quase.

Era a diretora, Professora McGonagall. Sua expressão estava assustada, e Lily se lembrava de seu pai lhe dizendo várias vezes que não se lembrava de ter visto sua antiga professora assustada com nada.

E se Voldemort, que parecia ser um dos seres mais assustadores do século, não assustava a professora McGonagall, o que a assustaria?

"Ah, Newt. Você vê, aqui. Está desaparecido." Ela gesticulava, algo que Lily também nunca a havia visto fazer. "O livro ' _Maldições do Século XX_ ' está desaparecido a semanas… Irma me disse que já revirou todos os lugares procurando por esse livro. Não existe nenhum registro que esse livro tenha sido retirado da biblioteca desde o ano de 1996, e, no entanto, ele não se encontra em nenhum lugar… E nós sabemos o quão cuidadosa Irma é com seus livros, ela perceberia… E depois do que aconteceu com Lily Potter e das mensagens que Harry tem recebido, nós não podemos ignorar a possibilidade…"

Ela assistiu ao senhor Scamander fazer alguns sinais de afirmativo com sua cabeça, seus olhos se fixando em Lily por um momento antes de desviarem novamente para McGonagall.

Lily podia _jurar_ que o senhor Scamander a tinha visto ali.

Checando para ter certeza de que seu corpo estava completamente coberto pela capa, Lily decidiu que devia ter sido apenas impressão e se aproximou novamente dos dois.

"Minerva, entendo sua preocupação… Mas realmente não vejo como poderia ajudar…"

"São os unicórnios." A voz parecia surgida das sombras, e Lily se deu um tapinha nas costas por não ter deixado seu grito de surpresa escapar por entre os lábios. "Eles parecem se comportar de forma diferente próximos da senhorita Potter, e isso está preocupando a todos."

Scamander pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha. "Olá Sebastian. Não imaginava encontrá-lo por aqui."

McGonagall suspirou. "O professor Nook é o responsável pelas aulas de Defesa Contra As Artes das trevas desse ano - recomendação do próprio Shacklebolt. Não sabia que se conheciam…"

Scamander suspirou e ofereceu um sorriso para McGonagall - um sorriso que Lily podia jurar custou mais ao homem do que ele gostaria de admitir. O senhor Scamander _realmente_ não gostava do professor Nook.

Agora, tudo bem, Lily não era lá uma grande fã dele também. Ele era um pouco intimidador, com suas roupas negras, cabelos escorridos e olhos assustadoramente verdes.

Mas, até onde ela sabia, o homem era educado e gentil com os alunos. Ninguém falava mal dele...

"Fato é, McGonagall tem motivos para suas preocupações. Existem diversas maldições que se referem a unicórnios e-"

"Oras, Sebastian. Sejamos honestos aqui." Senhor Scamander arqueou uma sobrancelha, procedendo a se encostar contra uma das estantes. "Unicórnios nunca fizeram nada por mal - muito menos se uniriam às artes das trevas. Não acredito que eles começariam a fazer isso agora."

"Os tempos são outros, Newt." Sua voz era firme, dura. "Com a morte de Voldemort, nós finalmente temos paz. O que impediria os unicórnios de-"

Scamander riu. "O quê? Dominar o mundo? Oras, isso é simples, Sebastian. Eles não estão interessados." Com um suspiro, se virou para McGonagall. "Os unicórnios são seres extremamente leais, e você sabe da natureza do encontro de Lily com um, Minerva. Você também esteve lá."

Minerva suspirou. "E você não acredita que…"

"Que eles possam estar tentando machucar a menina?" A risada de Scamander era fria e sem humor. "Duvido muito. Provavelmente estão tentando protegê-la."

Os lábios de McGonagall se estreitaram em uma linha fina, seu rosto cheio de tensão. "Protegê-la do que, eu me pergunto."

"Agora sim, estamos nos fazendo a pergunta certa." Scamander murmurou, os olhos brilhando na escuridão. "Você disse que Lily falou algo sobre estar ouvindo vozes?"

"Não vozes, uma música." Murmurou McGonagall, parecendo pensativa "Professor Nook me perguntou se poderia ser obra de algum sereiano…"

Scamander meneou a cabeça. "Não, não imagino. Enquanto sereianos podem, sim, respirar na superfície, eles não se sentiriam tão confortáveis distantes da água."

"Então, qual é a sua opinião? Que tipo de animal poderia ser o responsável por…"

Scamander ergueu sua mão com autoridade, interrompendo o professor Nook com quieta elegância. "Oras, meu caro Sebastian. A resposta é óbvia o suficiente para mim - nenhum animal seria capaz de fazer o que vocês estão me questionando. O que, é claro, não quer dizer que _alguém_ não tenha feito alguma coisa... O que vocês encontraram no local?"

Lily se esticou na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar o que McGonagall estava mostrando aos outros dois homens.

Embora a distância e a escuridão não ajudassem muito, Lily conseguiu vislumbrar um pedaço de tecido negro, quase como se um pedaço de capa mal cortado.

"Encontramos esse pedaço de tecido não muito longe de onde Hugo Weasley encontrou Lily Potter. Não reconheço esse símbolo; Hermione Weasley se comprometeu de vir a Hogwarts essa semana para conversar sobre ela com o professor Binns, mas até lá nós provavelmente…" McGonagall congelou, os olhos fixos no tecido.

"Não tem necessidade, Minerva. Quando a senhora Weasley chegar aqui, apenas lhe diga para conversar com um homem chamado Alexius Fairbanks - se eu não estiver muito enganado, é com ele que vocês precisam conversar. E, Minerva, _se eu não estiver muito enganado_ \- e você sabe que eu faço muita questão de não estar - Lily pode ter se envolvido em algo muito, muito maior do que apenas a revolta de algum animal mágico."

Lily respirou fundo e se aproximou dos três, tentando inutilmente ver o pedaço de tecido que Minerva ainda segurava em suas mãos. Antes que Lily pudesse ver, porém, barulhos altos foram ouvidos não muito distantes de onde ela estava.

" _Aluninhos, a-lu-ni-nhos, fora da caminha! Tsc tsc, mas que coisa danadinha…_ " A voz esganiçada que cantava alegremente não muito distante dali pertencia a Pirraça, um _poltergeist_ que Lily fazia o seu melhor para se manter distante... mas que era um grande amigo de seu irmão, James.

De qualquer modo, McGonagall enfiou o pedaço de tecido negro novamente no bolso de suas vestes, um suspiro cansado saindo dos lábios. "Eu juro, se um desses alunos for James Sirius Potter eu vou fazer _questão_ de ir até a casa de Ginny Potter _eu mesma_. Ela mesma pode vir aqui aplicar detenção em seu filho, já que decidiu me ignorar quando eu protestei a escolha desse nome infeliz. Não podia ter dividido, um James Severus ou um Albus Sirius? Pelo amor de Merlin!"

Professor Nook soltou uma risada alta, atraindo a atenção de Lily para o barulho desconhecido. Nunca havia visto o homem rir. "Ah, McGonagall. Você sabe, vários professores de Hogwarts chegaram a escrever para Ginny naquela época, ela não pode dizer que ninguém tentou avisar."

"Vou aproveitar para escrever uma carta, se você não se importa, Minerva. Acho que vou passar alguns dias em Hogsmeade…" A voz de Scamander era suave, gentil.

Com um meneio firme de professora McGonagall, Lily a assistiu dar as costas para o senhor Scamander e a se afastar a passos rápidos. Lentamente, desviou seu olhar para o senhor Scamander, os ombros parecendo se dobrar perante ao peso de seus pensamentos - Lily não conseguia evitar os sentimentos de preocupação que invadiram seu coração.

O que faria o senhor Scamander agir dessa forma?

Estava claro em sua mente que aquela distração havia sido causada por James para que ela pudesse escapar da biblioteca, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia culpada por deixar o senhor Scamander sozinho quando ele claramente precisava desabafar.

"Deixe-me ver, talvez eu deva acender uma luz. Talvez isso ajude…" Murmurou em voz alta, um sorriso suspeito nos lábios. Mais uma vez, Lily se perguntou se o homem a sua frente sabia que ela estava ali.

Com a varinha em suas mãos, Scamander murmurou um feitiço e logo a biblioteca inteira estava iluminada. "Sabe, eu nunca fui uma pessoa de criticar a curiosidade - muito pelo contrário, sempre fui a favor de estimulá-la. Por outro lado, devemos saber como fazer isso de forma segura e, vamos dizer, se uma jovem menina que deveria estar em seu dormitório nesse momento estivesse perambulando pela Seção Restrita da Biblioteca, vamos apenas dizer que existem formas mais seguras de conseguir essa informação do que pesquisar por aí."

 _Ok,_ Lily admitiu para si mesma, _o senhor Scamander tinha absoluta certeza de que ela estava ali._

Segurando o livro em seus braços, Lily decidiu que devia seguir o conselho e saiu rumo ao dormitório.

Ao contrário do caminho de ida, suas memórias sobre seu caminho de volta eram bagunçadas e meio sem sentido.

Os corredores estavam vazios e escuros, mas era quase como se eles fossem irreais. Lily não conseguia ouvir seus passos nem mesmo sentir a brisa que certamente devia estar soprando. Ela não se lembrava de ter visto James nem mesmo de ter entregue o livro que ele queria - mas ela deve ter feito, porque o livro já não estava mais em suas mãos e James não havia reclamado com ela hoje pela manhã.

Com um suspiro, Lily fitou Severus Snape nos olhos e disse, sua voz firme. "Não… Não tem nada não, professor."

Severus Snape estreitou os olhos. "Muito bem. Então imagino que você não irá reclamar de refazer todo o seu exercício de acordo com o padrão esperado de uma aluna de Hogwarts, correto?"

Com um suspiro derrotado, Lily meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Tudo bem, professor Snape." Murmurou, procedendo a recolher seu material de estudo. Snape a assistia em silêncio, sua expressão parecendo perfeitamente serena, a única indicação de perturbação mental o fato de que suas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos ao seu lado.

Talvez fosse o fato de que, tirando o tio Neville, Lily não era realmente próxima de nenhum adulto em Hogwarts. Talvez fosse o fato de que, se perguntasse isso para tio Neville, a informação chegaria em seu pais dentro de no máximo duas horas.

Talvez fosse o fato de que não podia conversar com o senhor Scamander, já que ele estava determinado a fingir que não a tinha visto…

Ou talvez fosse o fato de que, mesmo sem a conhecer, Severus Snape a tinha estendido a mão e fosse um dos grandes responsáveis pela lenta escalada de suas notas.

As palavras saíram antes mesmo de Lily ter concluído sua decisão de incluir Severus Snape."O senhor conhece um homem chamado Alexius Fairbanks?"

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos!

Então, coisas estão acontecendo! ^^

Será que Lily fez uma boa escolha decidindo fazer essa pergunta para o Snape? Para o quê, exatamente, o James queria esse livro? E quem pegou o livro desaparecido da biblioteca?

Algumas teorias?

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Adoraria ouvir o que estão pensando ^^

Um obrigada especial para a senhorita **Stra. Dark Nat,** por estar sendo super fofinha comigo.

Até semana que vem!

 _Ice_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Sobre deveres de casa e pedidos de ajuda**

Severus Snape nunca havia se questionado sobre a durabilidade dos materiais dentro de um quadro.

Oras, era claro para ele que nada daquilo era real - a sua atual morada era uma mistura de mágica e memórias, mas de certa forma não era isso o que constituía a verdadeira realidade também?

Ele teria que pensar mais sobre o assunto.

Ou talvez isso realmente não importasse, ponderou Snape, já que ele tinha a impressão de que descobriria todas essas respostas em muito breve, mesmo sem ter de fazer muito esforço.

Continuou andando de um lado para o outro em sua pequena 'jaula', tentando em vão gastar seu excesso de energia. Mais uma vez se perguntou se tinha tomado a decisão correta com a menina.

Isso não importava. Ele tinha tomado a única decisão possível.

Afinal de contas, essa menina não era simplesmente mais uma aluna. Ela não era simplesmente a filha de Harry Potter ou, por mais que lhe doesse admitir, ela não era somente a neta de Lily Evans.

Ela era Lily Luna - era assim que ele havia se acostumado a chamá-la em sua cabeça, Lily Luna, o sobrenome Potter convenientemente esquecido apenas para ser recordado nos raros momentos em que ela o aborrecia ou em que ele sentia a necessidade de lhe impor a sua autoridade de professor.

Para Severus Snape, aquela menina logo tinha se tornado um ser separado dos Potter, uma pequena menina que parecia estar sempre cheia de energia vibrante, com seus cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo, como os de Lily, e os olhos castanhos que frequentemente pareciam negros perante a pouca iluminação daquele corredor sombrio.

Lily Luna era sua única aluna agora, sua inteligência e seu talento para poções sempre o surpreendendo. Tão parecida com a avó.

Tão diferente.

Severus Snape nunca admitiria, mas para ele, Lily Luna o lembrava de uma noite sombria e um espelho secreto, o qual Dumbledore uma vez o havia pedido para ajudá-lo a proteger. Uma foto de uma família que nunca existira - um homem de cabelos negros e nariz particularmente avantajado, uma linda mulher ruiva de olhos verdes e uma pequenina, uma pequenina com o mesmo sorriso da mãe se revelando por entre seus dentes brancos, cabelos vermelhos esvoaçantes e marcantes olhos negros.

Se apressou a se sentar e assumir uma postura relaxada em sua cadeira quando ouviu os pequenos passos apressados. Respirou fundo e forçou seu corpo a relaxar, se confortando no fato de que a menina estava bem, que ela estava ali."Está atrasada." murmurou, assistindo a pequena ruiva sentar em frente ao quadro com sua usual displicência, um muxoxo de desapontamento saindo de seus lábios.

"Desculpa, estava na biblioteca." Lily murmurou, tentando colocar ordem em seus cabelos esvoaçantes.

Severus teve de se interromper um minuto, respirando fundo antes de assumir sua postura neutra e controlada.

"E você fez o que eu te pedi?" perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Lily suspirou.

"Sim, eu fiz o resumo dos doze livros que o senhor me pediu mas…" A ruiva parecia visivelmente contrariada, como se debatesse consigo mesma se devia fazer a pergunta ou não. Por fim, a curiosidade venceu sua necessidade de ser educada. "Por que o senhor não me _contou_ quem era o senhor Alexius Fairbanks? Isso não ia economizar muito mais tempo?"

Severus Snape suspirou. "Até poderia economizar tempo, senhorita _Potter_ ," disse, quase como se seu sobrenome fosse uma ofensa. "mas aí a senhorita não iria ter merecido suas respostas."

"Você tá igualzinho a tia Hermione." Lily soltou um muxoxo, fazendo com que Snape arqueasse uma sobrancelha. Com um suspiro, Lily pegou o pergaminho e começou a ler. "Bem, segundo os livros que o senhor me deu para ler, Alexius Fairbanks nasceu no Canadá, em Quebec, no ano de 1899. Ele teve uma vida tranquila lá até que, no ano de 1905, aconteceu um grande incêndio na casa onde ele morava com seus pais. As investigações da época diziam que era apenas um acidente, e alguns meses depois ele, o único sobrevivente da catástrofe, veio morar com seus avós paternos aqui, na Inglaterra. Aos onze anos, recebeu a carta de Hogwarts e começou a estudar… Ele parecia ter uma vida escolar meio comum, até que… até que ele saiu de Hogwarts."

Snape fez um sinal para que Lily prosseguisse, o que ela fez, depois de respirar fundo. "Bem, os livros exaltam a inteligência de Fairbanks. Aparentemente, ele conseguiu ficar muito rico com a venda de alguns itens mágicos que ele criou - até que, de repente, tudo sumiu. Ele parou de produzir e as pessoas começaram a murmurar que ele era amaldiçoado ou algo nesse sentido. Foi um grande desastre. Depois… bem, encontrei algumas menções vagas sobre ele fazer parte de uma seita que seguia os ensinamentos de Herpo, o Sujo; seja lá o que isso significa."

Lily parou e encarou Snape, como se aguardando que ele mencionasse alguma coisa. Nada.

Com um suspiro, ela retornou os olhos para o pergaminho em sua frente. "Bem, como eu disse, ele desapareceu por um tempo e retornou a alguns anos atrás, poucas semanas depois do final da Batalha de Hogwarts. Foi examinado por alguns bruxos do ministério, mas não apresentou nenhum traço de maldição _Imperius_ ou de outros feitiços que possam ser usado por bruxos das trevas. Sua varinha foi examinada mas nada de suspeito foi ligado a ele, sendo assim, considerado 'inocente' dois anos depois de seu reaparecimento." Lily concluiu, erguendo os olhos para fitar o professor. "O motivo pelo qual eu realmente não entendo por que o senhor Scamander acredita que esse homem saiba explicar o que aconteceu comigo ou mesmo o desaparecimento daquele livro."

"O que a senhorita precisa manter em mente é que os livros que a senhorita leu foram todos da área livre da biblioteca. As informações contidas neles são, portanto, razoavelmente irrelevantes." Snape se ergueu e começou a andar dentro do quadro. O movimento sempre o ajudava a se concentrar. "Ainda assim, é definitivamente informação que a senhorita precisa ter - exatamente por ser informação tão básica que é de livre acesso." Lily, que havia aberto a boca para questionar os motivos pelo qual o homem a fizera passar dois dias na biblioteca pesquisando informação 'irrelevante', murchou visivelmente. Snape conteve um sorriso, respirando fundo e assumindo o tom de voz professoral que era tão familiar e confortável para ele. "Assim sendo, temos que ler nas entrelinhas do que foi escrito. Como a senhorita pesquisou, não foi encontrado nada que apontasse Fairbanks como praticante das Artes das Trevas, mas as suspeitas foram tão grandes na época que não podemos ignorar a possibilidade de que o homem tenha encontrado uma forma de burlar os testes ou até mesmo de falsificar os resultados."

"Mas ninguém mencionaria isso?" Lily murmurou, curiosa.

"Não, claro que não. Suspeitas não são fatos, senhorita Potter, e existem leis para protegerem a 'honra' de um bruxo. Agora, a senhorita mencionou uma possível conexão entre Fairbanks e Herpo, o que encontrou quando pesquisou sobre a história de Herpo?"

As bochechas de Lily ganharam uma tonalidade avermelhada e a ruiva estava encarando os seus próprios sapatos quando murmurou algo ininteligível. Com um brusco, "Seja clara, senhorita Potter." Snape interrompeu seus murmúrios, fazendo com que a ruiva suspirasse.

"Erh, bem." Começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos. "Eu não tive tempo de pesquisar."

Snape respirou fundo e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. "Então acredito que a senhorita já tenha um dos tópicos da sua próxima pesquisa - mas vou adiantar alguns outros. Herpo ficou conhecido não só por suas contribuições a magia das trevas, mas também por sua personalidade vingativa. Dizem que, quando decidia que alguém era seu inimigo, esse alguém ia encontrar em sua casa uma pedra envolvida em um tecido negro com um dragão Rabo Córneo Húngaro recortado no centro."

Lily piscou. "Eu vi o tecido! Bem, não sei se tinha um dragão nele, mas era negro."

"Vamos assumir que tinha, já que Scamander sugeriu que os professores McGonagall e Nook procurassem Fairbanks."

"Mas o que isso teria a ver comigo? Quer dizer, dragões não cantam, cantam?"

Snape meneou a cabeça. "Esse não é o ponto, Lily. Agora, nós temos um livro sumido - 'As Maldições do Século XX', correto?" Lily assentiu em silêncio, seus olhos fixos em Snape. "O próximo passo é tentar entender _por que_ a pessoa que roubou o livro e deixou a pedra para trás, assumindo que existia essa pedra, seria conectada a você. Para isso, sugiro que você pesquise sobre Herpo e suas descobertas. Sugiro também que pesquise sobre todos os bruxos das trevas do século XX, o que acredito que você deve encontrar na biblioteca. Além disso, seria útil ter uma melhor compreensão sobre maldições e como elas funcionam. E algumas informações sobre os dragões Rabo Córneo Húngaro e suas conexões a maldições. Caso haja tempo, uma redação extra sobre unicórnios."

Lily soltou um muxoxo. "Não tem como eu fazer tudo isso até amanhã!"

Snape franziu o cenho. Parecia que Lily talvez não estivesse entendo a importância de entender melhor o que estava acontecendo - afinal de contas, a vida dela estava em jogo! "Bem, imagino então que não exista tanta urgência…"

Lily suspirou. "Tá, tá bom. Vou dar um jeito."

"Muito bem." Severus Snape sentiu seus músculos relaxarem - talvez a menina entendesse a sua situação no fim das contas. Seus olhos assistiam a ruiva arrumar a sua mochila e se afastar, arrastando a mochila no chão. Enquanto seus passos soavam cada vez mais distantes, Snape decidiu que talvez precisasse fazer algumas pesquisas por conta própria.

Até porque... Existiam alguns lugares que a ruiva não podia ir, ou pelo menos não devia… mas poucos lugares em Hogwarts eram inacessíveis para Severus Snape agora.

* * *

Lily Luna decidiu que estava muito cansada para se preocupar.

Erguendo os olhos de um dos três livros que estava tentando ler, olhou para o exterior da janela, um suspiro de exaustão deixando seus lábios.

Entre seus trabalhos para Hogwarts, as aulas e suas redações para Severus Snape, ela estava tão exausta que mal conseguia se mover.

E não estava nem na metade.

Assistindo o sol se pôr, a ruiva teve plena certeza de que nunca conseguiria dar conta de tudo aquilo sozinha - nem mesmo se passasse a noite inteira em claro.

Mas quem poderia ajudá-la? Em quem ela confiava o suficiente para pedir ajuda com uma situação dessas?

A resposta seria simples, se a situação não fosse algo que seus pais não pudessem saber: Teddy Lupin sempre era a sua primeira escolha, mas por mais que ele fosse de confiança, ele certamente contaria para seus pais.

Tivera sorte com Snape - Lily tinha a impressão de que o professor não gostava muito de seu pai - mas certamente tio Neville contaria tudo para ele. James e Albus… bem, James _nunca_ seria uma boa opção para pesquisar as coisas em uma biblioteca, mas Albus… Albus certamente era uma boa opção.

Com a ideia clara em sua mente, Lily pegou os livros que tinha escolhido para a pesquisa e saiu da biblioteca com recomendações severas da Madame Pince para tomar cuidado com o material.

Albus Potter estava saindo da sua aula de feitiços conversando animadamente com Scorpius, quando percebeu que Lily o estava aguardando no final do corredor.

Cenho franzido em preocupação, gesticulou para Scorpius ir na frente enquanto ele se encaminhava na direção da irmã. "Tudo bem, Lils?"

Mordendo o lábio - ainda debatendo se tudo aquilo era uma boa escolha ou não - Lily começou a confessar tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela nos últimos dias.

Enquanto Albus não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de se envolver em situações que poderiam envolver a quebra de regras, ele gostava da irmã e todas as coisas que ela estava falando estavam acendendo uma luz de alarme dentro de sua cabeça.

"E você tem certeza de que não quer envolver nosso pai nisso, Lils? Ele certamente entende mais sobre bruxos das trevas do que todos nós."

Lily suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. "Eu sei, Al, mas eu já dei muitos problemas para o papai… Quer dizer, você viu a minha primeira semana aqui?"

"Aquilo foi um acidente e, se você está certa, um ataque contra você. Papai nunca te culparia por causa disso - e além do que você realmente deveria parar de dar ouvidos para o que os outros estão falando. A gente te ama, Lils - e esse pessoal _adora_ fazer fofocas, especialmente quando eles acham que podem machucar alguém com elas."

"Eu sei, eu sei…" Encarando os sapatos, Lily tentou pensar sobre algo mais para dizer… "A verdade é que… às vezes… eu acho que eles estão certos. Eu acho que realmente não sou digna de ser uma Potter… Ou que talvez eu nem seja uma mesmo."

"Você está louca?" Albus arregalou os olhos verdes, sua voz falhando devido a surpresa. "Lils, pelo amor de Merlin! Você é a cópia da mamãe, sem contar que todo mundo que te conhece sabe o quão parecida você é com o papai. Mesmo que não fosse filha de sangue - o que é ridículo você até mesmo suspeitar, quero dizer, céus. Alguém teria comentado alguma coisa, certo? - mas mesmo assim, você foi criada com a gente, Lils. Você é nossa irmã e-"

"E você e o Jamie são incríveis, cada um do seu jeito, mas ainda assim, incríveis! James tem aquela personalidade dele, quero dizer, todo mundo ama o Jamie. E ele é muito bom em quidditch igual ao papai, e… bem, você é um gênio e é idêntico ao papai. Todo mundo sabe que você é filho dele. E eu…"

"E você é igual a mamãe. Você pode não ter o… bem, o charme de James, e eu realmente não me considero um gênio, mas bem. Você pode não ser igual a mim, mas Lils, _ninguém_ quer que você seja. A gente gosta de você porque você é a _Lily_ \- só isso. Se os outros não enxergam isso, bem, eles não importam."

Lentamente, quase como se estivesse envergonhado, Albus abriu os braços e envolveu a irmã, beijando sua cabeça afetuosamente. "Você é minha irmãzinha, Lils. É claro que eu vou te ajudar, mas não quero você pensando essas coisas tá?"

Lily abriu um sorriso e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Obrigada, Al. Você é o melhor!"

Albus revirou os olhos, mal contendo um sorriso ao perceber o retorno da exuberância natural da irmã. Embora a ruiva não se sentisse à vontade com câmeras ou grandes multidões, era claro para ele que isso era uma coisa que ela e James tinham em comum.

"Muito bem. Vou pesquisar e digo para você o que eu achar. Você disse que o professor Snape está te ajudando?"

Lily fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. "Sim, ele está. Ele tem um quadro em um corredor do terceiro andar e estava me ajudando a recuperar as notas."

"Muito bem, vou com você me encontrar com ele amanhã." Albus prometeu, afagando os cabelos da irmã afetuosamente. "Vou levar tudo o que eu conseguir encontrar."

"Vai levar o quê para onde?"

Os dois irmãos deram um pulo, se virando em direção a voz com expressões quase idênticas de culpa.

Foi com alívio que reconheceram Hugo Weasley, cuja expressão de desconfiança e curiosidade preocupou aos dois imediatamente.

 **N/A:** Olá a todos!

Desculpem por não ter postado semana passada! Para aqueles que não me seguem no twitter - arrobarissagomes - eu tive uma crise de sinusite meio ruim, na verdade ainda estou com bastante dor de cabeça . Mas não quis ficar duas semanas sem postar...

Peço desculpas caso tenha algum erro de ortografia nesse capítulo, eu revisei mas tá meio ruim de ficar lendo . Vou revisar de novo quando minha cabeça parar de doer...

De qualquer forma, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Finalmente, as perguntas começaram a ter respostas - e Severus Snape espiar para ajudar a Lily? Mm, acho que isso vai render heim! ^^

Como sempre, adoraria ouvir os comentários de vocês!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _Sobre irmãos e ameaças_

* * *

"E então? Estou esperando."

Hugo Weasley olhou com curiosidade para os dois primos. Embora Lily sempre se desse bem com os dois irmãos, ele estava surpreso de vê-la cochichando com Albus pelos cantos do castelo.

Afinal de contas, Albus era da Slytherin. Faria mais sentido pedir ajuda ou conselhos a James, certo?

"Então, Hugo…" Lily começou, ainda trocando olhares com Albus. "Sabe o que é, é que…"

Antes que Lily pudesse concluir o que ela estava dizendo, porém, gritos altos foram ouvidos vindos do final do corredor. Gritos diferentes dos que Lily já estava começando a se acostumar a ouvir.

Albus e Hugo, porém, deram um pulo e saíram correndo em direção aos gritos, varinhas em punho. Lily seguiu um pouco mais atrás, ainda surpresa pela ação quase imediata dos dois.

"Mas o que raios…" Albus murmurou, desviando o olhar para os pés ao perceber que o chão estava um pouco macio demais para ser feito da pedra que eles estavam acostumados.

Qual não fora a sua surpresa ao perceber que, realmente, o chão não era mais feito de pedra e sim areia - areia movediça, se considerasse a velocidade com a qual o seu pé estava sendo puxado para dentro do material.

"Al! Hugo!" Lily gritou, se apressando a tentar tirar o primo e o irmão da armadilha de areia. Depois de alguns puxões desajeitados, a ruiva conseguiu tirar Hugo, os dois tropeçando para longe da areia.

Enquanto aguardava a irmã voltar para ajudá-lo a sair, Albus olhou ao redor tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Conseguia observar vários alunos estavam gritando em pânico enquanto, do outro lado de toda essa confusão, James, Louis e Fred se contorciam de tanto dar risadas.

"Isso vai ensinar a vocês a não falarem mal da minha irmã!" James gritou, um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios e, aparentemente, sem perceber a presença dos irmãos ali perto. "E também vai ensinar ao Filch a ter mais cuidado onde ele guarda os produtos do tio George…" admitiu, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"E, bem, vai ensinar a eles a não confiarem mais em ninguém também, já que nós meio que usamos poção polissuco para enganar a todo mundo..." Fred confessou, lançando uma piscadela em direção a Lily.

"Ah, mas vamos admitir que foi divertido." O sorriso de Louis era tão, tão largo que quase não cabia em seu rosto. "Pelo menos eles vão aprender a não se meter com a família Weasley... e com os agregados Potter."

"Ei!" James se virou para encarar o primo. "Nós não somos agregados não, somos tão parte da família quanto você!"

"Não mesmo!" Louis e Fred falaram ao mesmo tempo, sorrisos idênticos no rosto.

"Você é um _Potter_." explicou Fred, dando de ombros.

"Nós somos _Weasleys._ " concluiu Louis.

"E eu sou um Weasley tanto quanto vocês!" James argumentou de volta, arrancando mais risadas dos primos.

Assistindo os primos discutirem com seu irmão, Lily se esforçava para segurar o riso enquanto tentava se decidir se ficava agradecida ao irmão e aos primos por terem 'defendido a sua honra' ou se ficava furiosa por eles terem feito algo que colocava em risco a vida dos outros alunos.

Albus pareceu tomar a decisão por ela.

"James, o que raios você acha que está fazendo?"

Parecendo só então perceber que os três estavam ali, James sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando disfarçar as bochechas vermelhas. "Ah, Lils. Não era para você ter visto isso…" resmungou, dando de ombros antes de olhar para Albus. "O que você queria que eu fizesse, Al? Eles estavam falando coisas horríveis e estavam deixando a Lils chateada."

Albus revirou os olhos. "Eu sei, James, mas você podia ter conversado sobre isso com ela. Sabe, ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, dar conselhos, essas coisas que um irmão _mais velho_ supostamente deveria fazer - e não sair por aí criando areia movediça do nada para afogar todo mundo que fala mal dela! Céus, James e se um deles ficar machucado?"

"Affe, Al, você leva as coisas a sério demais. Isso daqui é uma peça do tio George, é seguro, ninguém vai se machucar - bem, talvez eles fiquem um pouco traumatizados, mas eu tenho _certeza_ de que isso só vai querer dizer que eles vão pensar duas vezes antes de sair espalhando fofocas sem fundamento por aí, _estou certo_?" James concluiu, estreitando os olhos de uma forma que era completamente impossível para qualquer pessoa interpretar como sendo qualquer coisa além de uma ameaça. "Viu? E além do que, também é papel do irmão mais velho tomar conta para que _ninguém_ machuque a sua irmã mais nova."

"E a parte de ser um exemplo?!" Albus ergueu as mãos para o céu, como se pedisse por paciência. "James, você é suposto para ser o nosso exemplo. Você realmente quer que a Lily cresça achando que a melhor forma de se defender das mentiras das outras pessoas é… atolando elas em um monte de areia?"

James revirou os olhos. "Não exatamente. Ela pode usar lama também." Deu de ombros, arrancando gargalhadas de Fred e Louis enquanto Albus parecia tremer de raiva. "Ah, cara. Relaxa! Escuta, não, eu não quero que Lily me imite porque eu quero poder sempre estar por perto para cuidar dela e ter certeza de que ninguém irá lhe fazer mal, mas um dia ela vai crescer e eu não vou mais poder cuidar dela dessa forma; então sim, eu quero que Lily entenda que ela sempre pode contar comigo mas também que ela saiba que não precisa ter medo de lutar pelo o que ela acredita e nem por si mesma, se tiver necessidade."

"Exatamente, James, se _tiver necessidade_ \- e eu não acho que um bando de adolescentes que não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar espalhando mentiras a torto e direito demande o uso de força!"

"Silêncio!"

Lily assistiu a diretora se aproximar de James e suspirar. "Muito bem. Potter, Weasley e Weasley, para a minha sala!" Ela meneou a cabeça, observando os alunos presos. "Imagino que vamos precisar de Flitwick, Nook e Longbottom para conseguir desfazer esse feitiço o suficiente para soltar os alunos, senhor Weasley, por que não vai chamá-los?" Quando Hugo não deu nenhum sinal de estar prestando atenção, estreitou os olhos. " _Senhor Weasley?!"_

Preocupada que Hugo acabasse levando detenção também, Lily cutucou o primo que deu um pulo de susto e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. "Claro professora!" E, depois de lançar um olhar para Lily que dizia claramente que conversariam depois, saiu a passos rápidos.

McGonagall deu um sorriso para os dois Potters. "Albus. Lily. Por que não vem ao escritório também? Harry vai passar aqui para conversar com James, imagino que vai gostar de ver vocês dois."

"Claro." Albus sorriu, colocando um braço em torno dos ombros de Lily.

"Hm, professora…" Lily começou, fazendo com que McGonagall parasse de andar e se voltasse para ela.

"Sim, Lily?"

"Bem, James… ele só queria me ajudar, eu… eu não queria que ele ficasse com muitos problemas…"

McGonagall sorriu. "Bem, senhorita Potter, o que o seu irmão fez foi _claramente_ contra as regras mas… sim, eu entendo o que a senhorita quer dizer. Fique tranquila que eu vou ouvir todos os lados da história antes de decidir a punição dele, sim?"

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. "Ele… ele não vai ser expulso, vai?"

"Bem, senhorita Potter… Eu não imagino que ele tenha feito nada que demande uma expulsão, não. Merlin sabe que passamos por pior do que isso com o seu pai e, céus, com o seu avô - nenhum dos quais foi expulso de Hogwarts."

Com um último sorriso para os dois, Minerva McGonagall se afastou dos dois irmãos e se encaminhou para seu escritório, seu coração pesado em relação a Lily.

Os irmãos achavam, é claro, que Harry estava vindo para Hogwarts devido a traquinagem de James e ela devia admitir que a peça havia vindo em boa hora. Nem ela nem Harry fariam nada para que os irmãos suspeitassem do contrário, é claro, mas a verdade é que haviam recebido mais uma mensagem se referindo a jovem Lily Potter.

E, mais uma vez, uma pedra envolta por um tecido negro com um recorte em formato de dragão havia sido encontrada.

* * *

"Eu não sei o que fazer," Harry admitiu, terminando de beber a sua segunda xícara de chá aquela noite. Quando McGonagall meramente agitou a varinha e sua xícara se encheu mais uma vez, o rapaz não protestou. Algo lhe dizia que precisaria de todo calmante que conseguisse ingerir antes que a noite acabasse.

Bebendo mais um gole de chá, Harry suspirou. "As notas continuam mencionando um sacrifício, e eu estou apavorado com a ideia de que alguém queira sacrificar a minha filha para alguma coisa… E não tem nada que eu possa fazer! Quer dizer, eu nem sabia que ainda se utilizavam de sacrifícios de vida em magia!"

"Bem, senhor Potter, certamente essa não é uma magia comum." Explicou Sebastian Nook, olhando ao redor da sala com calma, seus olhos se fixando no quadro de Severus Snape. "Correto, professor Snape?"

Harry deu um pulo em sua cadeira e se virou na direção do quadro onde, para sua surpresa, o homem de cabelos oleosos que havia sido seu professor de poções observava a conversa com aparente desinteresse.

Mas Harry já havia aprendido que com Snape você frequentemente precisava ler nas entrelinhas - e tendo em vista que o professor estava sempre ausente em todas as suas visitas a McGonagall até o momento, o fato de que ele não estava ausente hoje...

"Correto." Snape retorquiu, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Sua voz parecia entediada, como se ele não tivesse muita vontade de se unir a conversa. Para Harry, porém, aquele excesso de desinteresse apenas acentuava a sua preocupação - por que Snape estaria tão interessado no que estava acontecendo, tão interessado, de fato, que ele interromperia sua cruzada para evitá-lo apenas para conseguir informações? "Apenas algumas magias exigem o sacrifício de uma vida - entre elas, como eu tenho certeza de que o senhor Potter se lembra, a criação de um Horcrux."

Harry se ergueu, o frio na sua barriga muito grande para que ele ainda se mantivesse sentado. Snape presente, ameaças, a menção de Horcrux… As lembranças que aquilo lhe trazia... "Um Horcrux? Será que é isso que eles querem fazer com a Lils?"

"Mas isso… isso não seria possível, certo?" Neville murmurou, claramente preocupado. "Depois de Voldemort… bem, não imagino que ninguém queira criar um Horcrux."

"Nunca subestime um bruxo das trevas, Longbottom," Snape retorquiu, sua voz arrogante. "A possibilidade de imortalidade seria interessante para muitos bruxos, de certo."

"Mas o senhor não acredita que seja isso que eles buscam, acredita?" Harry perguntou, seus olhos fixados em Snape.

Por que o bruxo estava ali? Por que tinha dado as caras _agora_ , de todas as vezes que o tinha evitado?

E por que tinha se interessado tanto por sua filha a ponto de querer ensiná-la? Snape nunca escondera o quanto desprezava os Potter e, eventualmente, Harry até conseguiu compreendê-lo.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente - e Harry não ficaria nem um pouco surpreso se estivesse, afinal de contas, nunca conseguira aprender a arte da oclumência - Snape estreitou os olhos.

"Não, senhor Potter. Eu não acredito que seja isso que estão interessados. O sacrifício de uma vida de uma garota como Lily Luna seria mais útil para outros propósitos - propósitos que qualquer morte não satisfaria. E calculo que o senhor, em sua posição atual no Ministério, compreenda que sua filha não é um alvo fácil e que seria estúpido utilizá-la para a criação de um horcrux."

Flitwick abriu a boca para acrescentar algo na explicação de Snape mas o que quer que ele fosse falar foi perdido quando as portas da sala de McGonagall abriram e Newt Scamander entrou correndo, sua expressão tão pálida e translúcida que por um momento, Harry temeu que o pior houvesse acontecido e Scamander fosse agora um fantasma.

Com a ajuda de McGonagall, Scamander foi guiado até uma poltrona onde desabou, suas mãos tremendo violentamente.

"Isso não é nada bom, acho que ele está entrando em choque… Neville poderia ir chamar Papoula, por favor?"

Neville assentiu, saindo do escritório a passos largos em busca de Papoula Pomfrey. Voltando sua atenção para Scamander, McGonagall pegou uma xícara vazia e começou a servir o chá, enquanto Nook conjurava um cobertor para colocar ao redor de seus ombros.

Se aproximando de Scamander, McGonagall ofereceu a xícara de chá e, ao perceber que as mãos do homem tremiam demais para que ele conseguisse beber, ajudou-o a levar a xícara aos lábios.

Percebendo que a sala parecia estar ficando mais e mais escura, Newt teve a certeza de que logo perderia a consciência.

Mas não, ele não podia perder a consciência - ele tinha informação, e eles precisavam saber. _Harry_ precisava saber. Respirou fundo, juntando todas as suas forças para murmurar. "Harry." chamou, encontrando os olhos verdes do menino, seu coração pesado com preocupação. "Alexius Fairbanks…"

"Você conseguiu convidá-lo para vir aqui?" Harry não conseguiu segurar a pergunta, logo depois meneando a cabeça e sorrindo reconfortante para o amigo. "Bem, de qualquer forma isso não importa, senhor Scamander. O senhor precisa se recuperar agora, qualquer coisa que queira me falar pode esperar até que o senhor esteja-"

A frase foi sumindo dos lábios de Harry quando Scamander sacudiu a cabeça com força. "Ele está morto! Alexius Fairbanks está morto!"

* * *

 **N/A.:** Olá a todos!

Como foram de Páscoa? Comeram muito chocolate?

Se sobrou algum por aí, eu to aceitando! ^^

Se não sobrou, vale mandar review que é a mesma coisa :D

Mas e aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? Adoraria ouvir o que vocês estão pensando!

Até mais!

 _IceBlueQuill_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Sobre Decisões e Bilhetes**

* * *

Era possível ouvir uma agulha cair no chão, tamanho o silêncio que tomou conta da sala depois das palavras de Scamander.

Apesar de já ser bem tarde, nenhum dos presentes na sala dava o menor indicativo de sono, e como poderiam? Aquela informação mudava completamente todo o panorama da situação.

Embora já estivesse vestida em seus pijamas, Papoula Pomfrey parecia completamente alerta enquanto empurrava uma poção alaranjada fumegante na direção de Newt Scamander.

"O senhor precisa beber," insistiu, parecendo relaxar quando Scamander suspirou e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Muito bem," murmurou, bebendo um gole da poção.

Parecendo convencida de que Scamander iria beber a poção, Papoula se virou e começou a distribuir vidros menores contendo a mesma substância alaranjada.

Harry a encarou com desconfiança quando recebeu a sua, fazendo com que a mulher revirasse os olhos. "É apenas um calmante, senhor Potter. Todos vocês levaram um choque - seria bom que se acalmassem um pouco."

Erguendo as mãos em derrota, Harry aceitou o frasco e fez com que ele se virasse de uma só vez. A sensação de calma foi imediata, um calor reconfortante preenchendo seu ser.

Uma vez que todos tinham tomado sua dose da poção, Papoula parecia satisfeita. Sentando-se em uma das poltronas, serviu-se de chá antes de se voltar para os demais. "Bom, podem prosseguir! Não vou sair só para terem que me acordar daqui a dez minutos de novo."

Com um sorriso amarelo, Scamander limpou a garganta. "Fui visitá-lo, Alexius, quero dizer. Depois daquela conversa que tivemos semana passada, Minerva, sobre Lily e o livro… Bem, eu quis entender algumas coisas, então fui para lá na mesma noite… Conversamos um pouco, mas logo tive de ir embora. Combinamos que hoje eu iria encontrá-lo em casa e que depois viríamos aqui, para que ele pudesse conversar com vocês e encontrar Lily… ele parecia muito interessado em encontrar Lily…"

"O senhor acredita que ele pudesse ser o responsável pelas mensagens?" Harry perguntou, tentando se controlar. Scamander era um amigo, ele nunca faria mal a sua filha - embora na atual situação Harry estivesse se sentindo como um leão enjaulado: ele sentia o cheiro o sangue, mas não sabia para onde atacar. Não podia defender seu filhote.

"Fairbanks? Não, não… Ele não era o responsável. Mas ele sabia o que eles queriam, Harry. Ele sabia."

"Provavelmente o motivo pelo qual o mataram então," Neville admitiu, caminhando em direção a Harry e colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "ele sabia demais."

"Sim," Scamander concordou, um suspiro cansado deixando seus lábios. "ele conseguiu confirmar algumas das minhas suspeitas."

"Suspeitas?" Harry se virou para Scamander e o homem suspirou.

"Sim, Harry. Veja, Lily salvou um unicórnio quando era mais nova, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, sim. Lily sempre foi assim - ela saía para brincar no jardim e qualquer bichinho que ela encontrasse que estivesse machucado, ela trazia para casa e cuidava até ele ficar bom - de passarinhos a um filhote de pássaro trovão uma vez. Céus, ela quase me matou do coração quando eu a vi com um pássaro trovão. Eles não são domesticados!"

Newt sorriu. "E nem devem ser. Imagino que Lily será uma incrível magizoologista algum dia, caso essa seja a carreira que ela vá escolher…"

"E agora, Scamander, você finalmente admite que os unicórnios devem estar envolvidos nessa história toda." Nook sorriu orgulhoso, antes de assistir Newt revirar os olhos.

"Envolvidos? Certamente que sim. Culpados? Bem, aí você já está exagerando. Entenda, Sebastian - unicórnios normalmente não gostam de seres humanos, especialmente aqueles com magia - tem um pouco a ver com os séculos em que nós os caçamos pelo seu pêlo, chifre e sangue, entendem? Não confiam em nós. Quando um bruxo ou bruxa faz algo que o demonstra como sendo 'digno de confiança', o unicórnio marca o bruxo com uma essência especial."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Essência?"

"Sim, uma espécie de cheiro - para mostrar para os outros seres da mesma raça que aquele humano é bom e não deve ser machucado." Scamander passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando clarear os pensamentos antes de prosseguir. Com um suspiro, ergueu os olhos e fitou Harry com confiança. "Enfim. Essa essência garante ao bruxo escolhido alguns benefícios... Uma saúde melhor. Alguns anos de vida a mais. Maior facilidade com alguns tipos de feitiço, melhores defesas contra alguns tipos de venenos… essas coisas. Nada que vá te tornar sobrenatural, apenas… um pouco mais difícil de matar."

Harry sentiu como se um peso saísse de seus ombros. "Mas isso não é ruim."

"Oh, não não não. Não é nada mal. Eu que o diga…" Newt deu de ombros, um sorriso amarelo no rosto. "O problema é que alguns feitiços - algumas maldições, para ser mais preciso - funcionam melhor quando o sacrifício oferecido é o de alguém de coração puro. E qual o coração mais puro do que aquele que foi 'abençoado' por unicórnios?"

Neville, percebendo que Harry tinha congelado, ergueu os olhos para Scamander. "É isso o que você acha que aconteceu?"

"É isso o que eu imagino, sim. Agora a questão é, o que ele quer fazer e por que ele quer sacrificar a Lily."

"A questão é," Harry murmurou, sua voz saindo levemente esganiçada. "Por que raios eles querem a _minha filha?_ "

Nenhum dos presentes soube responder.

* * *

Harry caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, algo que sempre o dera paz. Naquela madrugada, porém, nada parecia acalmar seu coração.

Depois de horas conversando, Madame Pomfrey finalmente tinha desistido de aguardar o fim da reunião e tinha expulsado a todos, dizendo algo sobre 'precisarem dormir se vão trabalhar no dia seguinte'.

Andando por esses corredores, porém, Harry não conseguia evitar de voltar no tempo. Embora muitas coisas de Hogwarts tivessem sido completamente destruídas na batalha, a reconstrução trouxera de volta a Hogwarts a sua majestade, a sua grandeza de tempos anteriores a guerra.

Seus pés o levaram para a torre da Grifinória, sorrindo ao encontrar o antigo quadro da Mulher Gorda perfeitamente restaurado.

Ponderou se deveria entrar e dar uma espiada em James e Lily - mas logo mudou de ideia. Não queria que as crianças achassem que ele estava dando uma de super protetor, por mais que tudo o que ele quisesse fosse envolver os dois em um escudo protetor e escondê-los de todo mundo.

Andando por aqueles corredores, Harry quase podia ouvir Rony e Hermione discutindo sobre algum assunto aleatório - era quase como voltar no tempo… para tempos mais felizes e, ao mesmo tempo, tempestuosos.

Por muito tempo Harry acreditou que, quando aceitou voltar a vida a fim de acabar com Voldemort, quando teve que enterrar amigos, aliados… Bem, Harry teve certeza de que havia passado pelos piores momentos de sua vida.

Ele estava enganado.

Por um momento, ele desejou que a pedra filosofal estivesse desaparecida novamente. Ou que ele tivesse que adentrar na Câmara Secreta mais uma vez para enfrentar o basilisco. Talvez tivesse que salvar Bicuço e Sirius mais uma vez ou enfrentar seu pior inimigo em um cemitério. Harry decidiu que passaria por cada uma das detenções da Umbridge e das aulas com Snape, que enfrentaria Voldemort no Ministério, que iria com Dumbledore destruir Horcruxes e enfrentaria um dragão tentando fugir de Gringotes. Talvez aproveitasse e lutasse toda a Batalha de Hogwarts mais uma vez - não duas. Três.

Qualquer coisa, menos ver Lily em perigo. Menos ver qualquer um dos seus filhos em perigo.

Debateu contar para James o que estava acontecendo, pedir que ele o ajudasse a proteger Lily - mas mudou de ideia. James havia prendido dez alunos de Hogwarts ao chão com areia movediça.

Ele certamente iria querer sair da escola e enfrentar essa ameaça para Lily - sem planejamento, sem estratégia, sem nada. Ele se machucaria, e Harry não conseguia suportar essa ideia.

Albus, talvez, fosse uma boa ideia. Seu filho do meio tinha a cabeça mais no lugar - mais parecido com ele, menos com sua mãe - não que Harry jamais fosse contar isso para Ginny. Ele ainda não queria um divórcio.

Mas Albus se preocuparia demais, e Harry pensava que, aos treze anos, o menino merecia que suas preocupações se resumissem apenas em suas notas e em quem ele convidaria para acompanhá-lo em seu primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

E Lily. Lily tinha apenas onze anos - um bebê, ainda. Ela não merecia tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Deu as costas a Hogwarts e resumiu seu passo a Hogsmeade. Sabendo que deveria retornar a Hogwarts cedo no dia seguinte, decidiu voltar ao Ministério e checar se havia recebido mensagens.

Hermione provavelmente diria que ele estava agindo de forma estúpida, que ele precisava descansar para que conseguisse ter ideias melhores.

Mas Lily estava dependendo dele e Harry nunca a decepcionaria.

Uma vez em sua sala, Harry pegou os papéis em sua mesa e começou a revisá-los, porém era claro para ele que sua mente não estava focada em sua tarefa.

Embora os professores houvessem jurado que manteriam um olho em Lily, isso não seria o suficiente. Se Lily quisesse - e ela ia querer, Harry conhecia bem a filha que tinha - ela acabaria achando um jeito de investigar as coisas por conta própria e, o que aconteceria com ela?

"Tio Harry?" Ergueu os olhos para reconhecer um Teddy Lupin que, embora tivesse largas olheiras roxas embaixo dos olhos, parecia completamente atento. "Está tudo bem?"

Harry suspirou e, mesmo ainda receoso, se achou desabafando com Teddy. Embora visivelmente mais novo, Teddy Lupin possuía a mesma presença reconfortante de Remus, sendo similar até mesmo nos maneirismos. Muitas vezes quando conversava com Teddy, Harry se sentia retornar aos treze anos, em uma ponte dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts, conversando com um de seus professores prediletos.

E ele lamentava o fato de que eles não tivessem se conhecido.

Com uma expressão de preocupação em seu rosto, Teddy murmurou "Então é isso…" antes de se voltar para Harry. "Eu acho que Lily já sabe que tem algo acontecendo."

Harry suspirou. Bem, não era como se ele já não suspeitasse de algo. "Ela te disse alguma coisa?"

"Bem, é mais pelo o que ela _não_ disse." Teddy admitiu, um sorriso sem graça no rosto. "As cartas dela tem sido bem curtas. Não como se ela estivesse com raiva ou algo assim, mas mais como se ela estivesse realmente cansada e não conseguisse escrever mais. E, bem…" Teddy deu de ombros. "Não acho que ela fosse confiar muito em mim. Ela sabe que estou trabalhando aqui, e se ela quer resolver o problema sem te dar muito trabalho, ela não ia querer…"

"Ela não ia querer que eu soubesse que ela está tentando resolver o problema sozinha. Ah, Merlin." Harry sorriu, meneando a cabeça lentamente. "Por que é que ela tem que ser tão parecida com a Ginny?

Os lábios de Teddy se curvaram em um sorriso. "Ah, bem… isso não é exatamente o que eu ouvi…"

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você está duvidando do seu padrinho?"

Teddy riu abertamente. "Ah não. Eu não ousaria!"

"Acho bom mesmo."

* * *

"Então o senhor Fairbanks está morto?"

Albus Potter não sabia muito bem o que pensar sobre o homem dentro do quadro. Para começar, o homem mal havia lhe cumprimentado, perguntando imediatamente se Lily havia realizado as pesquisas.

Lily, porém, não parecia surpresa. Não, ela apenas sorriu encorajadoramente para ele antes de colocar a mão no bolso e retirar dois caramelos. Oferecendo um para ele e pegando o outro, Lily sorriu para Snape.

"O açúcar sempre me ajuda quando eu preciso me focar em algo."

"Só a você, Lil." Albus zombou, a brincadeira quase instintiva. "É só uma desculpa para comer algo doce."

Fazendo uma careta para o irmão, Lily sorriu antes de se voltar para professor Snape e perceber sua expressão fria. Com um suspiro, começou logo a repetir tudo o que havia pesquisado de forma quase mecânica - que era a forma que o homem do quadro parecia preferir.

Albus tentou não levar ofensa - afinal, sempre quisera conhecer o homem com o qual compartilhava um nome. Snape porém, parecia extremamente ofendido com sua presença e tão logo sua irmã terminara a sua narrativa, ele se virara em sua direção e apenas o encarou, como se esperasse que algo viesse dele.

Depois de mais um sorriso de sua irmã - e mais uma promessa velada de caramelos, pela forma como ela apontava discretamente para o bolso - Albus acabou fazendo um resumo de suas próprias pesquisas.

Em sua mente, porém, não conseguia evitar de se perguntar - por que raios sua irmã confiava tanto no homem? E por que o seu pai o admirava tanto a ponto de lhe dar o seu nome?

Albus não conseguia entender. O homem não parecia ser o mártir que seu pai havia pintado todas as vezes em que, cheio de curiosidade, ele lhe perguntava sobre a origem de seu nome.

No momento em que Severus Snape abriu a boca para pronunciar aquela frase, porém, se sentiu congelar. Não esperava que o homem realmente compartilhasse com eles informação sigilosa da escola.

Aparentemente, Lily também não esperava tanto. A ruiva deu alguns passos para trás, agarrando uma de suas mãos livres e apertando com força.

"Hm, isso realmente não parece bom." ele ponderou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas para tentar ficar confortável com a irmã se apoiando nele.

Severus Snape ainda não estava muito certo sobre quais eram seus sentimentos em relação ao jovem Albus Potter - mas a semelhança física com o seu rival James Potter era o bastante para que ele ficasse irritado com a lembrança.

Por outro lado, Lily havia agarrado a mão de Albus e a presença do rapaz parecia lhe dar uma força… Então ele decidiu que, já que já havia aguentado James Potter e o filho, poderia aguentar Albus Potter por um tempinho.

"Não parece porque não é, senhor Potter." Severus suspirou, erguendo os olhos para Lily. "E tem um motivo pelo qual eu estou avisando a vocês disso também; senhorita Potter, eu recomendo que pense duas vezes antes de andar por aí sozinha - deixe seus pais e os professores se preocuparem com o que está acontecendo. Pare de investigar."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Mas eu não quero que eles se arrisquem…" murmurou, colocando a cabeça no ombro do irmão. "Quer dizer, é _meu_ problema. Não é justo que eles tentem resolver isso por mim."

Albus olhou do quadro para a irmã repetidamente. Ele se perguntou por uns minutos se deveria interferir ou não, até que ele soltou um suspiro. "Lils, me escuta. Nossos pais não iam querer que você se arriscasse assim. Talvez a melhor alternativa seja que você não se envolva tanto…"

Sem responder, Lily saiu do corredor, pisando forte. Sabia que professor Snape e Albus só queriam lhe proteger, sabia que eles estavam preocupados, ela conseguia entender isso...

Mas também sabia que ela nunca deixaria seu pai resolver seus problemas - bem, pelo menos não sozinho. Afinal de contas, ela tinha alguma responsabilidade naquela história toda… E se professor Snape acreditava que alguém queria usá-la como sacrifício, bem, ela descobriria quem era.

Nem que fosse sozinha.

Decisão tomada, a ruiva colocou a mão nos bolsos para pegar mais um caramelo, franzindo o cenho quando encontrou um pedaço de papel no lugar dos doces.

Retirando o papel do bolso, se sentiu congelar. Como é que o papel havia aparecido ali? E onde foram parar seus doces, ela ainda tinha pelo menos uns cinco!

Tentando desamassar o papel com cuidado, se surpreendeu ao ver letras impressas coladas uma ao lado da outra.

 _A hora do sacrifício se aproxima._

 _Esconda aquela que abrirá o portal,_

 _Antes que seja tarde demais._

 _F.A.L._

* * *

 **N.A.:** Olá a todos!

Bom, agora a Lily está decidida a trabalhar sozinha, mas será que o Albus vai deixar? Afinal ele, o Hugo e o Teddy já tem alguma noção do que está acontecendo E, nossa, que independência - ela não lembra ninguém da Ginny não? Hahaha.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Adoraria saber o que estão pensando!

De qualquer forma, obrigada por continuarem a ler a fic!

 _Ice_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Sobre memórias e lembranças.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin encarou os portões de Hogwarts com um misto de afeição e saudosismo. Era estranho para ele estar ali e não estar usando os robes negros do uniforme, e sim suas próprias roupas. Fazia mesmo tanto tempo assim que ele não era um aluno da escola?

Não tanto tempo assim, raciocinou, já que tudo ainda parecia familiar… por outro lado, tempo o suficiente que não conseguisse reconhecer nenhum dos rostos que apareciam por ali.

Bem, _quase_ nenhum. Era impossível não reconhecer os rostos dos Potters e Weasleys, uma vez que eles eram família. Também era impossível não reconhecer os professores, já que todos eles lhe haviam dado aula enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts.

Mas hoje era diferente - tudo estava diferente. Usando suas próprias roupas, cabelos propriamente castanhos e com uma pasta que era tão diferente de sua mochila quanto a lua do sol, Teddy mal conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa ali era ele mesmo.

Em todo caso, hoje ele estava ali a trabalho - e queria aproveitar para visitar a sua família, os Potter. Ir à casa deles e não encontrar James, Albus ou Lily era simplesmente… errado.

Talvez fosse porque, até esse ano, Lily estava sempre lá. Ele podia sair do trabalho e passar na casa dos Potter, para ficar brincando com ela por algumas horas -o que ele fazia, com frequência.

Agora, com Lily em Hogwarts e James ainda muito distante de se formar, Teddy previa que passaria muito tempo sozinho - por algum motivo, pessoas de sua idade pareciam não apreciar quando ele mudava as cores de seu cabelo ou o formato de seu nariz.

Sorriu para Filch, ganhando apenas um olhar de reprovação como resposta. Seguindo o zelador na direção da sala da diretora, não conseguiu evitar de alargar o sorriso quando viu McGonagall já aguardando sua presença.

Dissessem o que quisessem dizer sobre o diretor Albus Dumbledore, para Teddy não havia melhor diretora do que Minerva McGonagall. Não em toda a história de Hogwarts - bem, mesmo que não tivesse um jeito de Teddy comprovar.

Embora severa, McGonagall era justa, corajosa e sábia. Ela conseguia governar Hogwarts com um punho de ferro - mas do tipo bom. Ela sabia ser compreensiva quando tinha que ser e… bem, talvez McGonagall apenas o lembrasse demais de sua avó Andrômeda.

"Olá senhor Lupin, estava te aguardando. Vamos subir, por favor."

Com um suspiro, assentiu e deu uma última olhada ao redor antes de seguir a professora escada acima.

 _Hogwarts_. _Era bom estar de volta em casa._

* * *

Quando Lily viu Teddy, sua primeira reação foi correr em direção ao rapaz e pular em seus braços.

Ela não estava acostumada a passar tanto tempo sem vê-lo, e agora que ele estava ali, Lily se permitiu pensar que realmente não gostava de sua ausência - era, de fato, a parte que ela menos gostava sobre estar em Hogwarts, pedras estranhas e músicas esquisitas inclusas.

Teddy estava rindo quando colocou a ruiva de volta no chão, suas mãos indo imediatamente em direção a seus cabelos para bagunçá-los.

"Ei! Não mexe no cabelo!" a ruiva reclamou, dando alguns passos para trás e erguendo as mãos em uma tentativa desesperada de protegê-los. "Você sabe que eu não gosto disso!"

"Aw poxa! Achei que ia abrir uma exceção, já que sentiu tanto a minha falta e tudo mais." Teddy sorriu e olhou ao redor, procurando por Albus e James. "Cadê os outros?"

"Albus tá em aula agora e o James tem detenção." Explicou a ruiva, um suspiro deixando seus lábios. "Você acredita que os professores ainda não conseguiram tirar a areia do andar? Ele tá interditado."

Uma risada surpresa escapou dos lábios de Teddy. "Bem, agora sabemos o que James fez durante o verão que passou nas Gemialidades Weasley." Meneando a cabeça, Teddy continuou rindo-se por mais alguns minutos antes de se virar para Lily. "Mas e você? To sentindo falta de suas cartas…"

Lily sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e logo desviou o olhar, procurando em sua mente por respostas. A verdade é que, já que Albus e professor Snape decidiram que ela ficaria melhor se ela parasse de procurar por respostas, ela tinha decidido ir procurar sozinha…

Depois de passar todo o seu tempo livre na biblioteca, Lily se sentia exausta. Ela não queria ler nem escrever nem uma linha.

"Desculpa, Teddy," sorriu, sem graça. "muito trabalho de casa, sabe?"

Teddy arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso torto. "Muito dever de casa, ou muito sangue dos Potter? Ouvi dizer que a senhorita anda passando muito tempo na biblioteca, tempo até demais para uma primeiranista."

Lily fez sua melhor expressão de inocência, aproveitando para forçar um sorriso. "Hm, é que eu sou muito curiosa, você sabe o quanto eu queria vir para Hogwarts! Além do que, bem, eu acho que me acostumei com a rotina pesada de estudos depois que tive que recuperar aquele tempo que eu fiquei doente e tudo mais…"

Encarando-a por tempo o suficiente para que ela tivesse certeza de que ele não havia acreditado nela, Teddy suspirou e acenou para Lorcan Scamander que estava do outro lado do corredor. "Escuta, Lils. Eu entendo, sabe? Acho que ficaria do mesmo jeito - se soubesse que tem algo estranho acontecendo mas não soubesse exatamente o que. E eu tenho certeza de que o tio Harry entende também - quer dizer, você sabe pelo que ele passou. Se tem alguém que realmente pode te entender, esse alguém é o seu pai - mas você tem que pensar na sua saúde. E na sua segurança também. Ah, e na possibilidade de que seu pai tenha um motivo para querer te manter afastada disso tudo."

Lily continuou sorrindo angelicamente. "Claro, Teddy. Eu nunca desobedeceria meu pai."

Teddy Lupin revirou os olhos. "Eu já vi essa expressão em algum lugar - vamos dizer, no James?" Riu-se, abrindo o portão que levava para os Jardins. "Não funciona muito bem em você, Lils."

"Aw, Teddy. Mas eu tava falando a verdade…"

"Não, não estava. Mas tudo bem…" Teddy meneou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu entendo, é só que… estou tendo dificuldades para me acostumar com isso."

Lily franziu o cenho."Se acostumar com o que, Teddy?"

"Com o fato de que eu sou um adulto agora, sabe?" Teddy deu de ombros, um sorriso conformado nos lábios. "Eu tenho responsabilidades, um trabalho… e, do nada, parece que eu não sou mais um de vocês, sabe?"

Lily piscou. "Mas é claro que você é, Teddy! O meu pai falou alguma coisa? Quer dizer, todos nós ainda te consideramos parte da família."

"Não é bem isso." Teddy suspirou, fechando os olhos. "É difícil de explicar, mas é que… Assim,tenta ver o meu lado: James sempre me contou sobre as peças que ele estava planejando durante o verão. Albus discutia seus problemas comigo. E você… Lils, a gente falava _tudo_ um pro outro. E do nada, James não me conta mais suas peças, Al prefere conversar com Malfoy sobre seus problemas e você… Bem, eu acho que isso já vinha acontecendo a algum tempo, e eu acho que é natural que vocês vão ficando mais independentes conforme vão crescendo, mas eu acho que só realmente me dei conta quando percebi que você também estava indo - ficando envolvida com sua vida, seus problemas e seus novos amigos… Acho que me senti meio… sozinho."

"Aw, Teddy! Mas nós te amamos!" Jogando os braços ao redor da cintura de Teddy, Lily o abraçou. "Desculpa se te fiz sentir excluído."

"Tudo bem, Lils. Tá tudo bem, eu entendo."

"E se você parar para pensar," Lils continuou como se Teddy não tivesse falado. "papai, tio Ron e tia Hermione agora falam com você para tudo! Então não é que você foi excluído, é que você foi promovido a parte adulta da família."

Teddy soltou uma gargalhada. "Promovido? Ok, vou tentar ver as coisas dessa forma - obrigado, Lils." murmurou, bagunçando gentilmente os cabelos da menina e recebendo um olhar irritado da ruiva como resposta.

"Teddy! Deixa meu cabelo em paz!"

Teddy sorriu, assistindo Lily se afastar pisando forte no chão e fazendo bico. Ele se sentia aliviado ao perceber que, apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, Lily se mantinha a mesma menina que ele conhecia tão bem.

Mas que ela estava investigando por conta própria, ah, ela estava. Lily nunca conseguiria enganá-lo.

Por um momento, Teddy se questionou se a coisa certa a fazer seria contar para alguém o que Lily estava fazendo, mas por fim decidiu se manter em silêncio. Falar alguma coisa depois de conversar com Lily o fazia se sentir como um traidor, e ele não gostava disso.

Além do que ele já havia deixado escapar para Harry que achava que ela estava investigando, então não era como se ele estivesse sendo completamente imprudente, certo? E Lily não havia admitido nada para ele de forma direta.

Com um suspiro, Teddy seguiu a ruiva. Não, ele não diria nada a ninguém.

Mas nada o impediria de fazer suas próprias investigações.

* * *

Que bela imagem ele tinha.

Mal conseguia acreditar que seus cabelos estavam brancos - tinha passado tanto tempo assim mesmo? Como ele podia ter perdido tanto tempo assim e não ter se dado conta?

E seu corpo! Estava magro, quase esquelético. E pensar que tempos atrás costumava comparar seus músculos com Sirius Black - a que ponto ele chegou!

Tudo havia começado a tanto, tanto tempo atrás… mas acabaria em breve. Muito, _muito_ em breve, se estava correto.

Jogou a mensagem dobrada em um canto do banheiro, esperançoso de que logo fosse encontrado. Não tinham tempo a perder.

Embora seus pensamentos ainda estivessem confusos, uma coisa estava clara: ele tinha uma missão. Ele tinha que cumprir aquela missão, sua _última missão_.

Não que tivesse desejo de morrer, mas o que aconteceria depois que realizasse o seu destino era... bem, era um mistério. Sabia que não queria voltar para sua prisão, mas haveria um lugar no atual mundo bruxo para um homem como ele?

Meneou a cabeça, não era o momento para pensar nisso. Tentando se focar no presente, se forçou a contar os degraus que descia em direção a sala. Parou ao lado da escada para lançar um último olhar na direção do corpo de Alexius Fairbanks e, por um momento, não soube dizer o que sentia.

Por um lado, aquele homem era um ser humano terrível - por outro, ele era a única fonte de informação a que qualquer um deles poderia recorrer.

Como é que descobriram o paradeiro de Fairbanks, ele não sabia dizer. O homem era paranoico - ele mesmo havia passado meses e meses procurando e nada... Foi apenas depois de sua morte que Fairbanks havia ficado mais fácil de encontrar.

Se bem que, em toda justiça, ele também não estava na melhor posição para procurar alguém - de fato, ele tinha que assumir que em algumas horas todos já saberiam de seu desaparecimento e _ele_ começaria a ser procurado.

Era uma pena que tivesse que preocupar tantas pessoas, mas ele sabia que realmente não havia outra forma. Se soubessem que ele tinha as informações que tinha... ele duvidava que fosse sobreviver por mais tempo que Fairbanks.

A maior parte da informação que ele tinha havia se perdido no labirinto de sua mente, mas ele conseguia perceber que a cada dia que passava a névoa ia se atenuando. Era ao mesmo tempo um alívio - voltar a ter um eu, voltar a ter memórias de seu passado - e uma tortura, uma vez que isso o forçava a enfrentar tudo o que poderia ter sido e não era, tudo o que tinha acontecido e como sua vida havia ido de difícil para trágica.

Ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange…

Lembrava claramente sobre como sua voz tremia com excitação quando ela o questionava sobre o paradeiro de Lily Potter - e sobre a relação de Lily com unicórnios. Ele não entendera na época, não que se entendesse entregaria Lily - ela era uma colega, uma amiga até.

Não entendia por que Voldemort estava tão obcecado com os Potter, não entendia por que ele parecia tão desesperado por encontrar Lily Potter.

Eventualmente, ele imaginou que fosse porque ele já soubesse que a ruiva estava grávida, que fosse por causa daquela maldita profecia...

Demorou muito tempo, mas ele finalmente conseguiu entender: nunca havia sido sobre sua amiga Lily, e nem mesmo sobre a maldita profecia que Trelawney realizou.

 _Era_ sobre uma profecia e _era_ sobre uma Lily Potter - a Lily que ainda estava por vir, a pequena neta que os Potter, e por ironia o próprio Voldemort, nunca vieram a conhecer.

A jovem Lily Potter era a chave, a única forma conhecida de chegar a fonte da juventude e adquirir imortalidade… e se os seguidores de Herpo estavam envolvidos nisso, a pequena bruxa corria sérios riscos de vida.

Ouviu passos ao longe e vozes conversando; parecia que os aurores estavam chegando então. Finalmente. Era hora de sair dali e dar o próximo passo em seu plano.

 _Era hora de ir para Hogwarts._

* * *

 **N/A** : Uhh, mistérios! ^^

Quero fazer um agradecimento especial a todos os que estão lendo, espero que estejam gostando! Adoraria saber o que estão pensando, então, reviews? Por favorzinho?

E bem, tivemos _bastante_ Teddy nesse episódio, o que dizer? Estava sentindo saudade dele!

Beijos e até a próxima segunda!

Ice


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 - Sobre a benção do unicórnio(parte 1)**

* * *

Lily respirou fundo, tentando conter o seu temperamento.

 _Como é que as coisas tinham dado tão errado?_

O plano era simples - ou pelo menos ele tinha começado simples. Lily não sabia dizer como as coisas tinham saído tão diferente do planejado.

Bem, para começar, ela tinha que adiantar todo o seu trabalho de casa - o que havia se tornado surpreendentemente difícil depois que Teddy fizera sua visita a professora McGonagall.

Lily não sabia dizer o que eles conversaram sobre - nem mesmo _se_ eles haviam falado sobre ela. - mas era impossível não reparar que seus deveres de casa haviam quadruplicado.

 _Todos os primeiranistas estavam reclamando._

Em todo caso, ela havia ficado acordada algumas noites e, mesmo que tenha admitidamente tido dificuldade, ela havia conseguido fazer todo o seu trabalho e estava livre por todo o final de semana.

Então com aquele problema resolvido, Lily partiu para o segundo passo do plano.

Que também era bem simples, na verdade. Ela tinha um objetivo bem claro - Lily queria respostas, e ela estava disposta a trabalhar para conseguí-las.

Assim sendo, Lily havia separado sua recém adquirida capa de invisibilidade e sua varinha. Lily acreditava que estava perfeitamente pronta e que tudo daria certo - até que ela deu o primeiro passo para fora da Sala Comunal de Gryffindor e encontrou Hugo, Lucy e Roxy esperando por ela.

Dizendo a si mesma para se acalmar, Lily tentou se lembrar se havia combinado algo com os primos. Iam fazer algum trabalho astronomia? Não, isso ela tinha feito noite passada. Fazer um lanchinho na cozinha?

É, devia ser isso; Lily se convenceu, lançando um sorriso amarelo para os primos.

"Até que enfim! Achei que o Hugo tava enrolando a gente!" resmungou Roxy, um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios.

Ela parecia estranhamente animada para quem ia buscar um lanchinho na cozinha.

"Seria melhor se ele estivesse, vocês tem noção da quantidade de problemas que nós vamos ter se formos pegos?"

Problemas?

Por algum motivo, Lily não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

Hugo revirou os olhos e se aproximou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Ninguém te forçou a vir, Lucy. Além do que, Lils tá precisando da nossa ajuda e nós não podemos abandoná-la, podemos?"

"Claro que não," Roxy sorriu, se aproximando e colocando a mão no outro ombro de Lily. "vai ser divertido!"

Finalmente começando a entender o que estava acontecendo ali, Lily estreitou os olhos tentando focar bem nos rostos de seus amigos. "Como é que vocês descobriram?"

"Lily, por favor. Nós não somos burros - tenho seguido você desde aquele dia que eu vi você e o Albus cochichando pelos cantos."

"É, e eu sigo você nos lugares em que o Hugo não pode ir, como no banheiro e no quarto."

"E eu sigo você nos lugares onde o Hugo e a Roxy _não querem ir_ \- basicamente, a biblioteca." Lucy concluiu, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

"Nós estávamos esperando você pedir a nossa ajuda - até que a gente cansou de esperar." Hugo concluiu, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros da prima e a conduzindo em direção as escadas. "Já que você está aqui e nós estamos aqui, nós podemos te acompanhar onde quer que você esteja indo e você vai explicando o que tá acontecendo pra gente no caminho."

Depois disso, como ela poderia negar?

 _Não podia._

Então enquanto a ruiva tentava explicar o que estava acontecendo para os primos, os quatro jovens caminhavam em direção a floresta.

A noite estava estranhamente fria, considerando que eles ainda estavam no início de novembro. Lily logo se arrependeu de não ter se preparado com uma roupa mais quente, esfregando os braços repetidamente.

A ausência completa de barulho incomodava a Lily, era como se até os pequenos animais da noite - como sapos e corujas - tivessem parado de se mover e de fazer ruídos. Ainda assim, a ruiva não conseguia evitar de sentir como se estivesse sendo observada.

Mas quem conseguiria segui-los sem fazer nenhum barulho?

Ela quase puxou a capa da invisibilidade, mas fato era que a capa dificilmente daria para todos e ela se sentiria culpada se ao se livrar de um problema acabasse colocando os primos em uma enrascada.

Não que ela já não se sentisse culpada - ela devia ter percebido que o fato de que Roxy, Lucy e Hugo tinham decidido se juntar e esperar que ela aparecesse era o suficiente para que ela tivesse certeza de que mais alguém havia percebido o que ela estava planejando fazer.

Mas é claro, ela não pensou.

O que era o motivo pelo qual os quatro primos agora estavam presos dentro da Floresta Proibida, assistindo enquanto professor Nook e professor Longbottom caminhavam ao redor da floresta procurando por alguma coisa - e com sorte, essa 'alguma coisa' não eram eles.

O mais engraçado era que ela era a única que parecia se preocupar com a detenção iminente deles.

Roxy estava achando tudo aquilo um máximo - parecia, de fato, estar quase ansiosa para receber sua primeira detenção. Lily não duvidava de que se ela não estivesse ali, Roxy teria arrumado uma força de chamar atenção para si apenas para poder dizer para seu pai que tinha pego uma detenção.

Conhecendo tio George, ele provavelmente ficaria orgulhoso.

Hugo parecia muito preocupado com as aranhas para se preocupar com os professores se aproximando cada vez mais do esconderijo dos quatro.

E Lucy…

Bem, Lucy estava muito entretida com as plantas e os cristais que ela estava encontrando na Floresta para se preocupar com detenções ou qualquer tipo de punição.

"Boa noite, senhorita Potter. Linda noite, não é mesmo?"

Lily deu um pulo, imediatamente levando a mão ao peito. Se virando, Lily imediatamente reconheceu o centauro que havia passado algumas horas com ela na noite da virada de ano.

Seriam dele os olhos que ela tinha sentido observando ela e os primos conforme eles iam fazendo o caminho até a entrada da Floresta mais cedo?

"Mas você não mora na floresta que fica próxima da casa da tia Luna?" perguntou, surpresa, antes que suas bochechas ficassem avermelhadas e ela desviasse o olhar. "Desculpa, quero dizer… boa noite."

Os olhos do centauro pareciam estranhamente melancólicos quando ele apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de encarar o céu.

"Veja só, olhe para o céu. Mercúrio está muito brilhante hoje. Você provavelmente não deveria estar fora da cama, senhorita Potter…"

Lily suspirou, erguendo o rosto e estufando o peito. Era a hora de ser corajosa, ou pelo menos era isso que ela estava repetindo para si mesma. "Nós estamos procurando respostas, senhor…"

O centauro sorriu. Lily nunca imaginou que alguém sorrindo pudesse parecer tão triste e ela teve que conter o ímpeto de dar um abraço nele.

Ela tinha impressão de que o homem se ofenderia, e não lhe parecia muito prudente ofender um centauro tão próximo a dois professores de Hogwarts.

 _Aliás, aquela era a voz de tio Neville que estava se aproximando?_

Querendo desesperadamente checar, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo dar as costas e arriscar ofender o homem a sua frente, Lily mordeu o lábio e manteve a posição, torcendo para não estar cometendo algum erro terrível.

Não parecendo perceber o conflito de Lily, o centauro dobrou as patas em uma espécie de reverência. "Meu nome é Ronan, e eu entendo a busca por respostas. Mas senhorita, antes de buscar por respostas, você precisa ter certeza de que gostaria de tê-las. Afinal de contas, quando se faz uma pergunta ela, eventualmente, será respondida. Quando isso acontecer, pode ser tarde demais para se proteger das respostas…"

"Mas eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo! Quer dizer, eu acho que a melhor forma da gente se proteger é exatamente entender melhor o que está acontecendo."

Ronan sorriu e se virou, dando as costas para Lily e caminhando na direção contrária dos professores Longbottom e Nook. "Me siga," murmurou, estreitando os olhos quando percebeu que todos os quatro jovens haviam começado a segui-lo. "Sinto muito, mas apenas Lily pode me seguir."

"E se você quiser machucar a Lily?" Ofendida, mas claramente sem medo, Roxy se aproximou do centauro colocando uma mão na cintura, exatamente como tia Angelina costumava a fazer quando o tio George a aborrecia.

"É, você diz que não confia na gente, mas como a gente sabe se pode confiar em você?" Hugo ergueu a cabeça, levantando o nariz de forma parecida com tia Hermione quando estava discutindo com o tio Ron.

"Seria idiota da nossa parte confiar em você cegamente, especialmente já que todo mundo sabe que centauros não gostam muito de humanos." Lucy afirmou, parando para limpar as roupas e os cabelos. "Nós não somos idiotas."

Ronan pareceu achar aquilo engraçado. "Não, não são idiotas, mas são apenas potros."

Enquanto Hugo e Lily acharam engraçado, Roxy e Lucy pareciam extremamente ofendidas. "Somos o quê?"

"Potros." ele piscou, meneando a cabeça quando percebeu que as crianças não haviam entendido. "Filhotes. Crianças."

"Então se a gente fosse adulto podia ir?" Hugo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não, não podiam." Ronan suspirou e se virou na direção deles. "Mas esse caminho é um que sua prima precisa andar sozinha. Essas respostas só ela pode obter, uma vez que foi _ela_ quem foi marcada pelos unicórnios e _ela_ quem os ouve. Não adiantaria vocês irem até lá se não conseguem entender o que eles dizem; além do que é extremamente rude entrar na casa de alguém sem ser convidado."

Lucy piscou, curiosidade iluminando seus olhos. "Os unicórnios consideram a Floresta a sua casa?"

"A Floresta inteira não, isso seria ridículo - também moramos aqui, assim como as acromântulas e várias outras espécies. A Floresta é subdividida em territórios, cada área pertence a um grupo… De qualquer forma, isso não vem ao caso e não é algo que humanos devem saber, mesmo os com magia." Se virou na direção de Lily, seus olhos incrivelmente tristes. "A senhorita vem comigo?"

Lily respirou fundo e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ela não sabia o motivo do arrepio que percorreu sua espinha - afinal de contas, ela não estava planejando resolver tudo sozinha desde o início?

Ela estava.

Então não havia motivo nenhum para hesitar - ou pelo menos era isso que ela estava repetindo para si mesma quando começava a caminhar na direção do centauro.

"Hm, nós vamos ficar aqui então, Lils. Qualquer coisa grita." Hugo murmurou sem olhar para a prima, seu olhar focado em seus pés que chutavam algumas pedrinhas no chão.

"É, nós com certeza vamos ouvir!" Roxy prometeu, cerrando os punhos. "Estamos prontos para qualquer coisa!"

Lucy estava quieta, seus olhos correndo por todo o lugar. Lily não poderia dizer onde estavam os pensamentos da prima, mas o fato de que ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior fez com que a ruiva pensasse que Lucy estava se segurando para não falar alguma coisa.

Em um impulso, ela pegou a capa da invisibilidade e jogou na direção de Hugo.

"Se vocês precisarem se esconder," explicou, assistindo a expressão de Hugo se iluminar quando ele entendeu o que aquilo era.

Ah, sim. Ela e Hugo haviam ouvido _muitas_ histórias do tio Ron… Agora, _quais_ daquelas histórias eram verdade e _quais_ tio Ron tinha inventado, bem, ela não saberia dizer.

O que ela tinha _quase_ certeza era que tio Rony nunca havia enfrentado um exército de elfo domésticos descontentes, muito menos uma acromântula ofendida.

 _Agora… o quê?,_ Lily se perguntou, enquanto se afastava do grupo e seguia o centauro.

"Estamos muito longe?" Perguntou, não surpresa quando o centauro apenas continuou caminhando em silêncio. "Hm, vamos encontrar muitos unicórnios nesse lugar onde estamos indo? E centauros?"

Com uma expressão impassiva, o centauro continuou caminhando na frente de Lily como se não tivesse ouvido suas perguntas.

Incomodada - Lily _realmente_ não gostava de ser ignorada - a ruiva acelerou alguns passos e logo estava caminhando ao lado, e não mais atrás, do centauro.

"Hm, senhor Ronan?"

Parecendo encontrar humor na pergunta de Lily por algum motivo, o centauro soltou um pequeno riso, seu rosto inteiro se iluminando. Foi apenas naquele momento, naquele pequeno instante em que o centauro riu, que Lily se deu conta o quão melancólico ele havia se comportado até então.

"Ah, a infância… Pena que ela não dura para sempre…" com um olhar que a ruiva só conseguiu descrever como sendo cheio de bondade, o centauro ergueu uma mão e afagou sua cabeça. "Não tenha tanta ânsia por conhecimento, senhorita Lily. Existem algumas verdades nesse mundo que ninguém deveria saber."

Lily mordeu o lábio, pensando no que o senhor Ronan havia lhe dito. "Mas e se eu precisar saber? Quero dizer, não sei o que está acontecendo, então como me defender?"

Ronan soltou um suspiro. "Se a senhorita tiver de saber para ser capaz de fazer seu caminho, a senhorita saberá. Existem algumas pessoas as quais a busca por respostas fazem parte de seu destino - não é um destino fácil, diga-se de passagem. Mas é importante… Seu irmão, Albus, o caminho dele claramente aponta para uma busca de respostas… me pergunto se ele gostará de recebê-las."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Albus precisa buscar as respostas e eu…"

"Ah, senhorita, a senhorita tem um caminho muito mais interessante, em minha humilde opinião. A senhorita vai _criar_ as respostas. É um caminho intrinsecamente perigoso… mas…" como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, o centauro se interrompeu e se virou para encará-la, seus olhos inexplicavelmente tristes. "Vamos, pequena. Estamos quase na hora."

Antes que Lily pudesse questionar o que o centauro quis dizer, um pequeno inseto colorido que se assemelhava muito a um vagalume apareceu flutuando ao redor. Logo apareceu outro, e mais outro - e eles estavam cercados.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, a clareira estavam completamente iluminava em tons suaves de rosa graças àqueles insetos.

Um unicórnio apareceu, seu pêlo branco parecendo cintilar sob as luzes. Lily teve a impressão de que seus olhos eram azuis e seu lindo chifre parecia brilhar com um milhão de diferentes cores.

Antes que pudesse pensar melhor, a ruiva se aproximou do unicórnio e ergueu a mão, como se fosse afagar seu nariz - foi apenas uma batida de casco no chão, vindo do centauro atrás dela, que a fez parar congelada.

"Perdoe ela, Julius. Ela é só um potro, não tem noções de boas maneiras."

O unicórnio, Julius, pareceu achar graça. "Nunca achei que veria um centauro defendendo um humano, mas não precisa se preocupar, Ronan. Essa menina salvou Lionel, ela tem minha inteira confiança e gratidão…" o unicórnio se virou para a menina, agora claramente rindo. "Embora eu certamente preferiria não ser tratado como um bichinho de estimação."

Lily sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes. "Eu sinto muito!"

Julius sorriu. Era uma sensação boa, mas tão boa, que Lily não sabia explicar. Algo como sentir um abraço quentinho e tomar chocolate quente no inverno, tudo misturado. "Não há motivos para pedir desculpas, senhora. Quero que venha comigo, o centauro vai te esperar aqui - é chegado a hora de conversarmos."

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos!

Galera, eu vou mais uma vez pedir desculpas por não ter conseguido postar semana passada!

Minha mãe vai fazer uma cirurgia (de catarata e glaucoma) e sou eu quem está correndo com ela para fazer os exames, encontrar os médicos e tudo mais. Algumas vezes, isso quer dizer que não estou encontrando tempo para escrever e revisar a fic como antes.

Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para continuar postando toda semana na segunda, mas peço a compreensão de vocês caso isso não seja possível. Não estou desistindo da fic! Só quero que vocês saibam que eu posso atrasar os capítulos.

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela compreensão!

Mas enfim, assuntos felizes! O que acharam desse capítulo? Adoraria ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer!

Particularmente, estou gostando muito de escrever essa fic! Espero que vocês também estejam gostando de ler ^^

Beijos,

Ice


End file.
